One more Chance
by Valora Holmes
Summary: She lost the meaning, She was handed something new, now can She roll with it? Twilight/Harry Potter Edward/OC
1. The Black Sapphire!

_Authors note: this story is not in real time, the characters have been brought from their era of Hogwarts into the new millennium. I've taken the story I wrote and posted a long time ago, and I've tried to apply some of my improved English skills to make it better. By the way this story starts Harry Potter so that my main character's history can be given a base._

_(16th November - I've changed the first chapter. And as a note, if anyone get's too bored with the Harry Potter bit why don't you just skip a few chapters, it's chapter 6 where it changes to twilight properly.)_

**One More Chance**

Sapphire was new to the whole Hogwarts thing. She had only found out that she was magic when her psychotic ex-boyfriend had left her to die. Her magic had shown just a hint of its potential by letting the wound heal enough so she could walk the four streets and the full mile from the middle of Hyde Park to her friend's house.

She had been the one, who would always help before, but now she was the one who always needed the help, but there was never anyone there who was willing to give it. Sapphire had fallen from little angel, to little devil, to goth and she had finally stopped her fall at emo. Every day the family that had adopted her saw the colour drain from her cheeks, they saw their precious girl fall deeper and deeper into solitude. Sapphire had slowly drained all the bright colours from her wardrobe as well; the only colour that now resided in there was black.

In Sapphire's eyes, the thought of going to a new school was just as much rubbish as having to wear any colour but black. She had downright refused until she saw the colour of the school uniform. She had loved the fact that she would have to wear black every day. Magic wasn't something she really wanted, but it wasn't something she despised; she'd just been given it and there was nothing she could do about it. To her it wasn't something she really needed; Sapphire was going to be the lead singer in the emo band she was planning on putting together. Her life was planned, and it had been since the day she had been put in that stupid care home, she was to be one of the few people that their career and there life was given to them on a piece of paper.

Sapphire spent all the days leading up to the first of September just sitting watching time pass. Her parents thought nothing of this because Sapphire had sat and done this so many times before. When the first of September arrived, Sapphire had her 'parents' drop her off at the station, and they told her that if she did well then they would teach her everything she needed to know to become an accountant when she was finished. Sapphire tried not to listen to them too much; she didn't want to be an accountant, just like she didn't want to be another statistic. Sapphire wanted to be herself, and she wanted to have everything that she ever wanted within her grasp. Sapphire wanted her real parents, and she wanted to have her own family, and she had always wanted to know where she had gotten her magic from.

Sapphire sat on the train waiting to go to her new school. She was wearing a black mini skirt, a black, tight, sleeveless shirt, silken tights and a pair of platform shoes; all her makeup was black apart from her lip-gloss which was clear. Everybody that passed the compartment looked in and walked on like she was something to be scared of. There had only been one group of boys who had come to sit with her. They didn't take any notice of her at first and they just carried on their conversation. Until the trolley came along with the sweets.

Three of the boys went to get some sweets, while the other stayed in the compartment. "Hello, I'm Sirius. And you are?" Sirius looked beautiful; he was nothing like the other guys she knew. He had dark hair, the colour of ebony, the same colour that she had dyed her hair, his eyes were a smokey blue, and he had a very cheeky smile.

"I'm Sapphire. Nice to meet you," She said trying to sound interested.

"Now I don't really know much about the muggle world but I do know that people put themselves in groups or is it clicks. Anyway you look like a Goth!" He stated.

"No you got that a tad but wrong. I look like a Goth, but I'm not. I'm an emo!" She corrected him, she suddenly found her heart was racing and there were groups of thoughts running through her head that hadn't been there for a long time.

"And the difference is?" Sirius asked.

"I'm like a Goth, but I'm much more in touch with my emotions." Sapphire replied.

"That might be why everybody is avoiding you."

"Fine with me." She replied. "They do that all the time. You must be very brave to even think about staying in here with me!"

During the train journey, all the guys put their robes over their clothes and were ready to go back into their houses. Sapphire however didn't even think about getting her robes out of her case. She just stayed wearing the same black clothes. The guys tried to persuade her. It was getting dark by the time they convinced her to get her robes out of her case.

"If it makes you lot feel better. But don't expect me to get changed." She told them.

"Well as long as you have your robes on they can't shout at you." Sirius said.

"And why would they shout in the first place?" She asked, her old self slowly returning.

"It's complicated," James replied.

By the time that they had gotten to the school Sapphire knew the names of all the guys who had been sat with her and she knew which house they were in. As she waited to be sorted, she thought about them, and she thought about what mischief she could get up to before she got expelled.

Sapphire was sorted into the Gryffindor house. She made a couple of new friends when she was sitting at the banquet; James and Sirius had saved her a seat, and had made sure that she promised to sit between them. Although she didn't really eat much at the banquet, nothing really looked appetizing. Afterwards she was taken to the common room by one of the prefects. Sapphire was told which dorm she was in and that was that. She went up to her room took off her robes and went back to the common room wearing only the clothes that she was worn on the train.

As she walked back into the common room everything went quiet. Sapphire guessed that they were all looking at her; she just headed for one of the chairs near the fire.

"Look if you don't like me just tell me. I won't bite." Sapphire told them. "I promise!" _not yet at least._

"Hi. How are you?" Sirius asked as he walked into the common room.

"Well I would say fine. But as it is I'm depressed." She replied.

Everyone else started talking again. They didn't bother to look her way anymore. Sirius came and sat next to her. They started talking about all of the things that belonged to muggle society.

"Sirius!" James said as he walked through the portrait hole. "I have been looking for you. We need to have a marauders meeting now."

"Fine give me two minutes." Sirius replied, not turning from Sapphire.

James walked closer to them and then whispered in Sapphires ear, "We need to talk to you as well."

Sirius and Sapphire followed James out of the portrait hole and towards the grounds. They went to sit with Remus and Peter by the lake.

"You ok?" Remus asked Sapphire, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Depressed. This school is nothing like my other one." She replied, "I sort of blew it up. A little bit of rouge C4."

"You didn't."

"Did," Sapphire told them, "Look it was nothing, I just got bored in science and I had found a load of chemical formulae and I thought, well why don't I try them out!"

"You menace," James said astounded, "You should have told us on the train. And you didn't tell us what your second name was either. You didn't tell us you were a Potter."

"Look, I have a set of adopted parents. They don't know who my real parents are and neither do I; but they decided that they would keep the name I was given when I was in care." Sapphire told them, "What did you want to talk about other than my history?"

"Well we were just going to quiz you on your background but as you just told us that you blew up your old school. We may consider letting you become one of the Marauders." Sirius said.

"Really," Sapphire replied, "You lot aren't joking are you. I have heard that you are supposed to be the biggest pranksters in the school. Although I bet I could show you up a bit using muggle tricks."

"Really," Remus said.

"Possibly. You may know how to move magic in your favour, but I do know how to trick those who think that their better than the rest. And I have the funniest feeling that most of the teachers here already know most of the spells you use, they were teenagers once!"

"You're on." James replied, "If you can pull a prank on one or more of us before the week is out then you can be an honouree marauder. Deal?"

"Deal!" She replied, "But only if I can be a full Marauder!"

"Fine!" James replied, a taking a mini huff.

Sapphire plotted her plan while the others were talking. She then set off back towards the common room. When she got there, she walked straight up to her dorm and emptied her case out onto her bed, she would sort everything later. She dug out her copy of Paganism and the druids she then headed back for the common room.

She sat by the fire reading it. Sapphire was muttering to herself when the boys walked back in. They all came to sit near her. Sapphire kept reading and kept muttering. They didn't disturb her, but left her to it. Sirius was busy trying to think like a muggle. Trying to work out how they could get around the tricks. James was talking to Remus; they were planning a way of playing tricks on Sapphire. And Peter was sitting trying to chat up some of the new first year girls.

Sapphire stopped muttering and stopped reading just as Peter decided to go to his dorm. Sapphire clicked her fingers and Peter tripped over. But there wasn't really anything there.

"That's cheating. You used magic." James said.

"No. I didn't use magic, I used physic energy. And if you look properly you will find that Peter tripped over a length of fishing wire." Sapphire told them.

"Fine that wasn't cheating. But if you are a marauder then you have to be able to play tricks on much cleverer people." James told her as he stood up and went to help Peter get back to his feet.

Sapphire got up and walked over to him. She stood really close to James and said, "I can, and I won't get caught." She then headed off to her dorm.

It was the second term and the boys had been caught so many times when they had tried to pull pranks on the teachers. They had taught Sapphire every spell they knew and she had grasped quite well. Sapphire was using the spells that they had taught her to pull off the pranks that they wouldn't dare.

Sapphire was getting her way around the school because no one would come near her and she was excelling in her classes. Her head of house even asked the headmaster if he would put her into another year because she was that good. But she was still suffering from the abuse of students throughout the school because she was different.

"Sapphire, would you like to come for a walk with me?" Sirius asked one day.

"Yeah, I don't see why not." She replied.

They walked around the castle for a while then they wandered around the school grounds.

"You don't happen to have any sweets do you?" Sirius asked.

"I have a packet of sherbet teddies. If you want one." She replied, tugging the packet out of her pocket.

"Ok thanks." He said, "You don't happen to fancy anyone in our house do you because there happens to be a rumour going around that you have a school girl crush on one of the seventh years."

"Me no, I'm too busy. They all seem to be preoccupied anyway." Sapphire told him, "You don't happen to be jealous do you?"

"A bit."

"Aww, the big scary marauder's jealous!" Sapphire teased.

"Shut it!" He snapped.

"No, not until you tell me why!" She giggled.

"Well, how do you put this?" He told her, "Don't laugh but, I really like you. As in I really **like** you."

"Oh. That's nice. I guess that you want me to tell you one of my secrets then." She replied.

"If you're willing to put in into the hands of a trouble maker!"

"I, honestly hand on heart, have a crush. But not on one of the seventh years."

"Are you not going to tell me who it is?" Sirius asked.

"Do I need to?" Sapphire said.

"I wouldn't mind the help!"

"Can't you work it out? You seem smart enough." She replied.

Sirius stopped her and they both sat on the lake side. Sirius puzzled over it for a bit and then he leaned over and kissed her. At first she didn't respond, but then she started kissing him back; their tongues flitting through each other's mouths, their hands caressing the body of the other. There was so much pent up emotion that Sapphire hand to mentally tell herself to stop. They were both just there snogging each other when Remus walked along and said hello.

"Sorry." Remus said.

"Don't worry." Sapphire told him, she was slightly thankful, because Remus had given her the perfect reason for stopping snogging Sirius.

They all headed back to the common room. When they arrived they found that was a group of people sitting there staring at Sapphire.

"What?" She asked.

"We want you to leave. Now! You… You Emo." One of them said.

"What about what I want?" She replied.

"You're an Emo. You don't want anything."

"Oh you lot are so stereotypical." She said, then changed her colours, the reds and gold of the Gryffindor house now being the colours she wore.

"Go and die." They shouted.

Sapphire turned around and headed for the astronomy tower. Sirius and Remus followed her. They tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen.

"Sirius," She said, "Sirius I love you. And remember this I always have, ever since I met you on the train. I love you."

She stood on the edge and blew him a kiss. She jumped.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Sirius screamed.

Sapphire stopped falling, she was suspended in mid air, "What! Why?" She cried, one perfect round tear fell from each eye.

Sirius brought her back to the top of the astronomy tower. "I'm not losing you! Not yet!"

Remus stunned Sapphire, and Sirius carried her back to Gryffindor tower. As they walked through the portrait hole there were gasps and muttered questions. The guys who had told Sapphire to go and kill herself looked at the seemingly lifeless body of Sapphire.

"Oh my God, she actually jumped!" He muttered to himself, just loud enough for Sirius to here.

"Yeah, but don't worry we slowed her fall so she's just unconscious! There's no black mark to your name yet!" Sirius replied, taking Sapphire up to his dorm room.

Remus opened the door and Sirius carried Sapphire in. Remus helped Sirius put Sapphire on one of the four poster beds.

James and Peter burst through the door, seconds later.

"We heard that she jumped!" Peter said, there was an odd sense of joy in his voice.

"Don't worry, she didn't Sirius caught her with a levitation charm and then when she was back on the top of the tower, I stunned her."

"James, it was the only way we could think of to get her back here!" Sirius said, as James's jaw dropped, "She should be coming round in a minute!"

The four marauders crashed on the floor around Sirius's bed waiting for Sapphire to wake up. After a while her eyes started to open, and her fingers twitched. The marauders all got up on their knees waiting for her to sit up.

It took another few minutes before she was fully awake. Sapphire pulled herself up into a sitting position and looked around at the four people she didn't expect to be waiting for her.

"Sirius why did you stop me falling?"

"I don't want to lose you, and I'll stop you falling every time you try and jump!"

Sapphire moved her hand and placed it against the side of Sirius's face, "You don't have to, because one day I'll fall and you won't be able to stop me!" She removed her hand and said, "What the hell was the point in stunning me!"

"That was me, and I think you'll find it was the only way that we could get you back to the Gryffindor tower! You wouldn't have looked like you had fallen if I hadn't have stunned you!"

--

Sapphire was just getting used to her bodyguard when she received a letter from her 'parents', telling her that they wouldn't be able to look after her at Christmas, so they wondered if there was a chance that she could stay at school over Christmas. Sapphire was sat at the breakfast table, when the Marauders found her. The letter had been ripped in half, and Sapphire had applied all her black makeup again, and wasn't eating anything from the selection of breakfast in front of her.

"Saph? What's wrong?" Remus asked.

Sapphire didn't reply, but James picked up the two halves of the letter that Sapphire had been sent.

"Oh, pet, look Saph, you wouldn't have been going with them for Christmas anyway. This holiday is being spent at Sirius' and at mine! And as you're a marauder I'm inviting you to the Christmas convention!"

Sapphire looked up, you really mean it!"

"Yeah, and my mother will kill me, so please say you'll come!" Sirius replied.

"Go on then!" She replied, a smile returning to her face.

--

The results of the end of year exams were placed on a board, Sapphire was given James' invisibility cloak and Sirius went with her. They took the marauders map and headed to the results board. Sapphire found her name and looked at all her results. She'd done well in all the subjects she knew she would, and low and behold, she had gotten full marks on her potions exam. Sapphire was coming back to Hogwarts next year.


	2. Don't lie to me!

_Author's note: thank you to all those people who read the first chapter, and thank you to those who found the time to review!_

**One More Chance**

Sapphire sat in the common room on her own. Everyone else was busy at the end of year feast. She sat there facing the fire, silent tears rolling down her cheeks, praying for a miracle. All year she had found a new sense of hope, and had found a new kind of life, the end of the school year signalled the start of another era of her muggle life.

For the past week she had been expecting an owl to arrive at breakfast telling her that she wouldn't be able to go home. Asking whether she could find a friend to stay with or find out if she could stay at school over the holidays. No owl turned up. Sapphire had packed her bags while everyone else was in the great hall, then she had wandered down to the common room and taken residence on the sofa.

Living in a new world was always going to be difficult, but Sapphire didn't realise that she would get used to it ever so quickly. Then everything just falls apart again, when you realise that you're going home, she thought to herself.

There was a noise behind her, she didn't look round, but she wiped the tears from her cheeks. Sapphire sat there staring at the flames, swearing that every now and again she could see the death of someone close to her.

"Saph?"

She did nothing, but continue staring into the flames.

"Sapphire? Are you in there?" James called from behind.

Suddenly Sapphire noticed Remus in her line of sight. He was staring her straight in the eyes, "Sapphire, what's wrong?"

She couldn't hold back the tears and sobs any longer, so she fell towards Remus who was sitting on the floor. She cried her heart out, and only when she had finished did anyone dare say anything else.

Sapphire dried her tears and turned around to see Sirius, James and Peter all stood there. Peter had a particularly heavy looking hamper in his arms. He placed it on the table before coming over to see Sapphire.

"Who hurt you?" He asked, his mind not really caring, but his voice sounded right.

"No one!" She replied, "No one, not yet any way, I shouldn't be wasting your time with my worries," Sapphire smiled, "why aren't you at the feast?"

"We were told by a little Bird that there was a very upset young lady who needed her knight's of the round table to save her! And we brought the feast to you!" Remus said.

"Thank you!" Sapphire replied, turning on Remus, making sure he didn't expect it, she captured his lips and kissed him.

There were a lot of whistles before Sapphire let Remus go. She got up and held out her hand to help Remus up. "My reward to a brave knight!"

"It was no trouble my lady!" Remus replied.

Peter scrambled to his feet to bring the hamper round to where Sirius and James had crashed. Remus took a seat next to James and Sapphire let herself fall to the floor beside Sirius, and she rested her back against the chair.

The five marauders sat eating away at the hamper of goodies until the rest of Gryffindor started to come back into the common room. The party then moved to the guy's dorm room. When they arrived Sirius and James dived straight under their beds, hunting for what was left of the alcohol which had been sent from the three broomsticks the last time they had ordered some.

Everybody sat on the floor talking and drinking, Sapphire staying a bit more sober than the others. They were still drinking when they heard the school clock chime midnight. By this time Sapphire had abandoned the thought of being sober in the morning, she was just about as drink as everyone else. And it was taking a lot of effort on her part not to spill out all her secrets.

"So Saph, why were you crying?"

"Peter, I would love to tell you but to be honest I have no intention to!" Sapphire replied, and there was a small stifled giggle that came from Sirius who was sitting beside her.

"Wormtail, Saph wouldn't tell you a thing! I thought you'd have realised that by now. She only interested in Moony here!" Sirius said, obviously too drunk to care what he was saying.

"Well in that case, maybe I should go and beg for attention from someone else! What about Evans!" Peter replied.

"Wormtail, I think you'll find that I forbid that!" James suddenly said.

"Oooh, is Prongs being possessive!" Sirius teased.

At that moment before James had the time to curse Sirius, Sapphire took a chance and captured the lips of Padfoot.

Sapphire expected him to push her away, but he didn't. Sirius put down the firewhisky bottle and wrapped his arms around her curves. They both deepened the kiss, in whatever way they could, putting more pure emotion into it than they thought they were capable of. The world around them was forgotten, they just kissed and kissed. When they finally broke apart, James, Remus and Peter were all looking in amazement.

"So much for, 'only interested in Moony'. You got that a bit wrong Padfoot!" James injected.

"So I was." Sirius replied, pulling Sapphire close to him.

--

Sapphire woke the next morning to find that she had fallen asleep with the rest of them guy's room. She unwound herself from Sirius and headed back to her room. She got changed then ran back to see them. They were all still asleep. Being the little minx she was, Sapphire used her makeup kit and applied black eyeliner and black mascara to all of them before waking them up.

"Morning already, but I'm still half asleep!" Peter replied.

"Boy's if you get up now and get ready, I'm sure that you can sleep on the train!"

The guys all got up eventually. Sapphire had to help them all get ready. When they were finally awake. She helped them drag their cases down into the common room before she headed up the stairs to her dorm room.

"James you're going to have to tell her! You know that don't you. She can't just go back to her life with the muggles not knowing that there's a home for her over the summer with people like her!" Remus said, as soon as Sapphire was out of ear shot.

"Remus, I know, I know but how do I tell her." James replied, "Do I just tell her that she's the daughter of the sister of my dad's first serious girlfriend, whom he never married but promised to look after the niece when his girlfriend and her sister died? Do I just tell her that my Parents have invited all the marauders over for the holidays which means that she's included? Remus how the hell do I tell her? Or do I just leave it until she meets my parents on the platform?"

"Prongs, you will tell her when you get the chance, because just letting her find out about the mishaps of your family and her mother on her own when you knew all along. She'll kill you!" Remus told him.

"Don't you think I know that!" James hissed back.

Sapphire appeared at the bottom of the staircase not long after; James had hissed his little message to Remus. She came and put her school trunk next to Peter's and sat on it. "Anyone going to speak?"

"Yeah, I think James had something to say!" Remus replied.

"Erm... Remus why... erm... Sapphire I have a message to give you from my dad... he er... he told me to tell you that you are the daughter of the sister of his first serious girlfriend, and he was entrusted with the job of... well the job of looking after you... if he ever found... ever found you were not being looked after by your blood parents!"

"And that matters because?" Sapphire asked.

"It matters because you'll be staying with my family over the holidays. Don't worry; my mum has already spoken to your adopted parents. They were more than happy to let you go..." He started.

"No, you lie; my parents wouldn't just throw me away like that!"

"I'm sorry but your adopted mum has a baby on the way and they were going to put you back in the care home!"

"No James, you don't know them. They'd never send me back there, never! I know them they'd keep me, and I'd look after my new baby brother or sister when they were at work, and I'd be loved just as much, and we'd all be a big happy family!" Sapphire continued, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Saph, I'm so sorry but..."

"But nothing James. Remember this is my whole life you're meddling in. You want to know why I was crying last night, I was crying because I was expecting my parents to send a letter telling me that I wasn't going back to them, but there's no letter. There's no proof that they're not going to be waiting for me!" Sapphire finished, tears streaming from her eyes, she was holding back the sobs, just letting the crocodile tears roll gracefully down her cheeks.


	3. You're supposed to love me!

_Author's note: Thank you to wingedvamp1107 for her reviews. And I hope everyone who reads this chapter feels that they can understand just a bit what Sapphire is going through._

**One More Chance**

The train ride home was a quiet one. Sapphire spent the whole time staring out of the window, watching the towns and villages change into the big city. Through the whole train journey Sapphire was begging and hoping that her adopted parents would be there waiting for her, there waiting to take her home, there waiting to see their little girl again.

James and Sirius spent most of the journey trying to coax Sapphire out of her trance like state; they only succeeded in making her hex them. Remus sat quiet studying Sapphire's newest turn of behaviour, she heard him mutter something to James about the possible reasons why she wouldn't believe him, something like 'She's been with these people for such a length of time now, they are going to be her family, she's not going to take your word for anything until they tell her themselves!'

Peter wasn't really in the compartment much. He had been dragged back a couple of times by prefects, and threatened with detention for a whole month when they got back to Hogwarts. But other than that Peter wasn't really ever seen very much.

--

The muggle train station looked a little busier than it had done the last time Sapphire had been there. She saw people all around her meeting up with their parents or grandparents. Everyone looked happy, Sapphire looked around and found the people she called mum and dad, they were stood next to James's parents. Sapphire walked up to them pushing her school trunk along with her.

"Mum, Dad!" She said a little louder than normal.

"Hey sweetie!" Her 'dad' replied, taking her into a big hug, "Did you get the message we sent you?"

"The I can't come home for Christmas one?" Sapphire asked.

"No, the one after that, James should have told you!" Her 'mum' replied.

"Oh, I got that message," The smile that had been on her face slipped straight off, and her voice sounded a little downhearted.

"It's for the best sweetie," her 'mum' finished.

"No, I won't believe it!" Sapphire cried, "You're supposed to love me, you're supposed to care. You're not supposed to drop me on the first people who offer when a little baby brother comes along!" She gave up her fight against the tears, and let them roll from her eyes and down her cheeks, smudging the mascara as they did so.

"Sweetie?" 'dad' said.

"DON'T CALL ME SWEETIE!" Sapphire screamed, her voice all twisted by the sobbing. People on the platform even turned to look, to find out what was going on. "YOU GAVE UP THAT RIGHT, WHEN YOU GAVE UP ON ME!" She turned her back on them and ran.

_--_

_Author's note:_

_Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and could I ask politely,_

_Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please could you review? It's nice to hear what people think, even if it's only a one word review, I don't care. Please could you review?_

_If anyone reviews they'll make me a very happy bunny! Thank you!_


	4. Piccadilly Katie

_Author's note: Thank you to everyone who decided to read the fic, I hope you like the next chapter._

**One More Chance**

The rain hit her face, stinging like bees, as she ran through the streets of muggle London. She had no intention of going back to the Jones's but she also had no intention of heading back to the Potter's neither. Sapphire just kept running, not caring where she ended up. As she ran through the streets she remembered she still had a little muggle money in her purse; ahead of her she saw a cab waiting.

"Hey, Mister do you think you could take me to Piccadilly for about fifteen pounds?" She asked.

"Missy, you're a bit short there, nineteen and I can take you!" the cabbie replied.

Sapphire pulled out her purse and searched through it, "Mister, I have eighteen-fifty, will that do?"

"Nineteen!" The cabbie reminded her.

Sapphire started to raid her pockets; she found one gold galleon, "What about eighteen-fifty and a solid gold coin, I'm sure you can trade it into a jewellers for a bit more than fifty pound?"

"Fine, but I'm only gonna drop you off at the bottom of the street Missy!" The cabbie agreed.

"Whatever you say mate, just get me to Piccadilly!" Sapphire replied.

--

Sapphire arrived at Piccadilly, and the driver practically threw her out of the car. Sapphire stood in the pouring rain, trying to remember which way to turn, to get to her friend's house.

She stood there for around five minutes before she turned to the left and walked down the street. She reached the middle, and turned to face the road. There across the road was her friend's house. She crossed the road and walked up the steps to the front door.

Katie, Sapphire's rather stylish, outgoing, sixteen year old muggle friend was at the door within seconds, when Sapphire knocked. "Come in, babe you look like you just got showered!"

Katie and Sapphire had been friends for quite a while; Katie had been in the same care home as Sapphire and had only just been allowed to get a flat of her own from her adopted parents. Katie was four years and a few months older than Sapphire but it hadn't stopped them becoming friends and they had always kept in touch even when they had both been adopted.

"Katie, could you help me?"

"Yeah, but first, come with me, you need some fresh clothes," Katie replied, leading Sapphire towards the stairs, "Before I ask why you need my help, I want to know, what brought you to my door? I thought you had just come home from school today!"

"I ran from the station, jumped in a cab and used the rest of the money in my pocket to get here. You're the one person I thought I could turn to, so I turned up. It's not a problem is it?" Sapphire asked.

"Babe, you turning up unexpected is never a problem, honestly you need to get out of those clothes, you'll catch hypothermia!" Katie led sapphire into her room, and headed for the wardrobe.

Sapphire caught the clothes that Katie threw at her, "Thanks chick," she replied.

"Babe, it's not a problem, I'll let you get changed, I'll just be outside if you need me!" And Katie left.

Sapphire quickly got changed, and walked out onto the landing, damp clothes folded into a neat pile which she was carrying.

"Right, you get yourself downstairs and make us both a coffee, and I'll put your clothes in the airing cupboard!" Katie said, she took the clothes Sapphire was carrying and walked along the landing, while Sapphire ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Katie arrived in the kitchen just as Sapphire was putting the kettle on. Sapphire moved away and sat on one of the bar stools, at the breakfast bar, while Katie took over making coffee. "Black or white?" she asked.

"Black please," Sapphire replied, "You know I only drink black coffee!"

When the coffee was made, Katie sat next to Sapphire and asked, "So what was it that made you run from the station, get in a cab, and run to my door?"

"You know that I'm an adopted kid right?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, my 'parents'," Sapphire made little quotation marks in the air, "well, they've gone and ditched me. My new friend from school, his father was the one who had been forced to promise to look after me if ever the time arose. He was the boyfriend of my mother's sister at the time, and he was good friends with the girl's parents, he still works in accounts in their business. Anyway, my mum and my aunt passed away when I was still learning to walk, my granddaddy, put me into a care home, telling my godfather, my mate's dad, that he could have me in a few years. My godfather had married the love of his life, and was expecting his second child, so I was put in the care home. And I was then adopted and I never knew I had a godfather."

"Oh babe, I'm so sorry, I wish I could have known how to stop them, you should have been with your Godfather all along, he would have loved you, he would have cared!" Katie replied, putting her coffee down and drawing sapphire into a hug.

Sapphire began to cry, her sobs were uncontainable, she cried her little heart out, she cried away the love and the happy memories, all the hurt and the pain, all the happiness and all that sorrow!

--

Sirius had run after Sapphire as soon as he had seen her take off. He followed her out of the station, and down the streets, and he had almost caught up with her when the cab she was in drove away. He had attempted to run after it but there was no point. Sirius ran back to the station to find them all stood waiting for Sirius to arrive back with Sapphire.

"Piccadilly," he gasped, out of breath, "It's what she told the cabbie, Piccadilly!"

"She's gone to Katie's, that's where she's gone!" Mr Jones (Sapphire's 'dad') spoke.

"Is that good?" Mrs Potter asked

"No it's not, Katie will help her yeah, but then, if Sapphire wants to go anywhere, run away, Katie will give her the means to. We found this out when she tried to run away with this lad," Mrs Jones replied.

"Mr and Mrs Jones, there is no need to worry," Mr Potter said calmly, "We will make sure Sapphire is found and is well looked after! You may go home if you wish!"

"Thank you, come on Elsie, we're leaving." Mr Jones said, and just like that they were gone.

James and Sirius were sent to Piccadilly and told to find Sapphire using any means.

--

"Saph, do you mind if I leave you here for a little bit, I need to go get some more coffee?" Katie asked.

"No not at all!" Sapphire replied.

"If a really hot looking doctor arrives just let him in!"

"Kay," Sapphire called back.

Katie left and Sapphire just sat on the couch in the living room for a while. Sapphire turned on the TV. And typed in three-six-eight into the sky remote and turned up the volume. Sapphire was dancing and screaming along to angels and airwaves on Kerrang when there was a knock on the door. Sapphire went to see who it was, leaving the telly on full blast.

Sapphire only opened the door a little when she saw who it was.

"Hello, I'm Dr Carlisle Cullen, I was asked to pay a house visit to a Miss Sapphire Potter. I believe it was Miss Katie Longstaff who requested the visit!" The stranger said.

"Good morning Dr Cullen, I'm Miss Potter, come in."

Sapphire led Dr Cullen through to the kitchen putting the telly on mute as she passed, not bothering that she was using her magic. Dr Cullen sat at the breakfast bar while Sapphire made a cup of coffee, Dr Cullen had politely declined.

"Dr Cullen, may I ask why Katie asked you to visit?"

"Miss Potter, I was asked to come, because Miss Longstaff is worried about you. She said something about you screaming a lot in your sleep, and you becoming a bit of a danger magnet!"

"Please call me Saph," She replied, "I have noticed the danger magnet thing, but not the screaming. I did jump off the astronomy tower of my school, and I have walked out in front of cars, you know the usual, but I have noticed that I keep getting hurt more than I normally do. There has been a whole cloud of foggy stuff whenever I try and see the future, and I can't read minds like I used to, my magic is although stronger!"

"See the future? Read minds? Magic?" Dr Cullen asked.

"Doc, the thing you have to understand is that I have talents which annoy the hell out of me. I can read minds, just as easily as I read a book, and I can normally see people's future's with the same ease, but I haven't been able to recently ..." Sapphire didn't get chance to finish her sentence when she collapsed to the floor.

_Author's note:_

_I hope you like this chapter, and may I ask once again for you to review!_


	5. TimeReality switch

_Author's note: from this chapter onwards the story shall be told in first person._

_Thank you to all those who have reviewed._

**One More Chance**

_**Everything that happened to me in this world was wrong. I had parents, they threw me away, the muggle world gave me new ones and they gave me away. I found someone who would look after me and care for me no matter what, but he wouldn't always be there. I am Sapphire Potter and this is my story, I'm a witch who was put into a muggle care home when my mum and aunt died, I have powers that no one would even think possible although I am only just discovering them, there are parts of my early teenage life that I have no recollection of; parts of my life where there are months missing. But what I do know is that in the past four chapters I have told you about my past, the past that I never believed would land me where I am now. That Day Carlisle came to see me was the last day I remember in that reality.**_

"Hello, I'm Dr Carlisle Cullen, I was asked to pay a house visit to a Miss Sapphire Potter. I believe it was Miss Katie Longstaff who requested the visit!" The stranger said.

"Good morning Dr Cullen, I'm Miss Potter, come in."

I led Dr Cullen through to the kitchen putting the telly on mute as I passed, not bothering that I happened to be using magic in front of a muggle. Dr Cullen sat at the breakfast bar while I made a cup of coffee, Dr Cullen had very politely declined, the mug which I had offered him.

"Dr Cullen, may I ask why Katie asked you to visit?"

"Miss Potter, I was asked to come, because Miss Longstaff is worried about you. She said something about you screaming a lot in your sleep, and you becoming a bit of a danger magnet!"

"Please call me Saph," I replied, "I have noticed the danger magnet thing, but not the screaming. I did jump off the astronomy tower of my school, and I have walked out in front of cars, you know the usual, but I have noticed that I keep getting hurt more than I normally do. There has been a whole cloud of foggy stuff whenever I try and see the future, and I can't read minds like I used to, my magic is although stronger!"

"See the future? Read minds? Magic?" Dr Cullen asked.

"Doc, the thing you have to understand is that I have talents which annoy the hell out of me. I can read minds, just as easily as I read a book, and I can normally see people's future's with the same ease, but I haven't been able to recently ..." I didn't get chance to finish my sentence when everything went black.

My head crashed against the counter top as I fell, and then it cracked against the floor. Everything was dark and there was nothing until,

"Sapphire, Sapphire, wake up. Please wake up!" Dr Cullen was saying.

I opened my eyes slightly and saw that there was more than just Dr Cullen in the kitchen, there was another girl, about my age, but she looked so much like one of the characters from Twilight, I held those books close to my heart, the girl was Bella. As soon as I noticed this, I sat up very quickly and opened my eyes.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's me!" She said, "Sapphire you have to take my place, look it's complicated but destiny is written, I either stay and you die and then things don't work properly and I die leaving a certain vampire's future unbalanced, or I swap with you and I get the life here, with all the boring stuff that I know I'll love. Sapphire, you are going to take my place, but the only thing is that things will be different, because we've swapped, history changes, so the back story is that, we were twins at birth, and I died a year after I was born from a sudden heart attack, and you wear the stronger twin, and mom, Renee, took you away to Phoenix. On this side, no one will know the difference, I'll fit straight in and take your place, the only small thing is, I have to drain your friend Katie of her very little magic ability!"

"So I'm going to Phoenix, then at seventeen I go to Forks to live and everything that you've done in the book I have to do?" I asked.

"What book? No, you live it the way you want to live, hell if you really really want to live, take on a vamp and a wolf. I'm sure Remus would love it if you did!"

"Fine, I'm headed to wet and rainy weather, and to a life where I get to start over, Bella I'm so sorry, but you've got the Potter's to move in with, and Katie's black coffee is an alcoholic substance, but it's better than anything else she tries to brew! One more question, can I take my twilight books with me?"

"Yeah, I think you can, and while you're at it, take Harry Potter. You won't get to a bookstore on your own for a while and Forks' library is empty!" Bella replied.

"Fine with me, you two let me up. I'll bring the books I want then wherever I have to go, send me!" I stated, getting to my feet I mumbled a spell and flying towards me, were all seven Harry Potter books, and the four Twilight ones. I threw them all into the small bag that I had left at Katie's last time I was here, and then I brought my clothes from the airing cupboard, dried them out and shoved them into the bag, "Right I'm ready to go!" I said.

Bella gave me a hug, and then everything went black, and I found herself outside of Phoenix airport, and there was Renee, waiting for me.


	6. The Past 5 years

_Author's note: Thank you those who have read the story and special thanks to  
wingedvamp1107  
SapphireA14  
and who ever posted the anonymous review._

**One More Chance**

_**So now you know how I came to live in the world of Vampires and such. I don't want to bore you with the tales of (around) five years that I lived in Phoenix; and because of this I'll give you a brief overview:**_

_**Year 1 -**_

_**I spent the whole of this year making sure I was in the right place at the right time. My magic got put on hold, and my heart burned with regret; I should have said goodbye to Sirius while I had the chance, even if he was going to forget about me, I would have still been granted some sort of closure. Every now and then I wondered why the Dumbledore of this world hadn't invited me back to Hogwarts, that was until I realised that I wasn't going to be invited back because I wasn't the same person I was back then, I mean as in, I wasn't Sapphire Potter, Bella had taken her place, I was the same person to me but everyone else saw me as Sapphire Lily Swan.**_

_**Year 2-**_

_**I spent the whole time trying to avoid the rowdy crowd of newcomers to my school who had completely ruined my life from the first day of the new semester.**_

_**I still had the beautiful locks of auburn hair, I had back in the other world; turns out that Nana Swan had auburn hair as well so I fit in with the family. And my green-grey eyes held so many secrets and so much fury that I was amazed that my eyes were not red, and like those of the Dark Lord.**_

_**To say bullying wasn't ALLOWED, it still happened. I was constantly tormented by the crowd of people who thought that it would be a fun to see my reactions. Even though I ignored it all, they still continued, and it wasn't uncommon for Renee to find me crying myself to sleep.**_

_**I put up with everything, for almost the whole of the school semester, until one of the guys followed me home one night. I didn't particularly like the fact that people tormented the living daylights out of me, but what I hated worse was when they followed me home and continued the torments in the one place I was meant to feel safe.**_

_**He tried to attack me, just around the corner from my home, and all the anger and fury that had been building up was released at once. He had grabbed onto my arm and had thrown me to the floor, intending to beat me to death I suspect, anyway, I had been thrown to the floor, and he was throwing a punch at me, I held my hand up, so he would punch my palm instead of my face, as soon as contact was made, he was thrown right down to the other end of the street. I got up and ran home.**_

_**Phil met Renee and moved in a month later.**_

_**Year 3 -**_

_**I vacationed with Charlie in Florida for some of the holidays, and I had a wonderful time. I was more happy spending time with Charlie than I was spending time in Phoenix. It wasn't that I didn't like Renee, it was that ever since the incident last year, people had been taunting me even more. I had resorted to hiding out in the library, and skiving lessons when I felt too harassed.**_

_**The guy (Jason) who tried to attack me, was taken to the hospital with serious injuries. He fell into a coma, and his parents turned off the life support machine six months later when no brain activity was found.**_

_**Ever since then the rest of his 'Crew' had started to blame me. They had even told the police that he had followed me home, and I was the last one to see him.**_

_**I had been arrested twice and released without charge. Renee didn't tell Charlie, and my fingerprints were never put into the database. I had no criminal record, so there was no way that Charlie would ever find out. I had hoped.**_

_**The last week of the school semester and the police were called into school. I was in English writing an essay on Shakespearean language when the police walked into our silent classroom.**_

_**I was stood up, and handcuffed and led to the police cruiser that was waiting. One of the police officers picked up my school bag and threw it in the back with me.**_

_**When I arrived at the station, I was led through to a interview room, where I waited and waited. A senior police officer was sent to interview me.**_

_**"Miss Swan, can I ask where you were at exactly twelve-ten this afternoon?" He asked, sounding like someone had forced him to be here against his will.**_

_**"I was in the school library, studying." I answered trying to keep the panic out of my voice.**_

_**"Is there anyone who can verify that?" I questioned.**_

_**"No, I was alone. I'm always alone at lunch." I replied.**_

_**"Did you know someone called Lizzie Daven-forth?"**_

_**"I do, she normally sits next to me in English. I wondered where she was when she didn't show up for the lesson!" I answered.**_

_**"Miss Daven-forth is dead, Miss Swan. And I had a group of your peers who are willing to testify in court that you followed Miss Daven-forth into the school bathrooms just before she was murdered!" He stated, his voice betrayed just how angry he was becoming.**_

_**"She... she can't be dead... please tell me your lying... Lizzie... oh no... life isn't fair..." I blurted out.**_

_**"Miss Swan! Please refrain from trying to play all innocent with me." He spread a handful of pictures around the table in front of me. "We found this at the scene!" He pointed to a picture that showed my writing journal laid at an odd angle to the dead body of Lizzie.**_

_**"Inspector, or whoever you are. I wouldn't murder Lizzie, she was my best friend!"**_

_**I was questioned for three days, then they charged me with conspiracy to murder. They had no evidence that I had done the crime, there were just some unidentifiable drawings that were found in my journal. Drawings that I had never seen in my life.**_

_**Year 4 - **_

_**I was granted permission to go and holiday with Charlie for three weeks. I spent the time in Florida wondering if he knew.**_

_**When I got back, I was put under house arrest. The terms of my bail were that, I wasn't allowed out of the house, except for school and occasional shopping trips with Renee.**_

_**When I got back to school, I was put in the bolthole (**__A/N Bolthole is the classroom that you're sent to when thrown out of your lesson, to continue your studies under the watchful eye of one of the members of the senior management! I'm not sure if it's the same in America and other countries, so I'm using terminology from the teachers in my school__**). I was in there for every lesson, everyday of my sentence. I hadn't murdered Lizzie, yet people still believed that I had. I had found out on my return to school, that it had been Jason's 'crew', who had told the police that I had been the one to murder Lizzie, when in fact they had just killed her to get me sent to a juvenile delinquents institute.**_

_**I had finished my sentence of house arrest, when the truth finally came out. My record was wiped clean, and my fingerprints were taken off the database. And Charlie still had no idea about the whole incident.**_

_**I had a happy rest of the school year, I still missed Lizzie, and I knew that at some point I might come to terms with the fact that I felt guilty for her murder, even though I hadn't committed it.**_

_**I felt like it should have been me they killed, not Lizzie. If I had just been there in her place, then maybe perhaps, I wouldn't feel as bad as I did.**_

_**Year 5 -**_

_**It was the beginning of September, and Renee was making the final adjustments to the wedding plans. Everything was sorted and the wedding was going ahead.**_

_**One week later, I was being zipped into a dress, handed a bunch of flowers, and was walking down the isle with my mum. I handed Renee over to Phil, and watched the ceremony from my assigned place. Renee and Phil looked ever so happy together, and they had put off their honeymoon until the following summer when I would be away with Charlie.**_

--

I went back to school, happy, firstly because I knew Renee was happy and second because I was a free (little) lady. The dress that I had worn to the wedding was hanging in my wardrobe, and the sandals, I had decided were nice enough for me to wear to school. I had found a nice outfit, a nice ruby red, v neck blouse, and a pair of deep blue denim skinny fit jeans, it all went nicely with the red sandals.

I walked into school, and I had purposely blocked out every thought from every person. I was ignoring my magic and my special unexplainable powers for a while.

In homeroom, I took a seat at the back and waited for everyone else to arrive. Elsie walked in and came to sit next to me.

"Hey, how was the wedding?" She asked.

"Good, I'm so happy that Renee is happy." I replied.

"And I see that you are wearing the shoes!" She pointed out.

"Of course, the dress I'm not likely to wear again, but what's the point in putting good shoes to waste!" I answered, "So how was your holidays?" I enquired.

"I only got back the other day. But it was wonderful. I feel like, well, I don't know. London was terribly wet!"

"It's England though, you can't have a proper English holiday without getting wet. It's like the uncharted rules of holidaying in Great Britain!" I replied, completely forgetting that I wasn't supposed to know anything about England, other than what I had learned in Geography.

Elsie just shrugged it off though. She talked to me about all the wonderful places she'd been. And about some of the people she had happened to meet.

"There was this gorgeous guy, he was maybe sixteen, seventeen. Beautiful, and named after a star as well. Sirius, he was called, Sirius Black."

I heard his name and my heart broke, the Sirius of this world hadn't even met me, yet I felt so connected to him.

"Sapphire, look, he told me about something and he said if I ever meet the Sapphire Lily I should pass on a message!"

"Elsie, what are you going on about?"I asked.

"You!" She stated, "You're the Sapphire Lily, you know. I have researched this, you are the only person in the world for the past fifty or so years named 'Sapphire Lily'. Anyway Sirius told me to tell you, and this is one thing I don't get, 'Doesn't time fly, We missed our goodbye, but the Marauders will return, When the petals of the Lily are forced to burn!'. Sapphire please tell me you know something!"

"I'm sorry babe, but I haven't a clue. Maybe he got it wrong, I'm no Lily. Lily is short for the name I was given, Lillith, I was named after Renee's Great Grandmother!" I replied.

I knew exactly what was meant by the quote, Sirius and the rest were coming when my final day was dawning!


	7. The beginning of my Twilight

Author's note: Thank you those who have read the story and special thanks to  
wingedvamp1107

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Stephanie Meyer's or J K Rowling's characters. And I don't own any of the parts of this story that resemble twilight!

**One More Chance**

"Mum there is no way that you are going to change my mind. I'm going to Forks!" I screamed down the stairs.

"Sapphire, will you get yourself down here this instant!" Renee shouted back.

I did as I was told.

"Right, I know that I can't stop you. And I know that once you've made a decision, there is no changing your mind, so I'm not going to stop you, and I'm not going to try to make you change your decision. Just let me say that I think you are choosing wrong, and that if you ever need me, I'll be here, or I'll come straight back!" She said, her voice a lot calmer.

"Thanks mum," I replied, giving her a hug, "Now I'm going to go and pack. My flight is tomorrow!"

"Ok, sweetie," My heart broke when she called me this, "I'm going to make dinner. Now please, don't forget the present Phil gave you for your birthday."

"Yes, mum!" I replied, running back up the stairs.

--

The next morning Renee drove me to the Airport. It was a cool seventy-five degrees, and the sky was a pale cloudless blue. I was wearing my favourite shirt, the beautiful, red, three quarter length sleeve one, with the jeans and red sandals, just the same as I had worn the first day back at school after the wedding. I thought of it as a sort of farewell to the beautiful Phoenix. My only carry on item was a waterproof jacket.

The reason for this was that, in the little town of Forks, it rained almost everyday of the year.

"Sapphie," mum said to me, for what would be the last time, "You know, you don't have to go!"

"Mum, I want to go!" I replied. I had been saying this so much over the past few months, that even though it was a bad lie, it sounded plausible.

"Tell Charlie, I said hello!" She said, "I'll see you soon, and you know you can always come home, and I'll be back just as soon as you need me!"

"Yeah, mum." I spoke, "I will see you soon, and I promise I'll email as soon a I get there!"

Renee gave me one final hug and left me to get on the plane.

I had a four hour flight from Phoenix, to Seattle, then another hour flight, to Port Angeles, and then an hour in the car with Charlie back up to Forks. I wasn't bothered by the flying it was the time spent in the car with Charlie that bothered me.

--

It was raining when the plane landed in Port Angeles. I didn't see this as a bad thing, just unavoidable; I had already voiced my goodbyes to the sun hours ago. Charlie as expected was waiting for me with the police cruiser.

"Hey, Sapphire!" He called.

"Hey dad." I said running over to him.

He collected my suitcase and put it into the back of the car. "Mum says hi!" I said when he jumped into the drivers seat.

"That's nice," he replied, "I found you a car!"

"what kind of car?"

"Saph, it's a good car, well more of a truck than a car, it's a Chevy," he replied, obviously not used to talking to people much.

"That's great." I stated, "What year is it?"

"I don't know, but it's the old kinda truck. I think it was new in the early sixties. I got it from Billy Black!"

"Oh,"

"You know, from La Push."

"Yeah, I know. The fishing trips!"

"Yeah, that one. He's in a wheelchair now so he can't drive!"

"And how much does, this truck cost?" I asked, skilfully not wanting to hurt any ones feelings.

"I sorta already bought it. Call it a coming home present!"

"Thanks dad!" I said, my voice kind of gave away how happy I was.

"You're welcome!" Charlie replied.

We spent the rest of the drive home in silence.

--

When I got in the house, I took my bags and ran upstairs to dump them in my room.

I had noticed that my room hadn't changed much. Well not since I had begged Charlie for money for paint, when I was thirteen. Yeah it was the last summer I vacationed here, but we had fun painting my room. So instead of the really old wallpaper, that had been on the walls since, god knows when, Charlie and I had let our artistic side out. The walls were painted cream, then when the paint dried we noticed that we'd missed bit; and some how we ended up having a paint fight. All the furniture apart from the desk, and the drawers, and the wardrobe had protective sheets over it. So not only did the walls get splashed with dots of paint, but so did some of the furniture.

When Renee came to collect me, she thought someone had been murdered. The results of the paint fight, according to her, looked like blood splatter.

This was the first time I'd been in this room since then, and I noticed that Charlie had done a bit of a tidy up job with the paint. One wall was now a deep ruby red. While the other three were still cream, with the patterns made by the paint fight.

I ditched my bags, on the bed and headed back down stairs.

"Saph, did you notice the box on the table?" He shouted from the kitchen as I came down the stairs.

"Dad, I haven't been in the kitchen yet!" I shouted back, my voice filled with half laughs.

"Well come and have a look!" He said.

I walked through the arch into the kitchen and on the table there was a small box.

"Funny question." I stated, "what is it?"

"I thought as Renee and Phil bought you a nice new laptop for you're birthday. I thought I'd be really nice. I know you hate that the Internet is dead slow!" He said, concentrating on not burning himself on the frying pan, "I decided to get broadband, well to be honest, I got a sky box installed so I can see the baseball games and stuff when I want, and they had a really nice offer. So you have broadband, and I've got the telly."

"Dad, thank you. I didn't think you'd go to all this trouble for me!" I said, walking around the table and giving him a hug. I was much more emotional in this universe than I had been in the other.

"You're welcome." He replied, sounding a bit out of his depth, "Can I ask you to set it up though?"

"Course you can!" I answered moving away, so he could get on with cooking. "So what are we eating tonight?"

"Fry up,"

"Cool," I replied, picking up the box on the table and rushing upstairs. I wouldn't be setting the router up tonight, it would have to wait till after school tomorrow.

--

"Sapphire, wakey wakey," Charlie shouted through my door.

"Thanks, I'm up!" I shouted back, half-heartedly, yawning.

"Breakfast's ready!" He said, before I heard him trudging down the stairs.

I got up and walked to my window. It was raining.

I ran over to my wardrobe pulled out some clothes, ran to my draws pulled out the necessities and then grabbed my toiletries bag and headed for the bathroom. I walked down the stair ten minutes later. Dressed in the most winter like clothes I had. One pair of black jeans, one tight, clingy silk shirt, one thick fleece hoodie, and a pair of very gothic boots (black, clompy, and covered in zips, spikes, buckles, and chains,).

"Hey," I said as I sat down.

"Morning, Saphie. See you later!" Charlie said, walking out of the house to go to work.

"Bye dad!" I shouted back.

I ran around the kitchen eating breakfast, and putting together a mini packed lunch, I wouldn't be eating school lunch today, my nerves just wouldn't let me.

As soon as I was finished I jumped into my truck and took off to school. My history still a secret, and my life ahead still unusually clear. I had checked my future this morning, nothing too bad, just a possible death waiting to happen; that delightfully handsome Edward Cullen may cause a problem, but nothing too big.

I drove to school, wondering how I was going to have to play this. Did I keep a low profile and wait for people to decide to be my friends? Should I be happy and really chatty, and get on with people? Or should I keep my mouth shut, keep my head down, and play to my strengths, read people's minds and wind them around my little finger?

I parked just outside of the main office and walked in.

"Excuse me!" I said.

"Hello, I'm Mrs Cope, how can I help?" The receptionist greeted me.

"I'm Sapphire Swan, I'm sorta new..."

"Miss Swan, here is your timetable," She said raking through a pile of papers, "And a map of the school."

She spent ten minutes pointing out the best way to my classes, and then she let me go. I walked back out to my truck. I then drove around to the student parking lot, and headed off to first lesson.

I had english with Mr Mason. I handed over the slip the receptionist gave me, and he looked taken aback when he read my name. He was nice and sent me to sit at the back, without introducing me to the rest of the class.

I got given a book list, with I read through. Most of the authors on the list I had already studied, so while Mr Mason droned on, I thought about many different ways of trying to persuade my mum to send my old essays to me. The resounding answer from Renee would be: no!

At the end of class, a guy with hair of the deepest black came to talk to me.

"You're Sapphire Lillith Swan, aren't you?" He said.

"Yeah," I replied. Everyone within hearing distance turned to look.

"What class have you got next?" He asked.

"Government, with Jefferson, I think."

"I'm going to building four, I'll show you the way if you'd like?" He suggested, "I'm Eric by the way." He added in.

"Thank you." I replied.

we grabbed our jackets and headed out into the rain.

"So this is a lot different to Phoenix then?"

"Yeah, reminds me of London!" I replied without thinking.

"Does it really?" He asked.

"you know the weather, all wet and rainy." I explained.

"Oh, so you've been to London?"

"Of course I have, mum took me over there during the summer ages ago!" I replied, hoping he would drop the subject.

"No offence or anything, but it sounds like you spent more than just a few weeks in the summer in England." He commented, Oh no I thought to myself, "You have a really sweet accent, and it sounds nothing like that of someone who lived most of their life in Phoenix!"

"Really!" I said. Oh my gosh, I hadn't ever realised that I still had my English accent, it took a lot of hard work to get rid of it in Phoenix, and I had completely forgotten to keep up the American accent.

"Don't worry, it's sweet!" He replied, "Your next class is in there." He said, pointing out my classroom. Eric had walked with me all the way to building six.

The rest of the morning kind of passed in the same fashion, I just remembered to try not to pull any attention to my accent, and to not mention anything to do with London or England.

Mr Varner I would have hated anyway, just because he taught Trigonometry, was the only teacher to make me introduce myself to the class. I turned a very embarrassing shade of scarlet.

I began to recognise people in my classes. The girl who I sat next to in both French and Trig walked with me to the cafeteria. I had forgotten her name, but I nodded and smiled as she talked and talked about our teachers.

We sat on quite a full table, the nice girl introduced me to everyone, but their names didn't really stick in my head for long. Eric waved to me from across the room. And it was there during lunch, while I was trying to make conversation with seven complete strangers, that I became aware of them.

They were at one a table all to themselves, quite a distance from everybody else. They weren't talking and they weren't eating, but they each had a tray of untouched food. And unlike everybody else, they weren't gawking at me.

The five strangers, all sat there and looked like they were just sitting in silence. There were three boys and two girls. They all had a very pale skin tone, and they were all beautiful. One of the guys was very muscular and looked like a serious weight lifter, he had dark curly hair. Another of the guys, was honey-blond, he was still muscular, but was taller and leaner than the first. The third guy, had bronze hair, that looked just that little bit messy, he looked more boyish than the others.

The girls though were opposites, one looked like the kind of girl you would see on the front cover of vogue, she was tall and had long golden hair. The other, was fairy like, she was extremely thin, and had dark hair, that was cropped short and was spiked in almost every direction.

I was very curious of them. It was only when I decided to ask someone who they were, that I felt someone trying to pry into my thoughts. I put my barriers up, and fought against it. Whoever it was, couldn't get in, when they gave up I let my mind relax. Once again I felt the same, yet they didn't get through and I hadn't put my mental barriers back up.

"Who are they?" I asked, the girl from my French class.

"They are, Edward, Emmet and Alice Cullen. And Rosalie and Jasper Hale. They all live with Dr Cullen and his wife. They are all adopted!"

I finally remembered the name of the girl I was sat next to; Jessica.

"Oh, have they always lived in Forks?" I asked.

"No, they just moved down from Alaska, about two years ago." Jessica replied.

I felt a rush of relief, I wasn't the only newcomer. And I wasn't the most interesting.

I looked over at the pale strangers again. I saw the Alice, I had gotten extra information out of Jessica's head, leave the table. And not only did Alice leave, but the guy with the bronze like coloured hair looked over to me, there in his eyes, I could see the funniest things, like he was looking for answers to unanswered questions.

I immediately looked away, "Who's the one with the reddish, brown hair?" I asked, I peeked at him through the corner of my eye; he was still staring at me, not like everyone else, he was just staring. I looked back towards Jessica.

"That's Edward Cullen. He's gorgeous, I know, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. None of the girls here suit his tastes." She replied.

From what she said, I gathered that she had been crushing on him for a while. So when did he turn you down? was the thought that ran through my head.

I had to but my lip to hide my smile. I took a chance and glanced up at him, his head was turned away, but I noticed that his cheek appeared slightly lifted, like he was smiling too.

When lunch finished, I walked to class with one of my new acquaintances; Angela. My lesson was biology with Mr Banner. As we entered the classroom, Angela went to sit at her lab desk. I noticed she already had a partner, and the only available seat in the class was next to the mysterious Edward Cullen.

I walked to the front of the classroom, introduced myself to my teacher, and handed over the slip to be signed. Mr Banner signed the slip and handed me a book, completely bypassing the whole introductions thing.

"Miss Swan, could you go and sit next to Mr Cullen there?" Mr Banner said.

I did as I was told, and on my way to my seat, I noticed that Edward Cullen's eyes were coal black. I quickly put my books on the desk, and took my seat.

As the lesson started, I took notice to the fact that Mr Cullen changed his posture, he was leaning away from me.

I didn't like it, and I felt like there was something wrong with me. So with already knowing everything that was going to go on during this lesson, I focused on something more helpful.

I tuned my mind and when on a bit of a raid. I searched through the minds of a few people, there were a couple of guys in this lesson, not concentrating at all; they were too busy in their own lurid fantasies, about all the things they wished that they might be able to do with me.

The one mind I really wanted to read, I saved till last. He was sitting right next to me, and I wondered just exactly what he thought of me. I waited until I thought it was safe, and I peeked into his thoughts.

Edward Cullen was thinking all sorts of horrors. Mostly they were to do with me and drinking my blood. Well I was used to that slightly, Hogwarts had gotten me used to quite a lot. There was nothing in his mind that I was afraid of, I had only had one year in Hogwarts, yet I had come across many wild and wonderful things, adventuring with the Marauders.

I suddenly found that he knew I was there.

What is going on? he thought.

I stayed quiet , not try to make myself known.

"Who is it?"

I still didn't answer. Then I found he was trying to trace the intruder back to where ever they were.

"Ouch," I muttered, making sure that I had more reason to. I stabbed myself with the pen, at the same time, the pain in my head started. Edward was trying to trace my thoughts. This was bad so I gave up trying to be unnoticed.

_"Er.. hi"_

_"And who may you be?" he asked._

_"Sapphire..." I began_

_"This is weird, and I thought I was weird enough!" He murmured, I couldn't get into her mind at lunch so how come I can now, he added in subconscious thought._

_"I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to go snooping, I just got a tad bit bored and you were shouting your thoughts at me!" I replied, "And I'm going to vanish, I'm sorry for intruding. And by the way, you haven't gotten to read my mind yet! I'm reading yours!"_

I vanished from his thoughts, and started to once again concentrate on the lesson.

Mr Cullen seemed a bit wary, and changed again. It was like he was trying to fight his darker side. Mr Banner didn't talk for the whole lesson, and we were told that we had the exercises to complete on one of the pages in the textbook.

Doing as I was told I found the page and began on the answers. I was finished in under five minutes, mostly because I couldn't be bothered to write and charmed my pen to do it for me, I just held the pen over the paper.

I sat in silence for the rest of the lesson, just doodling on the front of my notepad.

As soon as the lesson was over, Edward Cullen escaped the classroom, quicker than a bat out of hell. The look he gave me as he walked out of the classroom, scared the life out of me, honestly if looks could kill.

I put my stuff back into my bag, just as some other guy came walking up to me. "Sapphire Lillith, right?"

"Saph," I corrected.

"I'm Mike!"

"Hi," I said.

"What's your next class?"

"Gym,"

"I'll walk with you, I'm in the same class!"

"Okay cool."

We walked together to gym.

"Did you stab Cullen with a pencil or something?"

"No, I just don't think he likes me!" I replied.

"If I'd have sat next to you I'd have talked to you!" Mike said.

"Thanks!"

We had arrived at the gym by now. He left me to go into the changing rooms.

I spent the next hour, playing volleyball. Goodness knows how many injuries I had sustained and inflicted during gym classes in Phoenix. I did try a bit harder not to inflict as many injuries but it was hard work. I still happened to gain a bump to the head, but it wasn't as bad as my last gym lesson.

I walked out the gym and headed for the front office. When I arrived Edward Cullen was there in the office. I stood at the door. Edward was trying anything to switch from sixth hour biology, to another time, any other time. I kinda realised that it was something to do with me.

Another girl walked through the door, and walked to the desk and placed her slip in the basket and walked out. I felt the breeze slink in through the open door. Edward Cullen must have noticed it too, he turned around and saw me.

"I see it's impossible for you to do anything Mrs Cope, so I'll just leave it." He said then walked out.

"Sapphire, how was your day?" Mrs Cope asked.

"Fine, Mrs Cope." I said as I handed my slip in.

As soon as I was out of the office, I ran. I ran as fast as I could back to my truck. I threw my books in the cab and jumped in after them. I sat there for a while, just thinking. Then I shoved the keys in the ignition and pulled out of the parking space and out of the car park. I headed home, and all the time wondering whether, the Cullen which I had met was just a video game addict, or if he really was the beautiful Vampire I had fallen in love with, the beautiful vampire that had come to life from the pages of Twilight.


	8. A small change

_Author's note: Thank you, thank you, thank you! to those who have found the time to read this story, and a special thank you to wingedvamp1107 for the reviews._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of Stephanie Meyer's or J K Rowling's characters. And I don't own any of the parts of this story that resemble twilight!_

**One More Chance**

I woke up the next morning, to notice that it wasn't raining just yet. I jumped up, and flew to my laptop. I switched it on, and while it sorted it's self out, I flew into the bathroom.

When I got back, I logged into my account, and grabbed a pair of jeans and pulled them on. I was raiding through my drawer for my favourite top when my email popped up. I signed into that, and had a look to see who had emailed.

_You have three new messages, _it said.

I clicked on each, and read them. One was from Elsie. I emailed back, saying that I was having a great time in Forks, and that I really missed her and the sun. Then I read the next two, both from Mum.

I wrote:

Hey, don't worry about me, I'm having a great time. Charlie got broadband! I'm loving it here, there are so many nice people, and don't worry my secret is still secret! I promise on my life that I won't let it get out. Hope ur having a great time with Phil! I do miss the sun though, but some things can't be helped. I was going to ask if you could send my old essays, but then I realised you would answer; NO! so I thought better of it. See you in the future, bye.

Then I turned my laptop off, grabbed my white shirt from the back of the chair where I had left it. I ran down the stairs while buttoning it. Charlie saw me, and asked if I wanted breakfast.

"No thanks, I'll just skip it. I don't think it will help my nerves!" I replied, heading to the fridge and pulling out the orange juice.

"Ok, see you tonight!" He replied, walking towards the front door.

When I was sure he was gone, I decided to do something that would break almost all the ministry laws. I put a charm on myself to keep me warm, and ran back upstairs. I pulled out my red sandals, turned them white, and made sure everything matched, I grabbed my waterproof and tucked it into my school bag, and headed towards the front door.

I picked up my keys, and locked the door. I decided that I wouldn't drive to school, I had the time and the cold wouldn't affect me. So I left my truck on the drive me started to walk.

When I got to school, it was just starting to get busy. I saw Mike pull into the parking lot. He saw me and waved; I decided I'd wait. He jumped out of his car, grabbed his books and came to walk beside me.

"Truck not working?" he asked.

"No I just thought I'd walk."I replied.

"You look pretty today, but I bet you're cold!" He pointed out.

"I'm not actually," I pointed out, "See!" I placed the back of my hand against his cheek.

"May I just ask, are you trying to out do Rosalie?" He suddenly asked.

"No, if I was my hair would not be red. It would be at least blonde!"

We walked the rest of the way to class in silence. Mike came to sit next to me in English so I wasn't alone. We had a nice little chat while taking notes. He then walked me to my next lesson; Eric wasn't too pleased.

I sat with the same group of people at lunch. There wasn't really much to talk about. So I just answered the little questions that they asked.

It got worse, because Mr Varner, even though I purposely tried to get him to ask someone else, (mind control), he still asked me for my answers, and I had hardly any questions right. Then in Gym when I tried to join in, I got all messed up, and ended up losing the match for my team.

At the end of school, Mike asked if I wanted a lift home. I told him I'd rather walk, and I carried on walking. I had noticed that Edward hadn't been in school. So I came to the conclusion that he had done just what the book had said, he had gone to the coven in Alaska for a bit.

As soon as I got home, I ran inside. Dropped my books off in my room and grabbed the food money jar, and I took about the right amount of money for the food I thought the house would need. And I ran back out of the house. I jumped into my truck and locked the house, and headed to the local Thriftway.

I wandered around the supermarket, and picked up everything that I knew how to cook.

When I got back to the house, I put everything away in the cupboards, then I started to create a masterpiece. When Charlie arrived home, dinner was on the table, and it smelled delicious.

After we had eaten, Charlie washed, dried and put the dishes away. While I started on my homework, I could tell that there was going to be a new tradition in the making.

--

The rest of the week passed, I continued my different behaviour. Every morning I put the charm on myself and went to school, in the clothes I'd worn in the summer in Phoenix.

By Friday, I wasn't worried about bumping into Edward Cullen. I had realised that he wouldn't be back for a while. Friday I got really bored, and I was fed up of having to wear trousers, most of my skirts wear minis and my only two long skirts didn't go with any of my wonderful summer clothes.

So when I woke up Friday, I grabbed my toiletries bag and ran into the bathroom. When I walked back into my room, I had a look outside and noticed that it wasn't too wet. I shut the curtains, and went to my drawers. I pulled out one set of black under garments I pulled them on, and headed to my closet. I dragged my black mini-skirt out of the wardrobe pulled it on, and headed over to my drawers. I raided through my tops until I found my black eyelet lace shirt. I pulled it on and I ran down stairs.

"Sapphire, what the hell are you wearing?" Charlie asked, sounding stunned.

"Something to get people talking!" I replied, as I got my breakfast.

"Well, just make sure you don't freeze!" He called as he walked out the door.

As soon as I finished breakfast, I ran back up the stairs and dug out a my stiletto shoes. I slipped my feet into them and ran to the bathroom. Making sure I was watching a mirror, I started casting charms over my hair. It went from red to black, and then I added electric blue highlights. I then changed my eyebrows, from their dull red to pure black. I grabbed the burgundy ribbons and tied them crisscrossed over the two front tendrils of Electric blue.

I then ran out of the bathroom, and flew down the stairs. I picked up my school bag, and my coat, threw my coat into my school bag, and ran out of the house. I locked the door, and ran over to my truck. I placed the heating charm over my body and waited a few minutes, before starting the engine and heading to school.

I got there just as the place started to get busy. I parked in the nearest space to the school. I grabbed my school bag, and hopped out of the cab of the truck with grace and style. Unlike Bella I had balance. I slammed the door of my truck, and locked it using my magic. I then walked up towards school, looking fab and glam.

As I walked past most of the guys, there was a crowd of wolf whistles that followed. I even noticed Emmett Cullen whistling along. I walked up to Jessica, who was stood near Mike and Eric; the guys had their backs to me.

"Hey Jess," I called.

"Sapphire, is that you?" She said when I got closer.

"Who else did you think it would be?"

At that point Mike and Eric turned around and, both of their jaws dropped. "Sapphire Lillith Swan," a huge whistle, "You look damn fine!" they chorused.

"Thank you boys!" I replied, my voice sweet.

Jessica walked with me to Trig. We were halfway there, when we were stopped.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"I'm Emmett Cullen, and by the way you look gorgeous. You don't mind if I get a picture do you?"

"Of course not!" I answered.

I stood still and Emmett took a few steps back, and pointed his phone at me. Click.

"Thank you, now I will let you go to class!" He said. _This is definitely going to Edward!_

"You're welcome." I answered, and headed to where Jessica had gone to stand.

"Oooh, look who has an admirer!" She teased.

"I'm sorry Jessie, but I'm sure he's not taking that picture for his benefit, come on Rosalie still looks ten times hotter than me!"

"I suppose you're right. But now you have me thinking."

"Jessica, please, can we just go and get to Trig?"

"Yeah."

The whole day was full of attention I wanted. The guys were all drooling over me, and the girls all wanted to be me. Yet none of them could understand how I could wear a mini skirt in the cold weather. At lunch, I was dragged away from my table, and taken to sit with the Jocks. I really missed, my friends, but Jessica told me to tell her everything that happened when we were in French.

Jessica was a bit shocked with what went on at the football jocks table. They had all tried to chat me up, and a few of them had even tried to put their hands up my shirts.

After double French, I headed back to my truck. I threw my bag in the cab, and turned on the ignition, and headed out of the car park.

--

"How was your day?" Charlie asked over dinner.

"Fine, I had a great day!" I commented.

"So were you dressed to kill?" He joked.

"Well, I wouldn't say dressed to kill, but I definitely made a lasting impression!" I replied, and went back to eating my dinner in silence.

After I had finished, I cleared the table and left Charlie to do the washing up.

I ran upstairs, and started on my homework. All my essays were finished, and I was reading Wuthering heights again, when an email arrived. I opened it, and I didn't recognise the email address. But when I saw the message I should have guessed who it was from.

"Sapphire," it read,

_I loved the outfit, and the hair. I found that Cullen after school, and begged for the photograph. And I sorta stole you're email from Jessica's phone. I thought you should see how it turned out! If you keep looking like that we have a new beauty queen in town._

_lol  
Alister_

My god, that jerk. Alister was the Jock who had tried to put his hands up my top at lunch. I didn't really like the fact he had my email address, but I really wanted to see the pic.

I hit download, and the image of me in today's get up. And I had to admit, Emmett Cullen was a good photographer. The only thing I was now looking forward to was the reaction Edward Cullen was going to have to the picture which Emmett was gladly going to show him.


	9. Introductions

_Author's note: Thank you to my readers, and thank you to wingedvamp1107 for the review._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of Stephanie Meyer's or JKRowling's characters. And I don't own any of the parts of this chapter that resemble Twilight._

**One More Chance**

"Sapphire, breakfast!" Charlie shouted.

"Thanks dad!" I screamed back.

I was going through my clothes, looking for the perfect outfit. It was Monday, and I wanted to walk into school, ready to stand out. I had gotten such a high from the attention, I wanted more. I knew it had snowed, and I knew that I would have to go downstairs then run back up to get changed. So I made sure that I had my hair ready, and all my clothes on my bed, before I ran down for breakfast.

"Going to school like that are we?" Charlie joked.

"Of course not!" I replied, "My clothes are ready on my bed, and today I'm dressed to Kill!"

"Who's the boy?" He questioned.

"Well, I haven't decided yet, so I'm going to see which one takes my fancy. I'll be a proper heart breaker!" I said, giving him a hug and a kiss before he left for work.

"What was that for?" He asked sounding particularly puzzled.

"To remind you, I'm still a little daddy's girl!" I said, while raiding the fridge.

"Ok, see you tonight!"

"Fine!"

And he left. I grabbed a cereal bar, and ran back upstairs. When I got into my room, I pulled my pyjamas off and threw them at my pillow, and pulled on my black lacy under garments, then I jumped into my red mini skirt, and I then slipped into my red silk, tight fitting shirt, and I threw on my black, piano key platform shoes. And I lastly put the heating charm on myself once again; I knew there would be snow, so I wasn't going without the precaution.

When I arrived back down stairs, I picked up my umbrella, and stuffed my coat into my bag again. I made sure I had my keys, and all my assignments. I walked out of the house, I decided to leave my truck at home again, and I walked to school. I was at the bottom of the drive when I locked the door. And then I had a nice little walk to school. The wind blew a bit and I started to worry, that it might just ruin the hair that I had tried to get right for hours. I had my hair straight, with ringlets from half of the length; and my hair was its natural red.

I arrived at school, to find almost the whole place full. There happened to be a crowd of people waiting for something as I walked into school. I saw the Cullen's getting out of the shiny Volvo, and heading towards school. I was halfway through the student lot, when someone called, "There she is!"

I saw every guy turning to see me. I didn't notice the number of Cullen's but I did notice that Emmett turned to look.

I walked up to school, and I was followed by a howl of wolf whistles. I didn't mind the attention, but when the Jocks decided to try and look up my skirt, I decided to give them a little helping hand.

I let some of my books slip, and fall to the floor. And when I bent down to pick them up, I did it in such a slutty fashion, that all the Jocks stood behind me got a sneak preview of the lacy black thong I was wearing.

I got to English and sat in my usual seat next to Mike. We had a pop quiz on Wuthering heights. It was easy, I'd read the book that many times, I knew where in the story I was by reading a sentence.

I walked out of English, and I noticed the air was filled with little white flakes of snow.

"I love the snow," Mike said from beside me, "Are you sure you're not cold?"

"Mike I'm fine," I replied, putting my umbrella up, not wanting to get my hair covered in the stuff.

"You are wearing a mini skirt, in the middle of winter, and you say that you're not cold!" He replied, obviously believing I was lying.

"I'm. Not. Cold." I replied, putting the back of my hand to his cheek.

"I'll see you at lunch," Mike stated.

I headed off to my next class.

After French Jessica and I walked down to the cafeteria, watching out for snowballs.

"You look cold, Jessie!" I stated. She had decided to be like me, and had gone for the mini skirt and thin blouse. In the middle of winter, only she didn't have the magic.

"I am!" She replied, "How do you keep warm?"

"Jessica, do you promise not to tell a soul?"

"Yeah, course I do!"

"Here," I touched her arm and said the spell in my head.

"How the hell?" She replied, in shock, as her body instantly began to warm up.

"Magic!" I replied, tapping my nose twice, signalling that I wasn't telling.

While Jessica and Mike were getting lunch, I noticed something. There were five Cullen's in today. I was shocked and only when Jessica asked me what I wanted did I come back to earth.

"I'll just get a soda today." I replied, and picked up a bottle.

During lunch, I was all panicky about whether I should skip biology. Then I told myself I should permit just one look at the Cullen table.

They all looked like they were laughing, and joking. I studied each of them carefully, and noticed that when they were all together, they looked like a scene from a film, like they didn't belong in this dull little town, but on the set of some blockbuster.

"Saph, what are you staring at?" Jessica asked.

As soon as she said that, Edward's eyes met mine. I moved my head and started to talk to Jessica. Edward's eyes weren't harsh like they were last time, they just seems curious, like there was something missing.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you!" Jessica hissed.

"He doesn't look angry does he?" I asked.

"No," She answered, sounding a bit puzzled, "Why should he be? I mean come on, maybe he's decided you're hot? Come on, most of the Jocks want you on their list of conquests!"

"Jessica shut up!" I replied, a hint of anger in my voice, "I am not some common slut," I hissed, "I'm just good at winding very stupid, but very sexy guys around my ikle finger!"

"Ooooh," she said, "And why would you be doing this?"

"Because I can!" I answered, "Is there a problem with that."

--

Everyone groaned, bar me, when we walked out of the cafeteria. It was raining. I put my umbrella up and walked to class, walking through the icy puddles, and stepping over the ribbons of ice streams.

When I arrived in biology, I noticed that the table was still empty. I walked over placed my stuff on the desk and balanced my umbrella on the corner of the desk.

I pulled my notebook, and a pen out of my bag, and put my bag on the floor.

I was doodling when I heard the lab stool next to me move.

"Hello," A musical voice said.

I turned and noticed who it was. He looked ever so gorgeous, and with the way his hair was soaked and dishevelled, it looked like he had just finished shooting an advert for new hair gel.

"I'm Edward Cullen," He continued, "I didn't get chance to introduce myself last week!"

"Nice to meet you." I replied, "I'm Sapphire Lillith Swan."

"And I'm pleased to be acquainted with you."

"Yes quite the same." I replied.

"I have a very stupid question, but with the weather like it is, and you dressed like that, aren't you cold?" He asked.

"I'm sorry to burst your little bubble, but I don't need a hug to warm me up, I'm fine."

Mr Banner then decided to start the class, so I had no more questions thrown at me from the devilishly handsome Edward Cullen. Mr Banner explained the practical lab that we were doing, and then stated, "Get started!"

"Miss Swan, would you like to start?" Edward said, and smiled a beautiful crooked smile.

"Thank you," I pulled the first slide out of the box, and put it under the microscope, "Prophase," I announced.

"Do you mind if I have a look?" he asked, as I went to take the slide from the microscope. His hand touched the back of mine.

The feel of his hand on mine, was indescribable. I pulled my hand back so quickly. Not meaning to, the feeling was like electric.

We worked well as a team, and I noticed that Edward was trying not to touch my skin. We finished the lab before anyone else.

I noticed a few groups struggling, and one had the book open under their table. And I saw Mike and his partner, trying to decide which was which, between two slides.

I had nothing to do but try and make a conversation, with Edward.

"Were you wearing contacts last week?" I asked.

"No, but might I enquire why you asked?" He replied.

"It's just your eyes are a nicer colour today."

"Thank you." He said.

Mr Banner walked over, "So Edward, you didn't think to let Sapphire here have a go at the Lab."

"Sapphire identified three of the five, Sir." Edward answered.

"Oh" Mr Banner replied turning to me, "Have you done this lab before?"

"Yeah, just not with onion root!" I replied.

"Were you in an advanced class, in Phoenix?"

"Yes,"

"Well, it's good that you and Edward here are lab partners!" Mr Banner finished then wandered over to another group.

I began to doodle on my note book again until,

"It's a shame about the snow!"

"Not really."

"You don't like the snow!" Edward stated.

"No, I like the cold and the snow, just this wasn't a lot of snow was it. It was more like a very thick frost!" I answered, realising too late that I had hinted at my other dimension life.

"Really?" He questioned.

I said nothing and just nodded.

"_I know you're lying. You're sort of bad at it!" _He thought.

"Thanks!" I hissed, making sure that my words were only loud enough for him to hear "But there are some parts of my past that are going to stay secret!"

"Okay." He said, "So how do you like living in Forks?"

"It's nice. But I sort of miss the people I left behind!"

"So why did you come here in the first place?"

"I came because I wanted to make things right, and I wanted a fresh start!"

"Fine with me." He replied, "Something bad must have happened, for you to choose Forks over Phoenix!"

"Yeah, something bad did happen!" I replied, "My best friend was murdered!"

"Sapphire I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pestered you!" Edward said his voice more like velvet now.

"Don't worry. I got over it. I just miss her!" I replied.

"I'm willing to bet you're suffering more than you allow anyone to know!"

"Probably, but I try to look on the bright side. I got a fresh start, mum got Phil, and my dad got his little girl back." I replied, "See every cloud has a silver lining!"

"That is a nice way to look at things." He agreed.

"Yeah, and death is only another milestone in life. I just hope never to come across it!" I whispered to myself.

I began to doodle again, but this time I used my magic to do it. Slowly the image on the paper became clear. There were three girls, one was Elsie, another was Lizzie, and the third was me, the way we looked in the photograph that had been printed in the local newspaper, in Phoenix after Lizzie had died.

I heard breathing quite close, and realised that Edward was trying to see what I was drawing.

"If you wanted to see, you could have asked?" I whispered quietly. I quickly signed my name in the corner of the image and pushed the book over to him.

"This is a good drawing. Almost as perfect as a photograph." He said, there seemed to be a sense of awe in his voice.

"Thank you." I replied, then I pointed out who the people were, "There's Elsie, and Lizzie. Lizzie was the one who was murdered."

"I don't know how anyone could think of splitting up a group of people who look so happy."

"Yeah well, sometimes people do unexplainable things!" I replied, taking back my notebook.

I packed all my stuff away, just in time for Mr Banner to call the class to order.

I noticed how Edward had said nothing about the photograph. It wasn't until I was walking out of school, that I realised something had gone down.

"Sapphire!" Someone called from behind me.

I turned and saw Alister running towards me.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done those things yesterday, it was wrong of me! And I apologize!"

"Apology accepted." I replied, and turned to walk away.

"But I meant what I said. You are stunning!" He said, and I walked away.

I wasn't looking where I was going and walked into someone.

"I'm sorry," I said, not looking up.

"Don't worry, I was wanting to talk to you!" That beautiful musical voice rang.

I looked up, and saw his gorgeous topaz eyes, "And why may I enquire did you wish to talk to me?"

"I just wanted to tell you that you looked beautiful on Friday, and I must say that you look even better today!" He said, giving me a glimpse of his signature crooked smile.

"Thank you!" I blushed, then I moved and walked away. He had thought I looked beautiful, and I couldn't hold back my blushes. So he had seen the picture; and it had been him who had most obviously scared Alister into apologizing for his behaviour.

--

The next morning, I looked out of the window to find that it had snowed again over night, and the melted snow from yesterday had turned into ice.

I walked downstairs, wearing black jeans, a white shirt and a black tracksuit top.

"Bye dad," I said, as he walked out of the door, he turned and waved.

I waited till he was gone, and then grabbed my school stuff and headed out. It was icy, and I didn't want to drive so I walked.

I got to school and I was so glad I had decided to walk. As I passed my usual parking space, Tyler Crowley's van hit the icy wrong and came spiralling towards me. I being me, thought it best to keep walking. Edward Cullen caught up with me, before Tyler's van crashed to a stop.

"Lilli you are alright aren't you?" He asked.

"Course I am. And what's with 'Lilli'?" I replied.

"You remind me more of a lily than a sapphire!" He answered.

We walked up to school, and we were nearly at his Volvo when the ambulance arrived.

"I am so glad I decided to walk to school today, rather than bring the truck. That could have been me, being taken to hospital!" I whispered to myself, rather panic stricken.

"What happened to the positive Sapphire, I was talking to yesterday?"

"She got buried in the snow!" I replied.

"I had better dig her up then, because you look rather sad!"

"Edward, can I trust you?"

"Well it depends what you're going to trust me with?"

"A secret!"

"You can trust me!" He replied. We were stood by his car now.

"You know yesterday when I told you about Lizzie!"

"Yeah,"

"Well, I didn't tell the full truth. The fact I never told you, has been eating away at me, and I think you should know, before you decide whether or not you are my friend. Lizzie was murdered by a gang who were trying to get back at me. I was framed for the murder, and I did have a criminal record, until the police found the real killer, I was put under house arrest. The gang we trying to get back at me because of something that had happened to their leader." I explained. "The gang leader had attacked me, and by some unknown circumstances, he ended up being flown to the other end of the street. He ended up in a coma, and his brain stopped all functions six months later. The life support machine was switched off, and he was announced dead; and his gang blamed me!"

"Oh," he said.

"Edward, please promise me you won't tell anyone?" I begged, "Look, you don't have to talk to me ever again, but just promise me you won't tell anyone!"

"I promise!"

"Thank you," I said then I turned to walk away.

"Lilli!" He called.

I turned.

"It must have taken a lot of guts to admit that. And I think I owe you an apology, I haven't been honest with you either!" He said coming up to me.

"Edward I already know what you are." I said. I moved a bit closer and whispered in his ear, "You're the beautiful Edward Cullen, the vampire with a soul!" Then I moved away, I left him standing there, as I walked to class.

--

At lunch there was only me and Jessica on our table. The rest had gone off to the hospital to see if Tyler would be okay.

"Sapphire, what are you looking at?"

"Sorry Jess, I think I just zoned out a bit,"

"Okay, but don't look now, Cullen hottie at four o' clock,"

"Thanks," I replied, "So how was your weekend?"

"Fine, god I was glad when it was over mind. My dad is annoying..." Jessica prattled on.

"Good Afternoon girls." The musical voice interrupted. Jessica stopped her little rant to listen.

"Yes, good afternoon, Mr Cullen. Terrible incident this morning." I replied.

"I'm afraid I have to agree, this morning was so shocking. And poor Mr Crowley being taken to hospital, it could have all been avoided though." Edward answered.

"Well of course it could have. I've been thinking all day, what if? Mostly because I was in two minds whether to take the truck or walk to school."

"Sorry, but Sapphire you sound English!" Jessica suddenly interrupted.

"Do I? I'm sorry, I'm practicing, if I get good at acting now, I might be good enough to take the course when I go to college."

"Okay." She said before going quiet again.

"Anyway, I don't think you would have hit the ice wrong, I think you are a sensible driver!" Edward said.

"Je pardon, je ne dois pas étre en retard, je vous le dirai demain," I replied tapping my temple in a way that only Edward would know, he nodded and I then said, "Come on Jessica." And we left, for our next lessons.

When we were out of the cafeteria she asked, "What was that about?"

"I don't know. I just had the urge to try to speak another language."

--

For the month that followed the incident, Tyler Crowley was the utmost annoyance. He must have seen how close I was to be being nearly killed by his driving, that every time he saw me he apologized.

It wasn't until March that Edward and I got to talk properly again, after our brief talk, that day at lunch, he seemed to have avoided me like the plague. I knew why, he was having to fight his dark side; he was fighting to stop himself.

The first Tuesday of March, Jessica asked if I would mind her taking Mike to the school dance. I told her that I didn't mind because I wasn't planning on going.

Then in biology, Mike asked me if I was planning on asking him to the dance, I told him I was going to the city that Saturday. Then Mike asked if I was going to ask Cullen to the dance, I replied to the question, 'I'm going to be in Seattle!' and the conversation ended.

It was after that class, which Edward spoke to me. Something about it being dangerous to be friends, to which I said, 'It probably would, I've been known to end up hurting people I care for!' I was referring to the Lizzie incident.

When I was walking to my truck I noticed Eric waiting there. "Do you want to go to the Spring Dance with me?"

"Eric I thought it was a girl ask boy dance?"

"It is," He replied, sounding a bit downhearted.

"I'm sorry but I won't be in town!"

"Maybe next time?"

"I'd have to think about it. But yeah, _maybe_ next time!"

Then he walked away. And while I was waiting in the cue to get out of the parking lot, Tyler came up to me.

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

"Tyler, I'm going to Seattle that day."

"Prom then!" and he was about to walk away.

"Tyler I'm sorry but I can't come to prom with you either." I replied, "My boyfriend is coming back to America to come to prom with me!"

"Oh," then he walked away.

_Honestly, how many people think they can take me to prom, or the spring dance; I do wish Sirius was coming from England though, hey if I brought him to the spring dance... that sounds like a good idea, just he'll never get out of school._

--

The next morning I was happy, I had permission to head off to the big city, Seattle, and I had a nice excuse for ignoring Edward.

When I arrived at school, I dropped my key, and it fell in a puddle, just as I was casting the spell to retrieve it, a white hand appeared to have caught it.

"Why the traffic jam last night?" I asked as he gave me my key.

"That was for Tyler's sake!"

"Oh just trying to irritate me to death!"

"Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted a ride to Seattle, you know the Saturday of the spring dance!"

"Could you give me a little while to answer," I said as I pulled my phone out of my jeans pocket, one new message.

It read: Saph, I'm so soz, bt I'm nt. I kno u kno Sirius, u kno, Ldn guy. Well he's my new BF, so keep ur hands off!

"That Bitch!" I said aloud

"Who are you swearing at?"

"Elsie," I replied, "She's gone and stolen my man."

We were under the shelter of the cafeteria now. "Lilli, would you like to come to Seattle?" Edward asked again.

"Go on then," I replied.

"I'll see you in class," he turned and was walking away.

"Edward, wait a minute," I called, walking up to him, "Would you like to come to the spring dance with me?"

"What about Seattle?"

"When we get back from Seattle! So will you be my date to the spring dance?"

"If, and I mean if we get back in time." He replied.

"Thank you, I'll see you in class!" Then we both walked our separate ways.

I walked to English in a bit if a daze, I didn't even realise when I walked in late. I hurried to the back of the classroom and took my seat.

Sir was just setting us an essay; we had to write five hundred words on our favourite novel. Well I thought, that would be easy, until I realised that I couldn't use Twilight, it would be too like the world. Then I thought Harry Potter, easy, job done dusted.

"What's got you so happy?" Mike whispered.

"Just something," I whispered back, my voice too sweet for him to let the subject drop.

"And that something might be?"

"A big secret."

"You can trust me!"

"I know, but I'm not telling anyone!"

"I'll just find out from Jessica!"

"Well you do that!"

The rest of the morning passed in a blur.

"Sapphire, what are you on? You seem ultra happy!"

I leaned over to her and whispered in her ear, "I'm going to Seattle, then when we get back he's taking me to the dance!"

"Who?" She asked, a bit louder than she should.

"I'll let you guess!" I replied.

I was sat at the table with just a bottle of soda. And I knew that he wouldn't be sitting with his family today, or so the book said, so I just waited for Jessica to stop him.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you again," She said, "I wonder why he's sitting alone."

I didn't reply, and I waited for it to sink in.

"Does he mean you?" She asked, I looked up and saw me was motioning for me to go and sit with him.

"Maybe just needs help with his biology homework!" I got up and went to sit with him.

And Jessica finally realised, "Oh My God," she gasped and added _"Sapphire Lillith Swan, you never got him to go to the spring dance with you!" _on to the end in her thoughts, everyone turned to look at her, and I signalled, zip it. And she got the message.

I was stood opposite Edward, and he said, "Would you like to sit with me today?"

"Yeah, I might as well. I don't think sitting over there again would do me any good at all!"

"Well," he said, "I've decided if I'm going to hell I might as well do it thoroughly,"

"Fair point, there is no point in knowing you're going to hell, and not trying to make the most of it!"

"Jessica knows doesn't she!" he commented.

"Yes." I replied, blushing a little.

"I like the way you just hinted at it though, good touch." He complimented.

"Thank you,"

"I did wonder when she would get what you meant though."

"It is not her fault that she can't see what's right in front of her!"

"I believe some of your friends are angry with me, for stealing you."

"I think they'll live,"

"But I might not give you back?"

"Then they'll just have to suffer," I replied.

"You don't sound at all worried!"

"That's because I'm not, there are worse people than you that could hurt me." I answered, "Anyway, what brought all of this on?"

"I'm giving up on trying to be good. I'm just doing what I want now, and let the chips fall where they may!"

"Okay, now you've lost me."

"That's what I'm counting on. I always say took much when I'm with you."

"So where does this bring us to?" I asked, "Friends or not?"

"We can try to be friends, but I'll warn you, I'm not a very good friend for you!"

"Yeah, neither were the marauders..." I put my hand over my mouth to stop myself.

"You're hidden past!"

"Yeah, can you just forget I said that?"

"Not really, but I'll try."

"Anyway, while I'm being not smart, we're friends?"

"Yeah something like that!"

"Now we agree on something."

I took a sip of soda, while he said, "Mike thinks I'm arguing with you."

"Yeah right, like the good guy damned to hell, would argue with the little monster heading for heaven."

"What happens if I'm not the good guy though?"

"Oh you're dangerous."

"You finally got the message."

"Edward listen to me, you might think you're the bad guy. And you are dangerous, but you're really the good guy."

He stole the bottle cap, and started spinning it between his fingers.

"We're going to be late." I said getting up.

"I'm not going to class!"

"Why?"

"Ditching class once in a while is..."

"Healthy, I get it."

"See you later then!" He replied.

I dashed off to biology. It was only when I had taken me seat in class, that I realised why Edward wasn't in, and why I should have stayed with him. We were,

"Blood typing!" Mr Banner called.

Mr Banner demonstrated on Mike, and I began to feel faint.

"Miss Swan, would you like to step outside?" Mr Banner asked when he saw me.

"Please!"

"Ok, go to the nurse."

And with that I picked up my stuff and went. I was almost at the student parking lot, when I fainted.

"Lilli, Lilli, wake up, please!" His voice called.

I opened my eyes slowly to see Edward. I could feel two marble arms underneath me, so I guessed he was carrying me to see the nurse.

"You don't look to good."

"Thanks, at least there's no blood." I replied, very slowly.

"Yeah,"

"You were right!"

"About what?" he asked.

"Ditching is healthy,"

"Oh,"

I closed my eyes again; I didn't particularly want to know what was going on in reception. I only opened them again, when Edward put me down.

"She fainted in Biology, they're blood typing." He explained.

"There's always one." The nurse replied hurrying out of the room.

I decided illness, wasn't good so I did something I shouldn't. I used my magic again. I no longer left sick or ill, just looked a little pale.

I rolled over on the mattress, so I was lying on my tummy. Edward was stood in the corner, his eyes were filled with excitement, it was dulling though.

"So you faint at the sight of blood? He questioned.

"No, not the sight, more the rusty salty smell!" I replied.

"You sound a lot better!"

"That's because I am. I only look pale, I'm just not ill." I said getting up. I then jumped back on the mattress and sat there swinging my legs.

"Miss Swan, you look a lot better, only just a tad bit off colour." The nurse said.

Then Mrs Cope walked in, saying there was another one.

"I'll just go and sit in reception," I said. And Edward and I left.

I took a seat by the door, and sat there breathing in the fresh air, and Mike walked past and said nothing.

"Edward?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Could I ask you to please get me out of gym class?" I asked.

"Of course," he answered, "Just look ill."

I sat there, and cast a curse, that would surely convince the receptionist how ill I really was.

When Edward walked back over and picked up my bag, I quickly undid the curse slightly; just enough so I could walk, with a little help. As soon as we were outside, I took the curse away completely.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome, I don't think Mike will like the fact you're not in gym though!"

"Stuff him, he has a head full of dreams that will never come true," I replied, "And I don't mind not giving him my attention."

"Honestly Lilli, you can be a bit scary in your own little way!" He replied, sarcasm blatantly obvious.

"It's not my fault, every time I walk past Mike, his ludicrous fantasies are being shouted at me, to be honest I think he still thinks he has a chance."

"And why hasn't he got one?"

"Well, there is this gorgeous guy taking me to the spring ball, honestly I think he's the younger, better looking brother of Zeus. And then well Mike's not in my league, he deserves much better than me!"

We were at Edward's Volvo and I carried on walking. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Home," I replied.

"Didn't you hear me clearly state that I was going to escort you home?"

"Yes, and then I thought that possibly the fresh air would do me some good. I'm walking!"

"And the truck?"

"No problem," I clicked my fingers and it was gone.

Edward came running behind me. "You are seriously going to walk aren't you?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, then to make sure you don't get hurt, I'll walk with you!"

"And you're car?"

"I'll make sure Alice waits for me."

"Sounds fair," I answered.

We set off walking towards my house. And it was nice to be able to finally walk. It wasn't too wet, and it wasn't snowing so I actually liked the weather.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, but it doesn't mean that I'll answer," I replied.

"You keep making slip ups, about your past. I'm just wondering why you are keeping it a secret?"

"I'm keeping it a secret because it could ruin the lives of everyone."

He didn't reply he just kept walking quietly.

"Was that all?"

"No, just your answer has made me think. What in the world could ruin everyone else's lives if told?"

"Edward stop it. Do you think if I could tell you, I'd be keeping it a secret?"

"Fair point, but you did tell me about Lizzie."

"Master Edward Cullen, drop it!"

"But why did you tell me about Lizzie, and not about the rest of your past?"

I couldn't reply I just had to wipe my eyes.

"Lilli?"

"Edward there are things in my past that I regret, and people I should have said good bye to when I had the chance, and now I'm here and I have been for about six years, and I still miss those I left behind, they are now living happy lives with no knowledge of where I went."

We were at my house now.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"No Emmett and I are starting the weekend early, so I will see you when I get back!"

"Going hunting then?"

He looked a little out of his depth, "How?"

"It doesn't matter, I'll see you when you get back!" I replied. I was at the door now, I opened it and turned to blow him a kiss before walking into the house.

Yes, Edward Cullen was the vampire who I had fallen in love with. He was the one who had jumped right off the pages of my book and had kept me company during those dreadfully boring classes in Hogwarts.


	10. Beautiful Distraction

_Author's note: Thank you, thank you, thank you! to those who have found the time to read this story, and a special thank you to wingedvamp1107 for the reviews._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of Stephanie Meyer's or J K Rowling's characters. And I don't own any of the parts of this story that resemble twilight!_

**One More Chance**

I went to sleep Thursday night not wanting to walk into school the next day. I knew I had to go, and I knew that if I didn't there would be the chance that Jessica opened her mouth and let out all the gossip about Edward taking me to the ball.

I jumped out of bed that morning half awake. I dragged one of my summer dresses out of the wardrobe and, picked up my bathroom bag, and hijacked the bathroom before Charlie had even gotten up.

When I arrived down stairs I found that it was still only ten to five in the morning. My school bag was packed so I had nothing to do. I put the heating charm on myself so that I didn't get cold when I left the house; and then when there was nothing, I ran back upstairs and picked up my laptop.

I sat at the breakfast table and signed into my email. I had no new messages, so it seemed that even Renee was too busy to find out how I was. And Elsie was obviously too busy with her new boyfriend to talk.

I sat there watching the screen for ages, and then only turned to look at the clock when I heard the bathroom door shut. I turned my laptop off, then went into the living room and tried to go back to sleep in the chair by the window.

"Sapphire, wake up!" I heard Charlie saying, he was stood outside of my bedroom door.

"Dad! I'm down here!" I shouted back.

When he arrived down stairs he saw me sitting there staring out of the window. "Sash, what are you doing up already?"

"I couldn't sleep," I replied, "I'm missing Lizzie!"

"Oh, my baby girl," He replied, "I know just what will cheer you up for a Friday at school!" he headed into the kitchen.

"Thanks dad," I whispered, Charlie knew about Lizzie being murdered but he didn't know about my arrest. I walked into the kitchen after him.

"Magic," He said, handing over what looked like a banana milkshake.

"Um, yum!" I replied, a smile crossing my face, "This isn't just banana is it!" I stated.

"No it's banana and toffee!"

"Yummy!"

When Charlie left for work I grabbed my coat. I walked to school, knowing if I took the truck I would be early.

--

"Sapphire, nice to see you!" Jessica said as I sat down next to her in Trig.

"Yeah, same." I replied, the milkshake this morning had only just lifted my spirits slightly, "I need you to keep your mouth shut about my date to the spring ball!"

"Of course, but I think Mike knows. He brought it up on our date last night, and he wouldn't drop the subject when I told him, it was none of his business," she said.

"I can take care of Mike, but no one else!" I hissed, "Any one else and you'll be feeling very sorry for yourself."

"Fine, I promise to keep my mouth shut." Jessica replied, "By the way can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah, course I can!"

"Me and Mike are just staying for the first half of the dance," She started, he sighed hinting at something.

"Okay Jess, I know you want to tell me, but honesty you don't have to tell me." I whispered back.

Then we both put our heads down and got on with our work.

--

When I got home I dumped my bag on my bed, and went back downstairs. I raided the fridge, pulled out a tub of ice cream and grabbed a spoon from the drawer, and went back to sit in the chair I was sitting in that morning.

I still missed Lizzie, and I really just wanted to have her back. Lizzie would have talked to me, and we would have had whole conversations about Mr Darcy from pride and prejudice, and Lizzie would have been able to take my mind off the fact that I was missing Edward Cullen.

I was still sitting in the same chair, staring into space, eating my way through the ice cream when Charlie walked through the door. He didn't notice me, and walked into the kitchen. I realised that he had noticed me when he walked back into the front room with another banana and toffee milkshake.

"If you're finished, I'll have that," He said taking the ice cream of me, "And this is for you!" he handed me the milkshake, "What am I going to have to do to keep you happy?" He asked.

"Dad, I don't know, coming here is like losing Lizzie all over again, but if I had stayed in Phoenix, the grief would have killed me. I'm just going through a bit of a rough patch."

--

The weekend and Monday were a blur. I had so much going on in my mind that I couldn't focus.

Tuesday after school, I went with Jessica and Angela to Port Angeles. They were dress hunting; I already had my dress.

"You do know, I want to see the dress!" Jess said, as she was parking the car.

"Yeah, Saph, you have to show us!" Angela agreed.

"Both of you will get to see it at the dance!" Was the answer they were greeted with, "However, I'm sure the shoes, I can let you see!"

We spent almost an hour dress hunting, then another two hours shopping for shoes. Angela found a pretty pink dress for the occasion, and Jessica found an electric blue dress. The shoes well, both Jessica and Angela got shoes to match their dresses. I on the other hand had a dress at home that was a beautiful pale yellow, but I bought emerald green shoes. They were six inch stiletto heels, and were held on by silk ribbons.

Angela thought I was crazy for even thinking about buying them, but Jessica wanted to know if it was possible if she could have them after the dance.

While the other two went looking for accessories, I went on a hunt for a book shop.

I walked past one, it was too weird looking for my kind of reading. It was sunset when I realised just how lost I was. I tried to find out where I was by peeking into the minds of some of the people I passed, it worked for a bit, until I saw what was in his mind. That good for nothing man, who only wanted what he couldn't have. I picked up my pace and walked down the streets faster; _Couldn't Bella have chosen to swap places when I knew how to appariate!_; I kept walking then realised I was surrounded.

Suddenly I was blinded by the headlights of a car. The passenger door was thrown open; "Get in!"

As soon as I heard his voice, I knew I was safe... well safer.

It wasn't until we were quiet a way from them that he spoke again.

"Distract me, please," he ordered.

"Okay, you asked for it," I started, "Tyler's going back to hospital very soon, if he doesn't stop that wishful thinking that he's taking me to the prom. And I have found the perfect shoes to go with the dress. Jess and Angie have been begging me to let them see the wonderful dress that I have for the dance on Saturday, but I know they won't be able to keep their mouths shut so they're not getting to see it until I let everyone see it. Are you feeling any better?"

"Not really, but can you answer me this, if you weren't shopping for a dress today when did you get it?"

"I designed it, and made it. So it's a perfect fit." I answered, "Jess and Angie are waiting for me!" I suddenly pointed out.

Before I knew it we were back under the street lamps, and heading for the restaurant Jess and Angela were at.

When we arrived Edward got out, "Where are you going?" I questioned.

"I'm taking you for dinner!" He replied, "Now I'd tell your friends you're here!"

I did as I was told, and Jessica and Angela went back home, while Edward took me to dinner.

I spent a while just watching him dazzle the waitresses, and then while I was eating he explained to me in a way why he was in Port Angeles.

"So you read the minds of people to find out where I went, and when that didn't work you resorted to following my intoxicating scent?"

"Pretty much yeah." He answered, "And you were planning on doing what to your attackers? Because it didn't look like you were going to run!"

"I was going to make them wish they had never been born. Curse them until they screamed in agony, and begged for me to stop!" I replied, "I think even you should have noticed by now, my magic ability?"

"Of course I've noticed the magic, but I don't think you have it in you to hurt someone like that!"

I didn't reply and he just dropped the topic.

"Are you ready to leave?" He asked.

"If you don't mind!"

He called for the bill, paid it and we walked out into the night air together.

"Here, I don't need you getting cold!" Edward said, handing me his jacket.

I took the jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders. "Thanks," I breathed.

When we got back to the car, Edward opened the door for me and I climbed in, before he walked round to the driver's side, and climbed in.

Before I knew it we were back in the motorway, heading back to Forks.

"How do you know what I am?" Edward asked.

"Twilight!"

"Could you please explain,"

"Twilight is a book."

"And?"

"And if I say any more there could be some terrible consequences!" I said, finishing that part of the conversation.

"And you know what I am, yet you aren't frightened!"

"No, you're not frightening," I replied, "At the minute," I added on the end, just so he didn't decide to get angry.

"But you think I could be frightening?"

"Yes, you could be. Especially when you end up being dangerous!" I commented.

"You do know that this is dangerous!"

"I sort of guessed that. What with your reaction to me on my first day, then the way you seem to be always drawing me towards you one minute, then pushing me away the next. Edward you're not that hard to read. You keep getting angry with yourself because you know what a danger you are to me, yet you don't seem to be able to let go." I answered.

"Well Lilli, at least you know what I'm trying to tell you!"

"And I'm going to tell you that it doesn't matter."

"'It doesn't matter'," he quoted, turning it into a question.

"You are you, and you are very complex, but to make it simple. The monster in you knows that if it gets what it wants it will end up hurting itself." I answered, "Oh, how was the hunting?"

"Pretty good, Emmett did get a bit fed up with me. It was a long three days."

"But I thought you only just got back today?"

"We got back Sunday night. But it's been sunny the past few days,"

"Sparkling," I wondered.

"What?" His velvet voice was curious and very persuasive.

"It doesn't matter," I replied, "So how come did the tree days feel like longer?"

"Because, how do I put this... I didn't really want to leave, but it's easier being around you when I'm not thirsty," He started,

"Why didn't you want to leave?" I questioned, my voice sweet and curious.

"It makes me... anxious... to be away from you." His eyes were gentle, but intense.

"It makes you anxious, and I thought I was bad," I commented.

"Huh?"

"I've been constantly given Banoffee milkshakes, since I got home from school Friday," I started.

"And why?"

"Because when you aren't there I... how do I put this, em... not seeing you sort of make me feel, well anxious."

"This is all wrong!"

"Edward please let me explain, I don't get anxious because of you. It's because you're not there." I tried to explain, "At the minute I haven't got a care in the world, because I have a distraction, and love it."

"Distraction?"

"Yes, Edward you are my distraction, and I love you for it. If it wasn't for you I would have been dead and buried a long time ago."

"No, you can't say that. Because it was me that was going to kill you in biology!"

"Edward you may be right about that. But it was you that stopped me killing myself. I was intrigued by you, and that stopped me thinking about Lizzie, and everything else. You are my beautiful distraction."

With Edward's driving we were back at Charlie's house before I had time to say anything else.

"Will you be at school tomorrow?"

"Of course, I have a paper to hand in too." He said.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," I replied, getting out of the car.

As soon as I was halfway up the drive, Edward's Volvo was gone. I carried the one box that I had into the house with me. And Charlie saw me looking happy.

"Are you going to the dance next Saturday then?" He asked.

I said nothing and just nodded. A smile crept across my face, and a blush spread into my cheeks.

"May I ask who you are going with?" Charlie asked.

"No, I'm keeping it a secret. But you'll find out next Saturday!" I said before running to the kitchen.

The phone rang and I answered it. "Hello?"

"Saph, you're alive." Jessica said.

"Yeah, Jess I left my coat in the back of your car, you couldn't bring it to school tomorrow could you?"

"Course I can. Now I want details, what happened?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow in Trig!"

"Your dad's there. Well tomorrow in Trig!" Then she put the phone down.

--

I took off up stairs and put the shoes in the cupboard. Then I went to get ready for bed. I was hating the fact that I was lying to myself; Edward was more than just a distraction, and he would always be more, he was my new life; he had given me reason to live when I had lost everything.


	11. Interrogations

_Author's note: Thank you to my readers, and thank you to wingedvamp1107 for the review._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of Stephanie Meyer's or JKRowling's characters. And I don't own any of the parts of this chapter that resemble Twilight._

**One More Chance**

Getting to sleep was harder than I thought. The fact was that I knew my beautiful distraction would be there in the morning, ready to take me to school. And what's more I knew one thing about him that he thought no one else knew. I knew that he would be there, sitting in the old rocking chair in the corner, just watching me sleep.

I decided that it was better for me to try and get to sleep, so I raided through the drawer on the desk, for the torch, and then I found my battered copy of Twilight. I jumped back under the covers, and pulled them up towards the headboard, I moved my pillows so I would be comfortable, and I started reading by torch light.

It was about midnight when I found myself a little sleepy, but when I tried to get to sleep I couldn't. So I just sat back up and pulled the book and torch from under my pillow. I was so absorbed by the book I didn't notice when the window was opened.

I had gotten to Chapter 10: Interrogations, when I finally noticed the familiar scent of Edward. The difference between me and Bella at the end of chapter 9 was that I hadn't fallen asleep, I was still awake, knowing that everything that had happen the previous day had happened.

I continued reading, and I paid absolutely no attention to anything that might have been going on in my room. Though even Edward must have known by now that I wasn't asleep. I was still using the torch to read by, and I was turning pages.

It was about three in the morning that I found I had finished Twilight, and I really wanted to pick up New Moon; the only problem was that I would have to go into the cupboard right next to the rocking chair to get it. So instead I dropped Twilight on the floor, then I lay on my tummy and used the torch to raid for another book under my bed.

I was sat on my bed again a few minutes later, reading Jane Eyre. I was trying dreadfully hard not to look towards the corner of the room.

After that everything went black, and the next thing I knew was I was waking up, and the night was over.

--

When I finally rushed downstairs I realised that I was dreadfully late. I had used quite a lot of magic to make sure no one knew that I had been up all night, and I had sorted my hair. It was all a vibrant pink, with pure white highlights, and it was short and curled inwards at the bottom.

I left the house, making sure that I had put the heating charm on myself, and that I locked the front door. I was walking to school again, but before I could I noticed my beautiful distraction there with his Volvo.

"Good morning," his musical voice said.

"Yes it is," I replied, walking over to him.

"How was your night?" He asked.

"Don't tell me you don't know!" I snapped, not meaning to, "Sorry," I quickly added on the end hoping he would understand that I hadn't meant to say it like that.

"You sound grouchy!" He said.

"Yeah well, I couldn't sleep, so I sat up almost all night reading." I stated.

"May I ask what you were reading?"

"Twilight, then Jane Eyre, I just sort of fell asleep, before I finished it!" I said, I dug into my school bag, noticing that we were nearing school, "I thought you might want to read it," I said handing over Twilight as soon as I got out of the car.

"The legendary book!" He joked.

"It might as well be. You lose it and I'll stake you! I can't get another copy, it's from my old past!"

"I'll have it back to you before lunch."

We were under the shelter of the cafeteria in not much time at all.

"Hey Jess," I said.

She didn't reply.

"Morning Jessica," Edward said.

"Erm.. hi." Jess replied, she handed over my coat, and said. "I guess I'll see you in Trig?"

"Yeah, see you then," and Jessica walked off.

"This sounds like a good book, but how come am I in it?" Edward spoke quietly.

"I don't know, I brought it with me from my other dimension. And I'm sort of living by it, Bella told me to live life my way, but look where that got me; using the most gorgeous guy as a distraction, instead of doing what every other human girl in this school is doing, crushing on you!" I replied.

"So, just say that you went from your world into the book, is the third of the three things true?" He asked, I could tell he was trying to seduce the answer out of me.

"I'm going to have to tell you to find out. I'm no Bella, so things are different, but I'm not all that different!" I said before heading off to class.

"I'll see you at lunch," He called after me.

--

I didn't really pay much attention to what was going on around me, until I found myself in Mr Vaner's trigonometry class. Jessica was there sat at the back waiting to quiz me on what had happened last night.

"Tell me everything!" She commanded, before I had even taken my seat.

"What do you want to know?" I replied, as I took my books out of my bag.

"What happened last night?"

"He bought me dinner, and then drove me home afterwards."

"Oh, anyway how did you end up home so fast?"

"He drives like a manic!" I stated.

"Was it like a date? Did you tell him to meet you there?" She persisted.

"No, I was surprised when he found me."

Her lips puckered in disappointment, it seemed she thought my life was filled with scandal. "But he picked you up for school today?"

"Yes he did, that was a very nice surprise," I answered, honesty filling my voice with just a hint of the happiness that I had felt when I saw him this morning. I sighed unexpectedly, at the beautiful little daydream that was going on in my subconscious.

Jess ignored it, "So are you going out again?"

"Jess you already know the answer to that one!" I stated.

"Oh yeah, so it's official?"

"No, we're just good friends!" I stated, "At the minute," I added on in a whisper.

"Yeah, I heard that little ending!" Jessica said, "So has he kissed you?"

"And again, the answer is no." I replied.

"Do you think Saturday..." She trailed off.

"Jess to be honest I don't know." the hope in voice was plain to hear.

"I don't know how you can be brave enough to be alone with him!" Jess stated.

"Why?" I asked.

"He's just so, well... intimidating." She explained, "I just wouldn't know what to say!"

"Kay, he is a bit intimidating," I agreed.

"Well he's just gorgeous!" Jess said, as an answer to the problem.

"There's a lot more to him than just that!" I stated, wishing I hadn't.

"Like what?" She pestered.

"It's hard to explain, there's just something about him that's... enticing."

I tried to ignore her and pay attention to Mr Vaner, but she still had more to say.

"Do you like him?" She asked.

"Yes,"

"Do you really _like _him?"

"Yes,"

"How much?"

"I'll just say that if I was Cinderella, I would want Edward to be Prince Charming!"

That was the end of the conversation.


	12. Scars

_Author's note: Thank you, thank you, thank you! to those who have found the time to read this story, and a special thank you to wingedvamp1107 for the reviews._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of Stephanie Meyer's or J K Rowling's characters. And I don't own any of the parts of this story that resemble twilight!_

**One More Chance**

When the bell rang for lunch, the way that I stuffed my French book in my bag, and the smile that gradually slid onto my face may have given away to Jessica that I was hoping that someone was waiting for me outside.

"You're not sitting with us are you?"

"Not that I know of!" I replied, and rushed out of the classroom.

He was there leaning against the wall looking more gorgeous than any one should be allowed to be.

"Hello," He said walking over to me.

"Hi," I replied, as we set of for the Cafeteria.

"I enjoyed the book," he stated, handing in back.

"And do you think there is anything about Bella that is the same about me?" I asked.

"Lots of things," He answered, giving me that beautiful crooked smile.

We were sat at our table in the lunch room when our conversation turned to what I had said to Jessica.

"So I'm your Prince Charming?"

I blushed, "If you weren't my Prince, I don't know where I would be."

"I'm sure you would be somewhere else canoodling with someone else!" He commented.

"Then I'd be bored." I replied, "You may be my brave knight, and my beautiful Prince, yet you've got the danger that keeps me wondering." I paused, "No offence, but you're a bit like that romantic thriller I keep reading. You're the book that when you begin to read you know what's going to happen, the heroine falls in love with the hero, but then there's the sudden changes, and all the suspense and the danger, that keeps you reading, keeps you scared to turn the page, and keeps you wondering if all ends how you want it to end."

"So I'm your favourite book,"

"You could say that. But I don't think you'd fit under my pillow!"

"So I'm your Twilight."

"Edward, if this makes any sense please tell me." I said, then paused a bit, "You are the Edward Cullen that I fell in love with, when I was eleven years old, and running from everything. You are the one person who I felt could understand me, the only one who could make me laugh, and the only one who could make me cry with joy. The one person in the world I thought I'd never meet, and the one I was longing to find."

"It makes some sense." Edward replied.

"Look when I was eleven, I was just discovering my magic. I was in a terrible place, everything that had happened to me previously was throwing me towards the end. And then Katie gave me Twilight. I read it, and I wanted more, because Bella's life sounded so perfect compared to my shattered one."

"I can understand now," Edward answered, "And I from the way you explained, it was my character, that kept you alive to be here with me today."

I nodded.

We sat in silence a while, then a giggle escaped me.

"What?" He asked sounding frustrated.

"Bella's probably snogging a werewolf at the minute," I replied.

"Really?!"

"Yeah, Remus, my friend who is a slave to the full moon."

"Honestly?"

"Yeah, but he's a beautiful, kind, selfless, wolf." I answered. "And my mate Elsie's snogging Sirius, so maybe there is a hope for us all." I said, staring into space.

"You know you annoy me a little, when I can't tell what you're thinking."

"Do you really want to know?"

"Please?" He begged.

"I'm sorry, but my thoughts are off limits for a reason."

He reached across the table and placed him hand on mine.

The feeling was wonderful, "Jessica's gonna break all this down for you."

"Oh, well maybe there should be a little more for her to analyse." I hinted.

"Maybe there should be?" he pondered.

It was then that the bell rang for class.

We both got up and headed for biology.

--

We sat at our normal table, attempting to watch the film, Mr Banner was forcing us to watch. It was impossible to concentrate, when in the darkness, there was what felt like electricity flowing between Edward and I.

At the end of the hour, it felt like we had spent longer than an hour staring at each other.

"Well that was interesting."

"I have to agree."

Edward walked me to gym, he said goodbye, and touched my hand once again, before leaving me to go to his lesson.

--

"Saph, I don't like the Cullen sitch you've gotten yourself into!" Mike said, just before I left at the end of the lesson.

"Why?"

"He looks at you like you're something to eat!"

I ignored him and walked out of the class, to see Edward waiting for me.

We were halfway to his car before he spoke, "Do you really need to go to Seattle on Saturday?"

"I don't mind doing something different, why?"

"Well, it's going to be quite sunny on Saturday."

"Oh, I get it. You can still come to the dance with me though?"

"Of course!" Edward replied, "That's one other thing I need to ask, are you anything like Bella when it comes to being clumsy?"

"No, I have balance, and I actually paid attention in dance class."

Before I knew it we were outside of my house. "So I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Yeah, and by the way tomorrow is my turn!"

"For what?"

"To ask the questions."

"Okay."

--

The next morning I awoke, early and made myself look presentable. I was downstairs and ready for school before the sun rose. I sat in the chair by the window and looked out at the street. There was something I didn't want to miss, and someone I knew who would have probably realised that he shouldn't be where he was.

Charlie had gone to work and I sat in the chair still watching for Edward. He was quicker than Charlie, as soon as Charlie was out of the drive and halfway down the street, Edward was there. I didn't walk out of the house as I would normally have. I clicked my fingers as I walked into the hallway.

"I'm in the kitchen," I said.

And as I was placing the glass in the sink, Edward was standing at the door to the kitchen.

"Good Morning."

"Much better." I replied, walking over to him, "You're going to have to give me a minute, I need to go and grab my shoes, I'll be back in a tick." I said, brushing past him.

I was back down the stairs as soon as I could be. Skinny fit black jeans on, with a crimson shirt, and my piano platform shoes giving me a bit more height.

"Ready for school?" He asked.

"Yes," I replied.

We walked out of the house together, and he opened the car door for me. "Thank you." I said.

"How did you sleep?" He asked.

"Fine," I answered, "So what's your first question?"

"What's your favourite colour?" He asked.

"It depends on how I feel."

"Ok so what's your favourite colour today?"

"Crimson, because I feel wanted."

"What music's in your CD player?"

"My Chemical Romance, The Black Parade." I replied.

"From Debussy to this." He said taking the MCR CD out of the glove compartment.

"Yeah, I enjoy a wide range of music." I answered.

Throughout the day the questions continued coming. I answered them the best I could, and some triggered easy blushes, but when I turned scarlet, Edward stopped his train of questions to ask why.

Biology was complicated again. But I held it together, and hoped for a better outcome. After gym Edward was there again, firing questions at me. We arrived at my house, and we sat and talked.

I stopped mid-sentence when I realised who was about to show up.

"Lilli, what's wrong?" He asked.

I used all the magic I had to convince Billy and Jacob that they shouldn't have come to Forks and to my surprise it worked. They turned around and went home before they even reached the street.

"Nothing, something just changed that has changed a lot of things." I replied, "Now where was I?"

"I had just allowed you to ask a question, if I remember rightly."

"Oh yeah, can I ask for one thing?"

"Which is?"

"Can I introduce you to Charlie as my date for the dance on Saturday?"

"Can't this wait till Saturday?"

"No, this is your incentive to bring me back after our outing!"

"Fine, but why did you ask now?"

"Because Charlie will be here in a minute." I said getting out of the car and heading for the door.

Edward followed, "You little minx!" He whispered in my ear.

I quickly moved his car onto the road behind my truck before unlocking the door.

"Why did you do that?"

"So Charlie can park the Cruiser where it belongs!" I replied.

I threw my bag down in the living room and headed for the kitchen. Obviously Edward followed. I was pouring myself a glass of Banoffee milkshake when Charlie walked through the door.

"Sapphie?"

"In the kitchen, dad."

He walked into the kitchen and saw Edward.

"And who's..." he began.

"This is Edward Cullen, he's my date for the spring dance." I answered, before he finished the question.

Edward and Charlie had a huge discussion about me among other things. Charlie laid down his rules about what was allowed and what wasn't and Edward agreed to them all. Well only when Charlie was concerned, I guessed that there would be some that would be broken.

--

The next morning I woke to find that I was late. I had overslept and things were just going to get worse. I knew Edward was leaving after lunch, to go hunting. And I sort of guessed that this morning there would be a little private chat about my current situation, from my dad, before I left for school. I got ready and made sure I didn't step a foot downstairs before Charlie had left the house.

As soon as Charlie left the house I ran downstairs grabbed my bag and headed through the front door. Edward was there waiting for me. I jumped into the passenger side of the car, and the questions began. He asked about my family this time, and he was nice enough to stick to the this dimension family. Then he asked about my school friends.

Then during lunch the conversation took a turn towards a subject I quite hated.

"Could we please skip the my romantic history topic?" I asked.

"Now you've said that I want to know!" He pleaded.

He was sat next to me at the table so I didn't have the excuse of looking past him.

"I don't wanna talk about it," I replied, "I still have the scars from my first encounter with anything romantic to do with the opposite sex! So drop the subject!"

"No, you now have me curious!" He begged, his eyes searching for the answer.

I lifted the hem of my shirt just high enough so that the scar was visible, "This is what my first boyfriend did to me, the one from my other life, he took a knife and tried to kill someone else, but I tried to do the right thing and stop him!"

Edward ran one of his long slim fingers across the scar.

"What happened?" He asked, curiosity and sadness appearing in his voice.

I dropped the edge of my shirt and turned and looked down at the table, "I was ten, and he was twelve. He told me he loved me, and I believed him. And I believed I loved him. He started beating me, saying it was what people did to show how much they loved each other. And because I thought he loved me, my magic healed the bruises before my adopted parents could notice. When he saw that there were no bruises, he hit me harder, breaking bones. My magic of course healed them. Then one evening after school, in the summer, I was hanging out with him and his friends when he pulled a knife on a coloured stranger walking by. I tried to stop my boyfriend from killing this innocent boy, the knife went into me instead, it sliced two arteries and ruptured my spleen. And the guy I thought loved me left me to die."

One perfectly formed tear rolled down my cheek, "I knew then that every word this guy had said was fake, I thought about just staying there and dying, but then I realised that he wouldn't be punished for it. So I used what magic I could to stop the bleeding and heal what I could. Then I walked to my friend Katie's house. Her parents took me to hospital and I was saved. All I can remember after that is this really young, and really kind doctor, coming to see me every morning to make sure I was getting better. I can't remember his second name, he just told me to call him Doctor Carlisle. He was the one who persuaded me to give a statement to the police. My ex is now in a young offenders institution in the west midlands."

"Oh, Lilli you shouldn't have had to go through that." Edward said putting his arm around my shoulders and pulling me gently to him, "Did you say Doctor Carlisle?"

"Yeah," I replied, there was still the hurt in my voice from having to describe my past.

"would you know him if you saw him again?"

"I'm not sure, but he was so kind. He used to get some of the nurses to secretly give me sweets, I was in the hospital along time. Doctor Carlisle left the hospital the same day I did."

"You sound a bit happier."

"I am, because you are taking my mind away from the painful things."

"I have another question," Edward stated, still holding me, "Have you ever had any other boyfriends?"

"No, I never trusted anyone enough after him." I answered, "I did however, snog Remus the last night I was at Hogwarts, and later that night when I was drunk I had an hour long snog fest with Sirius, but that was only to try and get the to stop arguing over me!" I added in, giggling slightly.

"That's better, we have the giggles back." He stated, "So you mean to tell me that since the 'event' you haven't found anyone that you've wanted!"

"Yeah, but let me explain, I've never found any one that I've 'Wanted', before I arrived in Forks. Not in Phoenix, not in London, not anywhere, until now!"

"The one you 'want' isn't good for you though!" Edward whispered in my ear, holding me a little tighter.

I wriggled out of his grasp, "Neither was the guy who told me he loved me" I stated.

_Authors note: Thank you to you people out there who have read this story and who are loving it. Please, Please, Please, if you read the chapter, can you review it?  
And lots of thank-you's to those who do. I promise to mention you specially if you find the time to review._

_I'll see you in the next chapter!_


	13. First Kiss

_Author's note: Thank you for everyone who has taken the time to read the previous chapters as well as this one. And I'd like to thank those who have found the time to review, wingedvamp1107 and my school friends who have been my proof readers; thank you._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of Stephanie Meyer's or JKRowling's characters. And I don't own any of the parts of this chapter that resemble Twilight._

**One More Chance**

Edward left after lunch, I told him not to bother about the truck, I'd be fine. He didn't listen to me though, as soon as I walked through the student lot, I noticed the truck was there where the Volvo had been that morning.

When I got home I didn't really care about what I was going to do that evening. There was nothing, so I walked in the house. I dumped my stuff in the front room and walked into the kitchen. There on the table was a firebolt, and a little box with a silver and pewter locket in it.

"I'm sorry the presents are a bit late, it's just I had to get them sent from London." Charlie stated.

"Oh dad, wow. But why?" I replied, walking over to him and giving him a hug.

"I missed you coming of age, and I wanted you to have what every young witch should get."

"Wait a minute, I'm seventeen not eighteen. I don't come of age for a whole year yet."

"Sapphire, you're a witch, you come of age at seventeen. And yes I know about your magic, my mother was a witch."

"Daddy thank you!" I gave him a tighter hug, "This doesn't stop me being your little girl though!" I warned him.

"I never thought for a minute it would!"

--

I awoke the next morning knowing there would be a five mile hike a head of me. I shrunk my new broomstick, so it was small enough to fit into the small front pocket of my bag; I got ready and was waiting, in the kitchen, for Edward to arrive.

At exactly 8:45 there was a knock on the door. My heart uncharacteristically missed a beat. I snapped my fingers and walked towards the open front door.

And there leaning against the door frame, looking gorgeous as always was Edward Cullen.

"Good morning," He said, his voice like soft like the finest velvet, yet sharp and full of happiness.

"Yes," I replied, stepping out of the door, "Good morning".

"Are you looking forward to our walk?" Edward asked, as we walked towards his car.

"Of course, but you can walk, I'm flying."

"I thought you'd be different!" He said as the car turned the corner.

we chatted about very random things while Edward drove towards the meadow. He had motive to bring me home before the spring dance, and there was so much that was going to happen today, that the electric current between us was already beginning to flow. Every now and again, Edward asked a question which he hadn't gotten round to asking before.

When the car stopped, I jumped out, and waited for Edward. I pulled my new broomstick out of my bag and fixed it to its proper size.

"So you're going to fly and try and keep up with me?"

"Yeah, that's about right. I'll meet you in the meadow!"

"Fine, I'll run, you can keep up, but no going over the trees!" He said.

"Three, two, one!" I counted, jumping onto my broomstick.

"Go!" we chorused.

I flew through the trees like a bullet. Dodging and weaving through the branches, and making sure I didn't lose sight of Edward. He stopped just before the meadow, and I slowed, so I just drifted past him into the sunshine.

"Ready?" He asked.

"I am, but are you?" I replied, being slightly mean with my tone, to tease him enough so that he wouldn't stay in the shadows.

I jumped off my broomstick and crashed on the floor, among the daisies, buttercups and bluebells.

Edward in the sunlight was just as the book described, **his skin white despite the faint flush from yesterday's hunting trip, literally sparkled, like thousands of tiny diamonds were embedded in the surface**.

The only thing was that it was so much more believable, so much more indescribable. He didn't just sparkle, he shone. The light bouncing off his skin at such angles that he no longer looked like such a slightly ordinary human; he looked like a human form from another world, another galaxy, a man made of stars.

He laid beside me in the grass, his shirt open, showing off the marble contours of his chest. Every now and then his lips moved, so quickly it looked like they were trembling; he was singing to himself, but it was too low for me to hear.

As I continued to watch the peaceful face of my beautiful distraction, the beauty of the meadow seemed to dim. Edward outshone everything around me. I began to realise that there were some things that I didn't want to feel. I was scared, not of him, but of the fact that this could all be a dream, and he would slowly vanish, just dim and fade until there was nothing left.

I tentatively reached out to touch the back of his hand. I was amazed at it's perfect feel, silk smooth, but as cold as stone. When I glanced back at his eyes, they were looking at me. That gorgeous butterscotch colour, that came from his hunting trip yesterday.

"Don't I scare you?" he asked, his voice playful, yet still curious.

"Not really,"

He flashed a quick smile at me, his perfect teeth glistening in the sun. He lay back and closed his eyes once again, a smile still lingering on his perfect features.

I moved a little closer and traced the lines of his arm. He was so beautiful, how was he ever meant for me, an average girl, who happened to be a little abnormal?

"What are you thinking?" He asked, his voice was light, but there was a hint of curiosity.

When I looked up his eyes burned with intent.

"I wishing that I knew why things turned out like this, and I was wishing I wasn't afraid."

"I don't want you to be afraid," he said, his voice full of meaning.

"I'm not afraid like that, you're almost normal at the minute."

"So what is it that you're afraid of?" He asked, he was closer now and I could smell his irresistible scent.

I leaned in slightly to breathe in another breath of the wonderfully delightful aroma. And he was gone. I knew he why he had gone and I knew where. He was calming down, and making sure he wouldn't hurt me.

"I'm... sorry," I whispered, knowing he would hear.

When he walked back over he seemed calmer. He took a seat next to me on the grass, and said, "No it should be me who is sorry. Would you understand if I said I was only human?"

"Yeah." I said this yet still there was adrenaline coursing through my veins, telling me about the danger.

He could smell it from where he was. His smile changed, "I'm the world's greatest predator, aren't I? Everything about me seems to make you long for more. As if I need that though!" He was off bounding away. "As if you could outrun me!" He stated.

_I probably could, magic here. I could either appariate or fly! _was my unspoken answer.

"As if you could fight me off!" He snapped a branch from the tree without any effort at all.

_And I could probably do that as well. You're trying to show off in front of a witch!_

He walked back, the rash excitement in his eyes dimming with every step.

"Don't be afraid," he said, his voice seductive, yet he didn't mean it to be, "I promise, I swear not to hurt you." He said.

"I know, and let me tell you one thing. Stop showing off, I have talents too, I can fly better than most witches of my age, I have magic stronger than any magical creature of the age, and no matter how much you frighten me, I'm not going to go away. You may be able to outrun most people, and you may be stronger than most. But that doesn't help when the person you're hunting can vanish like smoke from between your fingers." I replied, "And I'm sorry, I should have learned. I'll try not to surprise you like that."

"Oh, come here!" He said, putting his arms around me and holding me close. "I know what you can do. I may have seen only little snippets of magic, but you, you're amazing and you are wonderfully human, and I wouldn't dare hurt you."

"Couldn't live with yourself if you did hurt me?"

"Of course I couldn't, You are the most important thing to me. The most important person in the whole of my existence, I don't think I could go on if you weren't there with that luscious scent of yours."

"Well I have something to admit. You're more than just a distraction to me..."

"And you've known this how long?" He murmured.

"Well, you've never really been just a distraction, but it's taken a lot to make me realise just what's going on in here!" I whispered, placing my hand over my heart.

"That I can understand." Edward answered, his voice musical and sweet.

He lifted my hand and placed his under it for a while.

"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb," he murmured.

"Hey," I said playfully hitting the back of his hand, "I'm not a lamb, and you're not a lion, you're much worse!"

"Of course you are, so the vampire fell in love with the witch?"

"Better," I murmured back.

"We had better get going," Edward stated, "You do still want to go the dance don't you?"

"Of course I do,"

Before I knew it we were both back at the Volvo. I had my broomstick in hand and was shrinking it bag to portable size.

"Okay, so you're going to drop me off at Charlie's, then your going to come back for me nearer to the time of the dance?" I asked, as I got in.

"If you want?"

"What do you mean, 'if I want' ?"

"Well, you could grab your dress, and then you could come and meet my family before the dance?"

"That sounds so much nicer than being grilled by Charlie. Please?" I pleaded.

We spent the rest of the journey discussing random things, from music to books.

Charlie was home when we arrived back.

"Sapphire?"

"Yeah, dad!" I shouted as I walked through the door.

Edward and I walked into the kitchen, "How did the firebolt fly?" Charlie asked.

"Like magic, if that explains it. Thank you again." I replied, "I'm gonna go and get my dress, then I'm heading to get ready with Alice!" I said leaving the kitchen.

I guessed that while I was away, Charlie would grill Edward about today.

I arrived back downstairs a few minutes later, with two boxes, on obviously held my dress and the other the shoes which I had bought. Edward saw I was struggling to carry them, so took them both off me. And I took the box with the shoes in back off him.

"I'll see you after the dance dad!" I said as I left the house.

My dress and shoes were put in the back of the car and Edward set of for his house.

When we got there I was amazed, the house reminded me more of a Victorian manner house than a modern mansion.

Edward carried the huge box into the house, and I carried the little shoebox. As soon as we walked through the door, Alice was there.

"Edward give me that!" She said taking the box off him, "Come on Sapphire, time for introductions later. I don't know why he kept you out so late." She grumbled.

I followed her, knowing that if I didn't there may be hell to pay.

Alice sat me in a chair in her over sized bathroom, and started on trying to style my hair.

"Alice, what are you trying to do?"

"It needs to be straight!" She muttered.

I muttered a spell, and it was straight, "Any better?"

"Yeah, much. Edward didn't say you had magic!"

"I got him to promise not to tell."

"By the way I like the dress, only problem is the shoes don't match!"

"Alice, I'll fix it. When I bought the shoes they didn't have them in the same colour as the dress, so I still bought them. Magic comes in handy."

Twenty minutes later, both Alice and I were getting ready to descend the huge staircase.

Alice went first and told me to wait until I saw her step off the bottom step.

I did as I was told. Descending the stairs was tricky. I concentrated on not tripping over the floor length shimmering periwinkle tinted white silk. I got to the main stairs and saw the look on Edward's face.

He looked spectacularly stunning in his black tuxedo, and I saw Alice stood there slightly behind him, with Jasper, then Rosalie and Emmett stood further back, then finally stood to the side were Carlisle and Esme.

My dress started with a white corset, laced with periwinkle threads and pearlescent sequins. Then from the bottom of the corset, the silk started it clung to my hips then flowed smoothly to the floor. I had hold of part of the skirt in the hand that wasn't using the banister for balance, so I didn't trip. You could see the beautiful shoes that I had bought. They had been green silk, but only I could think of a better way to wear shoes than having Cinderella glass slippers. My hair was its natural auburn, but it shimmered with silver as it moved in the light, just like the star from the film stardust.

Edward took a step towards me as I neared the bottom of the stairs. He took my hand and lead me towards everybody.

"This is Jasper," he said.

"It's nice to meet you," I greeted Jasper.

"It is wonderful to meet you as well," He greeted before he and Alice left, heading off to the dance no less.

Then Edward walked me over to Emmett and Rosalie. He introduced them, and introduced me.

"It's nice to meet you Sapphire," Rosalie said.

"Yes, it is very nice to meet you, and may I say you look beautiful." Emmett stated, before he and Rosalie headed in the same direction Alice and Jasper had done.

Edward walked me over towards Carlisle and Esme. Before he had chance to introduce me to them I remembered something.

"Doctor Carlisle?" I asked.

"Sapphire, I didn't think I'd see you again." He said.

"So you know each other," Esme said.

"Yes, Doctor Carlisle is the one person who saved my life, when everyone else had given up on me. I must thank you again for that." I said.

Edward introduced me to Esme, then he walked me towards the front door.

"I have to agree with Emmett, you look beautiful tonight." Edward said as we walked through the oak doors.

"Thank you, I must say you look dashingly handsome yourself."

Edward stopped me on the porch, "There's just something I'd like to ask of you." He said.

"And that would be?" I asked.

"Would my lady, allow me to steal a kiss, before I escort her to the ball?"

"Yes," I whispered.

He placed a finger under my chin and lifted my face. He then leaned in and touched his lips to mine. Edward's cool, had lips, against my soft warm ones, felt amazing. I had learned from Bella's mistakes and didn't throw myself into the kiss, I just moved my lips with his. There I saw the fireworks and heard the heavenly choir, this was meant to be.

When we broke apart the sun was almost finished setting. So Edward held out his arm, I placed mine on top and we walked together towards the car parked in the driveway.

There was one, black Aston Martin Vanquish.

"Is My lady ready to go to the ball?" He asked.

"Yes, My Lord," I replied.

I saw the beautiful smile Edward gave me as he helped me into the car. Tonight would be a night to remember, and it would be for all the right reasons.


	14. Spring Dance

_Author's note: Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of Stephanie Meyer's or JKRowling's characters. And I don't own any of the parts of this chapter that resemble Twilight._

**One More Chance**

Throughout the drive back to Forks high school, I was still marvelling over the kiss. There was so much that I had felt that couldn't possibly be put into words. And there were some things I'd never thought I'd ever get to experience. Edward was truly one of a kind, and he was a proper gentleman.

"Lilli, do you mind me asking, what are you thinking?" He said, wonder filling his voice.

I didn't answer, not because I didn't want to but because I couldn't.

"Lilli?"

I just turned to look at him; I still couldn't answer because I didn't know how to answer.

We were nearing the student lot now, and it seemed that the heavenly choir was just beginning to fade.

"Edward, I'm not really sure what I'm thinking, sorry," I said, my voice sounded a little dazed.

"Don't worry, come on. There's a dance to attend and I'm sure you're going to grab the attention of everyone in the room." He said; we were at school now.

Edward got out of the car and walked around to my side to help me out, he held out his arm and I placed mine on top, and we walked towards the school gym together.

As we walked through the doors I realised that everyone looked ever so pretty, and I started to feel that I wasn't going to be anything compared to them. I noticed Jessica and Angela with their dates, slow dancing in the corner. And there was Alister with his groupies. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice had taken up the middle of the dance floor. They slow dancing spectacularly.

Edward handed over the tickets and we walked towards the dance floor. I heard whispers of people who were wondering who I was, and there a few gasps from people who recognised me under all the different coloured lights.

_"Who's that with Cullen?" , "How come I've never seen her around here before?" , "Oh my, doesn't Sapphire look beautiful," , "That dress must have cost her all the money she earned while working for Mike's parents," , "She said she wasn't coming, and look who's on her arm!"._

When we reached the dance floor, I turned to face Edward and he turned to face me. I placed one hand on his shoulder, and with the other I lifted the skirt of my dress just enough so I could dance. Edward put one hand on my shoulder and the other on my waist, and we began to waltz. Soon we were twirling and gliding and it felt wonderful. I felt like Cinderella at the ball, dancing with my Prince Charming.

The whispers continued, and both Edward and I smiled at each other as we heard each new whisper. As the song ended, we slowed and gazed into each other's eyes; completely forgetting everyone around us, and slowly we leaned towards each other and once again our lips touched. And it was just as wonderful as before. The electric like current passing through us, the feel of his cold marble lips against mine, making me feel like nothing else mattered ever but Edward. We stayed like that, kissing each other for a while.

When we broke apart we started to waltz again, still high from the intoxicating aroma from the other. Once the song was over we headed outside into the night.

"I think the Cullen scandal just deepened!" I stated.

"I may have to agree with you there." He replied, "I'm still not sure that I'm finished with you yet though!" He teased.

"I don't mind. I am yours to do with as you see fit."

"Now I wouldn't say that." Edward replied, he stood up, and picked me up and carried me off to the car.

"Where may I ask are we going?"

"Have you seen the time?"

"No I don't believe I have."

"Well, I have to get you back home, to get your clothes to bring you back to Charlie, to take the car back home, to come back again."

"Why don't you just take me to Charlie's I can bring my stuff from yours by magic and you only have to go and drop the Aston back to Carlisle."

"But then my evening with you is cut short," He whined, kissing my forehead softly.

"Technically it won't be though!" I whispered back, gently pulling his face to mine. I captured his lips for a small kiss before he set me down on the ground.

Edward helped me into the car and drove to Charlie's.

"You do know I can just sneak back out again."

"And you would do that?"

"Of course I would, if you were waiting for me." I replied.

I walked into the house first and Edward followed.

"Hi dad."

"Good Evening, Charlie." Edward said.

"Hello," Charlie called, he walked into the hallway from the front room. "My don't you just look stunning, Sapphire."

"Thanks dad. I said I'd be back didn't I."

"Did you have a nice time?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah I did."

Then Charlie vanished into the kitchen.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Edward asked.

"If you want to," I replied.

Edward took me into his arms just once more, and kissed me properly.

"I'll see you later then," I whispered.

"I'll be in the meadow as soon as I can be. I'll meet you there?"

"Of course. Love you." I kissed him once more, and he turned and walked towards the car. Before he drove away he flashed me his signature crooked smile.

I closed the front door and turned, "I'm going to bed, I'll see you in the morning."

--

_Author's note: Thank you for reading this chapter, this may be the last one in a while. I have my module 1 and 3 maths GCSE exams in 9 days time, so wish me luck._

_I hope you liked the chapter, and any reviews would be gladly appreciated. Thank you._


	15. Sneaking out

_Author's note: Hey! I know I said I wasn't updating in a while. But my mum has told me to take a break from Revision. I think I last updated on Tuesday, and since then all I've done from walking into the house till all hours of the night, has been Maths revision. My Parents are getting a bit fed up with me, so I've been granted permission to use the Internet for a few hours. And so I am using those very few hours of spare time to try and bring you a wonderful new chapter._

_There are some people I would like to thank! and they are:_

_- __**Amber **__~ my lovely friend who has been really helpful all week, trying to keep me on my task of revising, and thank you for the reviews._

_- __**wingedvamp1107**__ ~ I thank you for wishing me good luck (I'm going to need it), and thank you for your reviews._

_- __**Becca C**__ ~ another of my friends from school. I'm glad you liked the description of the dress in chapter 14. And I'm glad you now understand why I am so protective of my writing journal. Thank you for the review and I know you were reading the story in English._

_- And one last thank you, it may be last but it doesn't mean I don't like you as much as everyone else - Thank you to all my readers who continually tune in to the story, even if you don't review it's nice to see that my story is appreciated._

_This bit is for all the above mentioned, and anyone who is new to reading this ~ Thank you for making me feel happy and special, because you've picked out my story to read over millions of others; thank you for helping me with my writing, if you didn't read it. I wouldn't write it._

_I know this authors note drags on a bit. But I'll give you the chapter I promise._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of Stephanie Meyer's or JKRowling's characters. And I don't own any of the parts of this chapter that resemble Twilight._

**One More Chance**

Sneaking out was easier than I had thought possible. Charlie didn't seem to suspect a thing. I went straight to my room, after my brief good night. I used an old muggle trick I had learned to try and throw Charlie off the scent if he did get suspicious, I tucked my pillow under my quilt before I headed out of my bedroom window.

I must just note that flying, while invisible, in the middle of the night, is so much fun and so exhilarating. The cool night air floating past kept me alert and the thought of seeing Edward again kept my mind busy. When I arrived at the meadow I saw nothing but the beautiful space in the moonlight.

I landed and gazed towards the flowers which both Edward and I had laid among eariler in the day.

"My Lady," the magical voice called.

I turned to try and locate him. I searched yet still I could not find.

"Edward?" I whispered.

I heard his ghostly laugh. As soon as the sound touched my ears I turned to where it had come from.

He was nowhere to be seen and my heart dropped. I became slightly panicked; what if Edward had fallen to his inner demon, would he be doing this, preparing to attack?

"You called for me," He replied, slipping his ghost like arm around my waist.

"You came." I whispered, I was overjoyed, and it showed.

"And you broke about all of your father's rules!" his musical voice strict in a teasingly playful way.

I turned in his arms, so I was facing him, "And what's he going to do about it? Arrest me?" I giggle in reply.

He smiled, and then held me tightly before giving me space to run if I wished. "May I mention you look even more irresistible in the moonlight?" he spoke, and every word of it he meant.

He pulled me close once more, and I stayed there when he released his hold on me. I rested my head on his stone chest.

I breathed in the intoxicating aroma, which was Edward. I listened to his chest. I could hear the sound of his even breaths, but I was left to imagine what his heart would sound like.

We stayed silent for a moment. I was listening to what I was imagining, and Edward breathing deep.

"What are you thinking?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"I'm imagining your heart beat." I replied in no more than a whisper.

Edward placed on of his silky fingers under my chin and raised my face until it was angled towards him.

He then brushed his thumb over my lips making them tremble. A smile placed on his pale white that looked almost the same colour as my dress in the moonlight.

Edward then leaned in and carefully placed his lips on mine. Slowly and carefully, our lips moved together. I was lost in the moment but not too lost to notice Edward's tongue slip across my bottom lip begging to be through. I followed the unspoken instructions... no orders... which I had been given; and slowly and hesitantly I parted my lips slightly, just enough for him to be happy yet not enough for me to go overboard, to deepen the kiss.

Edward had both of his arms around my waist holding me there close to him; I placed my arms carefully on his shoulders, and let my fingers entwine loosely behind him. He didn't mind, and I wasn't forcing myself on to him.

We stayed like that snogging and holding each other tight until an unexpected drop in temperature made me shiver involuntarily. We broke apart and suddenly the high I had gotten was over, I quickly cast the heating charm on myself before Edward could complain.

"I wasn't finished kissing you yet," I whined, half heartedly.

"I know but we can't stay out here all night!" He replied kissing my nose.

"Well then, Prince Charming had better accompany his Princess home," I giggled, standing on my toes to reach his lips. I placed one small kiss there before I stood before him.

"How do you suppose we get there, I could carry you, or we could fly?" He asked, and before I could answer he picked me up bridal style and began to walk towards the edge of the meadow.

I cast a spell to send my broomstick home, before I rested my head against the stone like body of Edward and closed my eyes. Edward running was one of those things I didn't want to have to experience just yet, Bella had almost always come off worst, so I closed my eyes and tried to forget he was running.

When I opened my eyes, we were outside of my bedroom window.

"Lilli would you like to jump through first?" He asked.

I replied, by jumping out of his arms and through the window. He swiftly followed.

We sat together on my bed for a while talking in hushed whispers. I had never thought that I could ever be as close to someone as I was to Edward. And that scared me; I had been secluding myself from everything since I was a small child, I had always judged myself and though of myself as inferior because of my background, the life that I had been leading, I had always though of myself as the loser, because almost everyone I knew had real parents and all I had were ones who thought they's look after me instead of having to go through all the pain and torture of having to look after a baby, and all the sleepless nights.

Yet here sat next to me, talking with me, holding me close, and kissing me with such passion, was a guy who in a way was just like I had been, yet his problems were sort of worse, he was a vampire, I am just a human who happens to be a witch. This guy who talked to me, held and kissed me, was way more beautiful than I deserved; and he deserved better than me.

I had put myself away from people for so long, that I had forgotten how to love. I had seen it, I had read about it, but I had almost forgotten how to feel it. And this guy who had stolen my heart, was slowly giving me back everything that I had given away; and it scared me, I had never been so close to anyone that I had thought about how much I needed them, how much they needed me; I started to feel like there was a net and slowly it was closing in, pushing me in one direction, towards a future I didn't want. Yes I loved Edward, but did loving him mean I would lose the freedom I so wanted to cherish, the freedom from rules that I longed for?

I found myself falling asleep in Edward's cold steely arms, yet my sleep was not comfortable. Every time something new popped up I found I was being faced by the same question, freedom from everything or Edward?

_Author's note: I'm pleased that you've stayed with the story this far, I keep wondering if I'm forgetting something, or just getting too lost in my twilight world to notice that everything I write is just babble. If you liked the story could you please review! I love having people tell me their honest opinions about my writing. I mentioned before that I wouldn't be writing if people didn't read it, and I find that if people review, I'm compelled to write more, to give them the answers to questions they don't even know they are asking, or to just give readers something which will have them hooked on the story._

_So if you have read this could you please review it. Even if it is a one word review I don't mind. Even if you just say 'wow'. And I don't even mind if you don't leave a signed review, if you don't want to leave a name don't. It won't bother me, I promise._

_See you in the next chapter _

_x'Lilli'x_


	16. Edward or Freedom?

_Author's note: I'm stealing time from my revision to bring you this chapter but before I do:_

_There are some people I would like to thank! And they are:_

_- __**wingedvamp1107**__ ~ my new friend who I thank almost every chapter. Thank you once again, and thanks for putting this on your favourite list._

_- __**ILoveTwilight1 **__~ thanks for adding this story to your favourites list._

_- _**Liduen-Zar'roc**_ ~ Thank you for voicing your honest opinion on the first chapter._

_- And one last thank you, it may be last but it doesn't mean I don't like you as much as everyone else - Thank you to all my readers who continually tune in to the story, even if you don't review it's nice to see that my story is appreciated._

_This bit is for all the above mentioned, and anyone who is new to reading this ~ Thank you for making me feel happy and special, because you've picked out my story to read over millions of others; thank you for helping me with my writing, if you didn't read it. I wouldn't write it._

_I know this author's note drags on a bit. But I'll give you the chapter I promise._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of Stephanie Meyer's or JKRowling's characters. And I don't own any of the parts of this chapter that resemble Twilight._

**One More Chance**

Every dream sequence which I landed in I was faced with that same godforsaken question

_Edward or Freedom?_

I wanted both Edward kept me going and I knew that he would never keep me prisoner or keep me as a pet; but there was something that told me if I kept doing what I was doing, when I wanted my freedom I couldn't have it. I knew that if I tried to follow Bella's way then I would be heart broken when Edward tried to give me my freedom. But what I didn't know was how my relations with a certain vampire would fair if I decided to have a go at freedom. I knew that he had tried to get Bella to go to college, but I wasn't Bella, would he have the same attitude with me if I tried to do something I had always wanted. Would he wait for me if I asked him to? Would he? Could he let me have a go at university and a career and still wait for me? Or would he change his mind and give me my freedom, my way, and risk his own existence on one small chance that I would meet someone I wanted at uni?

I had all of this running through my head all night. The questions, the possible outcomes, whether I was worth the sacrifice. What I didn't know was whether I had voiced those opinions during my sleep or whether I had voiced some other none pressing matter. All I knew what that when I began to stir I was cradled in Edward's arms; it seemed he had tried to help me into a calmer sleep but holding me close, and probably humming. He had his eyes closed in thought, although as soon as I shifted my weight slightly his eyes flashed open.

He kissed me good morning before letting me up.

When I walked back into my room from the bathroom he was sat there thinking again.

"Edward, are you there?" I called.

"Um," He replied.

I walked over to my bed and sat next to him, "What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"I'm wondering why you asked so many questions and voiced so many possible reasons for each answer during your sleep last night." He replied, "I could answer those questions if you wish?"

"Please!" I answered, taking his hand and pulling him towards the stairs.

"Firstly, if you decided you wanted to be free of me, I wouldn't stop you leaving. I would care about you just as much anyways. And I'd been there if you ever wanted me back. Second if you wanted to go to college I wouldn't stop you. Which one did you have in mind?" He asked as he sat down in the kitchen.

I was raiding the kitchen for food when I answered, "I have been thinking about going back to England for a few years; studying at Oxford University."

"That's a good university." He stated, before carrying on answering my questions, "Yes I would wait for you if you asked; I'm not going to get any older am I." He smiled, "And I would still wait if you wanted to make a career for yourself. I'd still wait to see if you needed me." He finished, just as I took the last bite of the apple I was eating.

I kept munching on the remainder of the bite of apple, and Edward sat there watching me.

"One thing you did say last night that got me wondering," He said, "You were mumbling about how being close to me scared you, and another thing I don't get was that constant question you kept asking yourself. 'Edward or freedom? What is it that makes you ask that?"

"I'll start with your first comment. I'm scared to get close to you. Not physically but emotionally," I paused thinking of how to explain it.

"Oh, why?"

"Edward, I don't really know. There is just something that keeps telling me to back off; to leave, and not get involved. Something telling me to leave now while it's not too late. My heart has been broken so many times by people who I have gotten attached to; I don't know if I will survive another let down.

"I don't know if I can trust myself enough to take that leap of faith. I know that you'll be there to catch me, but I'm still afraid. I know you'll be there, but a strange logic is telling me that I'm not going to get to where you are, I'll fall before I reach you.

"And where my freedom comes into this. That same weird logic is telling me, to run, to never stop running; if I don't stop nothing can hurt me because I won't be anywhere long enough. The logic tells me that if I forget love, and bury that side of me then I'll be a stronger person, it keeps telling me that I should forget the hopes and dreams of my childhood, the cottage with the winding path, the beautiful home, and the husband who would kiss me hello when he came home from work; I don't want to lose that but it means that my freedom is gone.

"To explain what I mean, in the years I spent growing up in the other world I learned how my life would go. I'd be free to do what I want when I wanted, until I found the right man, then when I was married I became a possession of his; everything I owed no longer belonged to me, they belonged to him. These were the views of my adopted mum and they were drilled into me every day. And the dream of the cottage, all came from what I saw. My adopted father would kiss my mum goodbye before he went to work, and he'd kiss her hello when he came home, and there would always be a single white rose in his hand when he opened the door, apart from anniversaries and her birthday when it would be a bunch of red roses.

"Me being allowed to go wherever I want and do whatever I want, if what I've longed for. And being single and attached to no one is the only way I've been able to achieve that.

"But my heart tells me that there may be a way around this. And my instincts tell me to stay. I'm lost." I explained, "And the one thing I need is to be found."

Edward didn't reply at first, he just got up from the chair he was sat on and hurried to my side. He placed his strong arms around me and held me there, "I'll find you, I promise."

_Author's note: I'm pleased that you've stayed with the story this far, I keep wondering if I'm forgetting something, or just getting too lost in my twilight world to notice that everything I write is just babble. If you liked the story could you please review! Even if you hated the story review! If there is just one part or one tiny little paragraph you liked please tell me. I love having people tell me their honest opinions about my writing. I mentioned before that I wouldn't be writing if people didn't read it, and I find that if people review, I'm compelled to write more, to give them the answers to questions they don't even know they are asking, or to just give readers something which will have them hooked on the story._

_So if you have read this could you please review it. Even if it is a one word review I don't mind. Even if you just say 'wow'. And I don't even mind if you don't leave a signed review, if you don't want to leave a name don't. It won't bother me, I promise._

_See you in the next chapter _

_x'Lilli'x_


	17. The calm before the storm

_Author's note: Thank you for reading this far. I'm still stealing time from my revision; Maths can be dreadfully boring. And my homework is almost finished but it's killing me so I'm venting my frustration into creativity by writing another chapter for you._

_Disclaimer: __I don't own any of Stephanie Meyer's or JKRowling's characters. And I don't own any of the parts of this chapter that resemble Twilight._

**One More Chance**

Edward wiped the tears from my cheeks with such care and such a soft touch I wasn't sure if he was just pretending not to be human. He held me as my silent tears rolled. I was so lost, I knew what I wanted and I knew how to get it, but there was everything I had been taught while I was growing up that pushed me in the other direction.

Edward would always be there if I needed him; he kept telling me so. He kept telling me that he'd never take my freedom from me; and I knew he meant it.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes," He whispered in reply, his voice still it's musical velvet.

"Could you do me a favour, and take me away from this house?"

"Of course," He answered, picking me up, bridal style, and heading for the front door. "Those shoes are really nice, and I know someone who is even more jealous of you now." He said kissing me.

I was dressed in a black ruffle pencil skirt, and a corset shirt top, on which the corset was black. And I was still wearing the glass shoes.

Edward's Volvo was on the drive. I hadn't thought he'd have brought his car just to come and visit. He put me into the passenger seat then vanished, until he was sat behind the wheel.

I turned in my seat so that I was leaning against the door and facing him. He smiled his beautiful crooked smile, and I just had to smile back. I loved him with all my heart, but I had some many things that made me feel all lost that I wasn't sure how in the world I was going to get what I wanted.

I leaned forwards and turned the radio on. The song 'Find Yourself in you' by Everlife, began to fill the car.

"_She never thought that she could,  
Get her second chance,  
Running so far from all she's ever known,  
Convinced she's lost all meaning,  
Where did her dreams go,  
Still she knew that there was something more,"_ The radio sang,  
_  
"Don't be scared there's someone there,  
To say these words you need to hear,"_

I joined in singing at this point, _"Don't let anybody tell you who you are,  
It's okay to let go, you're that shooting star,  
Remember all you wished for,  
Believe it will be true,  
You will never find yourself anywhere else,  
You'll find yourself in you."_

"_Sometimes people tell you,  
Be like me to fit in,  
Do you know your identity is not in them,"_

"_Don't be scared there's someone there,  
To say these words you need to hear,"_

"_Don't let anybody tell you who you are,  
It's okay to let go, you're that shooting star,  
Remember all you wished for,  
Believe it will be true,  
You will never find yourself anywhere else,  
You'll find yourself in you."_

"_Why should I measure the world,  
By someone else's design,  
Oh I won't let won't fly by,  
Hey look over here I just found the real me,  
Now it's your turn to see,  
Now it's your turn to see,"_

"_Don't let anybody tell you who you are,  
It's okay to let go, you're that shooting star,  
Remember all you wished for,  
Believe it will be true,  
You will never find yourself anywhere else,  
You'll find yourself in you."_

"_Find yourself in you,  
Find yourself in you."_

The song finished, and we were in silence, apart from the radio.

"I didn't know you could sing." Edward commented.

"I don't tend to, so not many people know that I have a singing voice."

I turned the radio off, as I noticed we were nearing Edward's house. "I'm never going to get used to this place you know that!" I stated.

"I didn't think you would." Edward replied, "Can I ask you to tell me about your life before you were switched to here?"

"I shouldn't tell you, because I don't know what will happen but I might as well." I replied, "I was in a foster home, for a few years, then when I was three, a couple wanted to adopt me. I was given two parents and a home. They were very old fashioned in their beliefs. My mum didn't go to work. She stayed at home, kept the house tidy and looked after me. My father brought all the money into the house. I was kept inside and homeschooled until I was seven. My mum looked after me nicely, and during the day she would sit with me teaching me how to play the piano, and how to sew; after she taught me the stuff I needed for the curriculum. By teaching me the way she did; she got to force her beliefs upon me. Which is how come I'm in such a muddle now."

"So when did you end up here?"

"During the summer before my twelfth birthday."

We were at the house now. It still looked beautiful beyond words. Edward, helped me out of the car and carried me to the porch. He didn't put me down, even when I protested.

He let me walk through the oak doors. And as soon as we were through the doors, Alice was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, "Edward, I'd watch your head, there's gonna be people wanting it on a plinth tomorrow." She said.

I wasn't really paying too much attention, there was something going on with my extra special talents. There was a pain in the back of my head, so I let my mind wander, the first thing it came across was a peek into the future.

I looked at the stairs and suddenly, something happened I don't know what but something changed. There was Bella on the stairs dressed in a pale pink dress, and a bouquet in her hands. She was walking down the stairs with Alice, who was wearing another dress in the same style. I was pulled from the vision by Edward putting his arm around my waist.

I tried to reason with myself it was a hallucination. Bella wouldn't be back in this world. And she wouldn't get married in pink.

I was still thinking over this while Edward showed me around the house. It was only as we approached the final flight of stairs that I realised something, Bella and Alice were Bridesmaids, so who was getting married?

I looked out of the glass wall, and looked across the vast landscape, the beautiful and huge back garden of the house. There was a huge lawn, then a river, the other side of the river there was a dark dense forest.

"Don't tell me you're waiting for the running and screaming?" I asked, when Edward sat down on the sofa.

"I sort of am. I didn't expect your reaction to be so calm."

"Edward, the running and screaming, came when I was being forced to learn about vampires, in defence against the dark arts. I just wasn't allowed to run, and I wasn't allowed to scream. I had to study. So you don't scare me."

"I don't think you should have said that!" He replied, sliding off the sofa into a crouch like he was preparing to attack.

"You wouldn't!" I said, backing away slightly.

I didn't even see him jump, the next thing I knew was two steel arms around me, and being held to Edward as we crashed into the sofa and pushed it into the wall.

"Fine, you are a really really scary monster!" I replied, giggling.

"Do you mean that?" He asked, still holding me in an awkward way.

I couldn't reply because I was holding back giggles, so I nodded.

Edward suddenly shifted me slightly, and Alice burst through the door and took a seat on the carpet. "It sounded like Sapphire was being turned into a snack, so we wondered if you could spare some?" she asked.

"I'm sorry Alice but there's just not enough of her to go around." Edward replied, his voice playful and not very serious at all.

"Alice said there's a big storm coming, and Emmett wants to play ball. Are you game?" Jasper asked.

Edward looked at me first.

"You can bring Sapphire!" Alice said.

"Would you like to go?" he asked me.

"I might as well."

"Sorted, come on Jasper, let's see if Carlisle is coming." Alice said getting up and running back to the door.

"Like you don't already know," he said as he followed her down the stairs.

"I'll just have to watch out then!" I said turning to Edward.

"What for?"

"Big, scary, non-vegetarian vampires!" I replied, letting a smile spread across my face.

"Oh yeah, I can cancel with Alice, I don't want you hurt!" He said.

"Edward, what have I got that will keep me safe?" I asked.

"Magic," he answered.

"Well done." I replied kissing him.


	18. Daddy's girl

Edward took me home later in the day, and everything was fine. We were talking and laughing and joking around. The day had been so much fun, I had met the Cullen's properly and they all seemed to like me; Edward had even had a go at trying to learn how to fly. It didn't really go too well, he fell off once then gave up.

We were outside of Charlie's house, and I was going to have to convince Charlie to let me out of the house.

I noticed something was up, Charlie was in the front room and he was pacing looking rather angry.

"Something's up!" Edward stated, "Charlie's too angry for me to be able to tell you what's wrong."

"Well, I'm not going into the storm without a backup plan, come on you're coming with me." I said, "What's the worst he can do when there is an angry vampire there?" I joked.

We walked to the house together, and I opened the door keeping it as quiet as I could. I walked into the front room, and Edward followed.

"Dad, I'm home." I said.

Charlie didn't reply. He stopped pacing and looked out of the window, not turning to face me.

"Dad?"

"Sapphire Lillith Swan, how could you not tell me?" He roared.

"Tell you what dad?" I asked, now knowing full well what he was going on about.

"You being a convict. Miss Swan, I believe you were arrested and charged for the murder of your best friend Lizzie Daven-forth! And yet you didn't think to tell your dad!"

"Dad listen to me!"

"No, you have been lying to me!" He roared.

"Charlie!" I screamed, "It was all a misunderstanding, I was blamed but I didn't do it. I was the scapegoat, the easy answer. There was no one to give me an alibi, and those who murdered her, gave false evidence to the police. I was wrongly convicted, I was in the library when she was murdered, and I was trying to escape from the people who were torturing me!"

"Sapphire Lillith Swan, go and pack your bags, leave this house and never come back!" Charlie stated, his voice betrayed him, he was angry with me, but he didn't want to lose me.

"And where am I supposed to go?" I retorted, "You're throwing me out on the street!"

"He's here with you isn't he!"

"Dad, I can't just go and live at Edward's house, what would Esme and Carlisle think. And this is my home, I don't want to leave. Dad please, don't do this please?"

"If you're not gone in an hour you can leave what you can't carry!"

"Fine, I'll go and pack my bags, and I'm gone. I'll be no more trouble," I sobbed, "You'll never hear from me ever again." I stormed to my room.

I got there and slammed the door, and began to cry. I clicked my fingers and my stuff packed itself into boxes and suitcases. Then when everything was packed I sent it to the back of the truck. I picked up a piece of paper and a pen from the drawer in the desk and penned a quick letter to Charlie.

_Dad, _I wrote,

_I'm sorry, I didn't think anything would come of it. I was the victim as well as Lizzie. I'm so sorry, please can I ask you to consider changing your mind. If you need to contact me, you'll have to decided to and wait for me to call. I can't give you an address or phone number, because I don't know where I'm going to go. I love you lots dad, and I don't want to leave home._

_I can't go to Phoenix because there won't be a daughter for you to forgive. I'm still a daddy's girl, and you throwing me away is making me wonder if I even should be._

_But as you don't want me, I'll go. You'll just have to wait for my physic abilities to tell me when we are supposed to talk again._

_I'm going to miss you, and I still love you. You're my daddy, how could I not love you. Goodbye._

_Sapphire._

I left the tear stained letter on the bed and walked back down the stairs.

"Dad, I'm going!" I said walking out of the front door and slamming it.

I walked to Edward's Volvo, which he had packed all my stuff into. He opened the door and I slid into the passenger seat. By the time I had wiped the tears from my eyes, we were leaving Forks.

"Lilli, I tried to reason with him, but he sent me away!" Edward said.

"Don't worry, I'm just homeless now, so you can drop me on the next street corner. I'll think of something!" I stated.


	19. Sapphire's Room!

_Author's note: Thank you to those who have read this and those who continue to read this._

_I would like to thank:_

EdwardCullensGirl1010

~ Wingedvamp1107

_for reviewing the last chapter and:_

jessmr

_for adding this story to her alert list._

_And a big thank you for all those unnamed peoples who continue to read this._

**One More Chance**

"Lilli listen to me, we are not going to leave you out on the street." Edward told me, "Charlie may have thrown you out, but we're taking you in."

"Edward," I sobbed, "I can't, your family is really nice and everything, but it's just it doesn't feel right, me turning up unannounced and crashing at your place."

"Lilli, have you forgotten Alice has a talent for telling the future, she only saw what was going to happen seconds before it happened because Charlie made a snap decision based on your replies. She and Esme have been sorting things out."

"Thank you for offering me a place to stay, but I must decline."

"Too late, we're here. Come on, you're not scared of a few vampires? Are you?" he teased.

"Of course not," I replied, as he helped me out of the car.

I saw a glimpse of Emmett and Jasper running over and emptying the back of Edward's Volvo. And Edward ushered me into the house.

"This is your home now too." Edward stated as I walked through the oak doors.

"I'm never going to get used to that either." I replied.

"Never thought you would." Edward stated, "Now Alice has a surprise for you!" he turned and led me into the front room.

Alice was there perched on the grand piano, swinging her legs and humming.

"Sapphire!" She called as soon as she saw me. "I'm sorry about Charlie. Now Edward, stay! Sapphire, follow please."

I did as I was told, Alice made me follow her to the top of the house. She stopped me at the top of the final flight of stairs.

"Close your eyes," she said, then she placed her hand on the small of my back and directed me towards where I was meant to go. We walked through a door and she once again stopped me, "You can open your eyes."

I did as I was told and wow. The room was beautiful, willed with reds and black, and there were beautiful embroidered and painted decorations in topaz, and butterscotch yellow.

"What do you think?" Alice asked.

I walked a bit further into the room and I looked around, there was a huge four poster bed, with a beautiful cherry oak frame; roses and vines delicately carved into the posts and timbers. The bed sheets were black silk, with topaz embroidered pattern, and the drapes were a delicious ruby red.

The on the far wall was the window. It was in the original design of the house, and where the window sill should have been there was a huge padded seat. The cushions and the seat were all a dusty crimson, the cushions had gold beading around the edge, and the quilted pattern on the padded seat was sewn in a golden thread.

"Alice, I can't describe what I think, but thank you."

"That's good. I'll let you get used to your new habitat."

Alice left me on my own and I wandered to inspect the room. There were three walls in a midnight red and one in black, all the wooden furniture was cherry oak, and looked antique. I had two three door wardrobes, one tall chest of drawers, and not just a dressing table with mirror, but a desk; and who ever had brought my stuff up and put it away had already plugged in my laptop. I had to admit, vampires thought of everything.

I walked over the window, kneeling on the window seat I looked at the view. From here I could see the front drive, and all the surrounding fields, there was even one thing I hadn't yet noticed, the front drive was made up of a long road that turned into a circular drive just in front of the house, like most English period houses, and in the middle of the circular piece of drive was a kind of water feature. I had been too busy looking out to the side of the drive to notice it before, but there was an angel water feature which had its own pond, and beautiful flowers growing around it, and it was in the centre of the drive, so the cars had to go around it to get out; it's positioning made it a bit, like a round-a-bout.

"You like it then?" His musical velvet voice came from the door.

I turned and ran into his arms, "Of course I do Edward. What is there not to like?"

"That's a good point." He replied, "Are you ready for the baseball game?"

"Yes, of course." I said.

He picked me up and threw me carefully over his shoulder. He then proceeded to walk down the stairs, while carrying me in a fireman's lift. Every time he took a step his perfectly proportioned and toned bottom moved in a totally sexy way.

"What are you thinking?" He asked, "You'd normally be protesting!"

"Maybe I've found a reason not to!" I teased.

"Expand on this?"

"Well there is a _perfectly_ good reason why I'm _not _protesting!" I giggled.

"And this is?" He said growing a bit more impatient.

"It's a very _proportioned _argument!"

"Lilli, you're not making any sense!" He stated.

"Read _between _the lines!" I pointed out.

"Lilli, please explain."

"Well from where I'm, erm... from where I am, there is a particularly _good _reason why I don't mind you carrying me!"I replied, "I would normally complain but I get quite a good perspective of things from this angle!"

We had reached the bottom of the stairs, "Lilli, you are making no sense," he stated.

"I was, you just weren't paying any attention to it." I said, pinching his bottom before walking towards the front door.

He stood where he was a minute, adding up everything I had said, and then there was a, "Ah,"

"Lilli, you were staring at my butt weren't you!"

"Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies!" I replied, running through the door, and jumping from the ledge on the porch to the gravel below.

He caught up with me in no time, his arms were around my waist like steel bands; pulling me closer to him, and he rested his chin on top of my head, "Oh Lilli, you little minx." He murmured.

"I suppose I am," I replied, slipping my arms around his slim figure and sliding them into the back pockets of his jeans.

"Are you planning on leaving your hands there?" He asked.

I nodded carefully, he moved one of his arms from around my waist and pulled my hands out of his back pockets. "We had better get going, or we'll miss the game!"

"Can't we be fashionably late?" I asked, turning in his grip to face him.

"Lilli, you know how much I'd love to stay here alone with you, but do you know how much I don't trust myself?"

"Not much," I replied, "Fine if we are going to the match let's go!"

Edward let me climb onto his back; I wrapped my legs around his waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck, resting my chin on his shoulder.

"You may wish to close your eyes?"

"Edward!" I replied, "I've ridden a broomstick in gale force winds at over a hundred miles an hour, I'll be fine!"

"If you say so!" Then he was running. It was wonderful.

_Author's note: Hope you liked the chappie. And I'll see you in the next chapter._


	20. The Storm

_Author's note: Hey there. I hope you liked the last chapter._

_I'm so happy, my Maths GCSE's are over and done with. I believe I have failed, but I can only hope I haven't. I bring you yet another chapter, and hope that you will love this as much as you love the rest of the story._

**One More Chance**

We turned up at the clearing a while after everyone else had started playing. I realised just how loud a game of baseball could be when it was played by a bunch of vampires. The noise when the bat connected with the ball was deafening, and the speed the ball vanished at, it could probably puncture the fragile body of a human like me.

I jumped with fright when I heard the sound of Carlisle colliding with Jasper, when they were running for the base. The noise was that loud and such a shocking sound it frightened me; no offense to the Carlisle or Jasper, but the noise was like a road traffic accident; it was that terrifying.

Edward kissed me goodbye, then took Esme's place on the team, while Esme and I took a seat at the side of the pitch. My goodness things were defiantly going to get worse tonight, and I had no idea of how bad things could actually get. I was hoping that I wasn't going to end up like Bella, being forced away from Edward, just because I would get hurt.

The events of tonight would change the course of my life, they would give me the incentive to do something amazing, and they would give me the inspiration to do something I had never thought of before, but the events of tonight would also wreak my life forever. Everything was going to change, yet as I sat there with Esme none of this was to any of my knowledge, I could not see my future, nor the changes that fighting James would have on my life.

Half way through the baseball game Alice froze and saw what I knew was coming, James and his coven were coming and they were running. This would set the cogs in motion. Do I follow Bella's plan, or do I go my own way.

I do things my way.

Edward came to my side, and sat with me. Esme took his place in the baseball game. He tried to make me feel better. He knew what was coming just as much as I did. The only problem was that our futures were going to shift. I wasn't going to phoenix apart from for the inquest into Lizzie's death. I wasn't going on the run. I was going to stay and be strong. I was going to be the Sapphire Lily, not the Lily Sapphire; the strong lily made of sapphire, not the sapphire scared to a lily white.

"Everything's going to be okay!" He reassured me.

"I know, everything's going to be fine!" I repeated.

He put his arms around me and I snuggled into his side. We were sat like this when the others walked into the clearing.

A swift gust of breeze blew my scent over to them. Laurent was able to resist, but James got ready to pounce, and Victoria stayed where she was. James was a tracker and he was ready to kill, there was going to be no escaping him, Laurent was quite peaceful but had a strong alliance with Victoria; and Victoria was a self-preservationist, she would look after number one, and try and keep herself alive.

"She's with us!" Carlisle snarled at James.

"But she's human!"

"It doesn't matter; she may not be human for much longer. She's with us!" Carlisle growled.

James didn't listen any longer, Edward suddenly jumped in front of me ready to pounce. James came running towards us. I took the chance and threw the first cure I could at him. He staggered backwards, and Edward, Rosalie and Emmett went after him.

Laurent tried to take on Esme, Carlisle and Alice; while Jasper came over to protect me. Victoria took a run at me and knocked Jasper out of the way. She had almost reached me when I screamed, "Crucio!"

She tumbled backwards and was screaming in pain. She continued to try and get away, but I never gave up. If there was a chance that I could scare them away from me, I would try. Victoria fell to the floor, writhing in pain, and screaming.

I stopped the curse when I began to feel faint. Edward was by my side in seconds, and Jasper and Alice were there in front of us.

"Come on we're going!" He stated.

I pulled him to me, and kissed him in reply. Just as our lips touched, Victoria broke through Alice and Jasper, she was touched the ends of a few strands of my hair and she was flown backwards. But just as the magic had thrown Victoria back, it also pushed Edward away from me. He was pushed with such force, and flew at such a speed, when he hit the tree he was unconscious. Could vampires be knocked out?

"Edward!" I screamed.

Just as I did, I felt something pull my arm back. I felt the cool breath against the back of my hand, then the cold lips, and then the final bite. The pain was immense, like being burned at the stake, it hurt too much yet I did not scream. Showing pain is failure. Soon the pain was gone, replaced by another which slowly burned away at me, beginning at my fingertips.

James and Victoria vanished, while everyone else gathered around Edward. I forgot about my pain and ran to Edward's side. His body looked lifeless and corpse like.

"Edward, wake up!" I cried, holding his limp hand in both of mine, as I knelt down beside him. "Please, wake up."

Carlisle whispered something to Esme, and she came over to me. She tried to gently pull me away, but when that didn't work she resorted to forcefully dragging me away. I was pulled away from the limp and lifeless body of my favourite Cullen.

As soon as my mind was off Edward I started to realise just how much pain I was in. "Esme, James bit me!" I whispered.

Suddenly Carlisle appeared, "Sapphire, do you want to be a vampire?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied, "But not yet. Not ever if Edward's not here."

He took my hand and pressed his cool lips to where James had inserted his venom. The pain was slightly worse when Carlisle took a bite, but as he slowly drained James's venom out the pain began to ebb away.

"Is that better?" He asked.

I nodded, "Edward?" I asked, worried.

"Unconscious." Carlisle replied, "We're taking him back to the house. Would you like me to carry you?"

"No thank you. I'll fly." I said, standing up, and pulling my broomstick from my back pocket. I turned it back to its normal size and waited.

The Cullen's and Laurent left first. They all headed back running. I jumped onto my broomstick and headed for the skies. I flew back to the house, over the tops of the trees. I used the fast flowing air to clear my head.

What if Edward would never be the same guy he was before? Would he ever wake up? What had I done? Did I just get myself thrown from another home before I had even been there more than a day? What did they think of me? Did Esme now hate me for hurting her precious son? Did Rosalie hate me even more, for hurting her brother? What did Emmett now think of me? Would Jasper be the same caring person he had tried to be? What about Alice, would she have the same attitude towards me, or would she suddenly hate me? And Carlisle what would he do?


	21. My fallen Angel

_Author's note: Thank you to_

_Edwardcullensgirl1010 and whoever it was who reviewed chapter 20 and forgot to leave a name; thank you._

**One More Chance**

I flew back to the house, debating to myself whether I should just run, and leave the destruction behind me. The only flaw to that plan was that Edward was my life, and I wasn't going to give him up to no one, never mind leave him without a goodbye.

I ultimately decided to fly straight to the house. I knew that by the time I would arrive that they would all have been there a reasonable amount of time.

As I was coming to land in the back garden, I saw that Jasper was there waiting for me.

"Carlisle wants to see you in his office," he said taking my broomstick off me.

I ran into the house, and clambered up the first flight of stairs, then I walked calmly to Carlisle's office. No one was there, so I waited outside.

Rosalie walked down the stairs, looking rather angry. When she saw me she gave me such a look I was horrified. I knew she didn't like me, but I didn't expect her to go and give me he death glare, I expected her to take a stress, and shout and scream at me, maybe even throw a few punches; I expected her to do some actual harm, give me some kind of punishment for hurting Edward. Emmett was with her, and he took them to their room; he didn't even think about looking at me.

I was a disgrace. And I knew it, the first few who had seen me, had though the worst things ever.

What if Edward was dead? Properly dead? Never waking up again kind of dead?

Jasper was suddenly there taking Esme from Alice. Alice came over to me and stated, "Don't worry yourself. Edward will be awake soon; and don't you go running away, he's going to need you!" She said in an angry tone. She hated me, not for hurting Edward, she knew that was an accident, but for the fact that she couldn't do anything to help him.

Carlisle had stated to them that they had better leave Edward alone. Carlisle and Laurent weren't long in coming down the stairs.

He let me into the office, and he told me to take a seat. I didn't sit at the desk I perched myself on the window seat, where I could watch over the front drive, and the angel who I wished would come to life and save Edward.

"You don't mind if Laurent stays do you?"

"Not at all."

"We know you have magic, but do you have any idea how strong it is?" Laurent asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm no help there. I know I have magic, but I've never really used it to defend myself..." I trailed off, "Oh no. No... NO!" I screamed.

"Sapphire, calm down." Carlisle said.

"Carlisle, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." Was all I could say.

"Miss Sapphire, could you explain why?" Laurent asked.

"This happened once before, only differently." I said, "There was this guy, Jason, he followed me home from school, and was planning a horrid attack on me. When he pushed me to the floor, I wasn't sure of how to stop him. So when he went to punch me, his hand connected with my palm, and he was sent flying to the other side of the street."

"Okay, that's similar." Laurent hummed.

"Jason was human. And he was taken into intensive care. I ran home and said nothing else about it. Six months later, Jason's brain gave up, and his life support machine was turned off. In those six months he never regained consciousness." I finished, tears rolling down my cheeks, "I'm so sorry Carlisle. I'm sorry."

Carlisle stayed silent, and I guessed he was thinking, calculating the differences between the two cases.

"May I see him?" I asked.

"I think it would be best if..." Laurent replied.

"Look, I'll just peek through the door. I only want to see him; to see what damage I've done, and to have one last look at my angel. Then I'll go, promise." I begged.

"Miss Sapphire I still think it would be best if..."

"Sapphire I think I have a way to save him!" Carlisle interrupted, "Edward's just fighting with himself, he's not in too much danger."

"How?" I asked.

"To be honest I'm not sure. But Alice sees you leaving, don't it won't help."

I didn't reply, I couldn't. I knew I had to save Edward, but I also knew that I couldn't stay here; I had almost killed my angel, my beautiful distraction, my one and only.

"Good, now if you go and sit with him, you will know when he's awake." Carlisle said ushering me out of his office.

I ran up the stairs, and into my room. I grabbed the quilt from my bed and my pillow, and then walked into Edward's room.

I crashed in the corner watching him; carefully. The limp and lifeless body of my angel was there. He looked ever so peaceful in sleep.

Once or twice during the night I thought about going to sit by the bed, and just talk to him. But then I realised, that I wouldn't know what to say. I'd just talk and then he'd realise just how much he didn't love me and he'd never wake up.

I did think about just telling him how much I loved him and begging him to come back. But then I realised just what that would mean. He wouldn't wander off like he had done with Bella, he just wouldn't wake up.

At about two in the morning, I saw his chest start to rise and fall once more, I took this as a good sign, and moved myself to go and sit by the side of the bed. I crashed on the floor, and waited for another sign.

I must have fallen asleep for a little while, because when I opened my eyes again, I noticed that my blanket was covering me and my pillow was once again behind me. I vowed that I would find out who it was who had tried to keep me warm, and I'd thank them.

As I was waking up I noticed Edward's fingers began to move.

I threw my quilt to the side and turned so I could rest my chin on my arms on the side of the bed. I watched his fingers as they moved ever so slightly. I started to feel ever so bad. I had caused this and it hurt. Edward was the only man I had ever loved properly; and now I was the one who was killing him.

His hand then moved like it was trying to reach something. I moved my arm, and stretched my hand out, so if he wanted he could reach it. I was about to put my head back down against the covers when his cold fingers entwined in mine. I smiled, he was coming round; yet it still pained me to know that I was the one who had caused this.

Carlisle came to check on him, in the early hours of Monday morning; and announced that Alice couldn't see him waking up for a few hours yet. One single tear fell and rolled down my cheek.

_A/N: I'll see you in the next chapter!_

_x'Lilli'x_


	22. See you in heaven

**One More Chance**

At five that morning, I decided that I couldn't stand just waiting for Edward to give up the fight. He was a vampire, and he'd probably be able to hang on longer, and six months was a long time to suffer heart break.

I got up and ran to my room, I quickly packed a few things, and got changed. I knew I'd be in London before the hour was up. I left everything behind apart from the major things I needed, i.e clothes, a spare pair of shoes and my broomstick.

The locket Charlie had given me, I tore from my neck as I walked back to my angel. He still laid there, as peaceful as the grave.

I walked to his side, wondering if what I was doing was right. I knew I should stay with him, but I was dying here, just watching him fight, and lose grip on his existence.

I placed one small kiss on his frozen lips. Then whispered in his ear, "I promise we will meet again, I'll see you in heaven."

I then turned and strode over to the window. I gazed across the treetops, to see the rising sun, then 'pop'.

I was gone.


	23. The Angel Arises

_A/N: Thank you to wingedvamp1107 and Edwardcullensgirl1010 for their reviews._

**One More Chance**

**Edward's POV**

_Why did this happen? I know she was defending herself but why did it also affect me? And how come did Victoria get up and walk away?_

_Oh I know, Victoria never hit the tree!_

_This happened to me, because I got that bit over protective, when she could have looked after herself. And if I hadn't have kissed her at that moment, I wouldn't be lying here talking to myself like this._

All of this was running through my mind. Killing me, because I wanted to wake up, I wanted to see Sapphire again, and tell her everything was going to be fine. But I couldn't I was stuck.

_**Look, here Eddie, just think about this. Maybe she forced you to kiss her so she could get rid of you? Ever thought about that?**_

My monster was back, and handing me that annoyingly influential side of the argument.

_My Lilli wouldn't do anything like that? She loves me._

_**Then why did she let go of your hand.**_

_That was Esme's fault, she took Lilli away from me._

_**But did Lilli complain? NO!**_

_I know Lilli, she wouldn't leave me._

_**Then why hasn't she come to see you yet? Why hasn't she come to hold your hand and talk to you? Why isn't she here whispering sweet nothing's in your ear, and begging you to be her beautiful distraction again?**_

_I don't know..._

_**See, she doesn't love you anymore. And she'll be off to university in a bit, then there will be a guy, and she'll love him, get married have a few kids and grow old. She has no need for you anymore.**_

_Stop it..._

That's when I heard the screams from another room.

"Oh no... No... NO!" I heard Sapphire scream.

_**See she doesn't care. She's elsewhere in the house. Probably being thrown out by Carlisle.**_

"May I see him?" I heard Sapphire beg.

_**This is where she comes to finish you off mate. And you can't even let me out to kill her before she kills you!**_

_She wouldn't kill me. She loves me. She'll stay with me._

I heard no more of the argument down stair, nor anything from anyone else for a while. I just laid there in the darkness looking for a way out, a way back to my sapphire lily.

A short while later I heard the door open, and someone walk through it. I knew who it was, there was a beating heart and she was breathing. She did not come and sit near me though. I heard the dragging of material across the floor, and the small 'flump' as she crashed on the sofa in the corner.

I feared that she did not come near me because she feared me. But then hearing the muttering of Carlisle to Laurent, I found that it was not me she feared, but herself. She was scared of hurting me, more than she already had. Carlisle and Laurent discussed the incident that preceded the murder of Sapphire's friend Lizzie.

It seemed, Sapphire dare not speak to, nor touch me in case something sparked her magic and she lost me forever.

But little did she know that is was her voice and her touch that would bring me back to her.

"I'm sorry Edward!" She sobbed. It sounded like she was crying and really killing herself over things, "I should be dead. And you should be the one unharmed; I should have let James kill me when he had the chance. Everyone should have left him alone."

Her voice was bringing the light back, the beautiful existence which I craved.

My fingers twitched, and I heard her take in a shocked breathe. Then the gentle pounding of her falling to the floor and rushing to the bedside.

I felt the mattress beneath me dip a little, and realised she was there, resting on the edge. My fingers continued to twitch, and I felt the heat of her hand close to mine. My fingers entwined with hers, and the light came closer.

She just stayed there, with her fingers wrapped in mine. I heard her breathing slow, until it was steady and even. She had fallen asleep, and I realised that she was exhausted; Sapphire hadn't been able to have any sleep all day, and she would have been forcing herself to stay awake for me.

I heard Carlisle come in and check on me later. Then after he left, Sapphire's fingers left mine. And I heard her rush from the room.

She was back quite quickly though. I felt her breath over my face, then the touch of her deliciously warm lips to mine. "I promise we will meet again, I'll see you in heaven." She whispered, in my ear.

Then she was gone. I heard her take the step to the window, then a small 'pop'. And she was gone.

Just as Carlisle rushed into the room, I flashed my eyes open and sat up. I had missed her by seconds.

"Sapphire, no!" Carlisle had shouted as he rushed up the stairs, but we had both missed her.


	24. Lust's Slave

_A/N:_

_Thank you to wingedvamp1107 for your review: I'm glad you're happy and I'm glad that you love the chapters. I hope you like this one just as much._

_By the way this chapter is back in the point of view of Sapphire. This chapter has references to Adult themes, but is still rated T because they are only references._

**One More Chance**

I arrived in the middle of Diagon Alley, at five past five in the morning. There were very few people about, but the shops were beginning to open and I was glad that I hadn't ended up splinched; that was the first time I had ever travelled by Apparition.

I walked out of the street and headed straight for the ministry. I was going to get onto the Oxford program, no matter what. I would be me. And I wouldn't let anyone stop me. And I would do what the hell I wanted in the process.

Walking through the streets I found that I was scared for my life; Alice was surely going to be coming after me soon. And there would be no way that I'd be able to fight her off if she decided to take me home.

Before I got to the ministry, I saw someone I thought I'd never have to face again. He stood tall, looking just as scruffy as he had done at our previous meeting, and there stood next to him, was her. She looked a mess, completely; her hair was still that same beautiful colour, (only a shade or two brighter than my natural one), but she was still wearing the same getup she'd been wearing in the clearing.

It was hell and his mistress coming after me. And I was surely going to be toast, or to them full English breakfast.

He swaggered over to me, "Hello missy. I wondered where my snack went."

"Piss off. I could take the both of you down." I replied.

"But not with a broken heart!" Victoria spat.

"Just because I have a broken heart, doesn't mean I can't shine." I retorted.

"But then of course. Why would she want to beat us? Her precious Edward is dead. So there's really nothing to live for!" James stated.

"Of course he's dead, you buffoon, he's a vampire!" I shouted back, "And he's not dead. He's not going to die, not just yet. I'm going to save him. I'm going to find the miracle cure. And you can't stop me." I ran.

I had just reached the street corner and they had surrounded me. I took a step into the alley, and tried to find a quick solution to my problems. I couldn't curse them; there were too many muggles that could hear.

"Sapphire, babe up here!" Someone shouted.

I looked up, and saw a face I thought I'd never see again. H was just as gorgeous as ever, no match to Edward, but gorgeous all the same.

"I guess, I'll be seeing you some other time!" I stated to Victoria and James, before appariating to the balcony where Sirius was waiting for me. He then took us both to his London apartment.

We quickly walked inside, and shut the door.

"I wondered when I'd see you again." He stated.

"And I wondered if I'd ever get to say my goodbye." I replied.

"But don't you still love me?" He muttered, playing with my hair.

"Sirius, yes I love you. You are the one of the four brothers' I wish were my brothers."

"Sapphie?"

"Yes,"

"Do you really mean that?" He said.

"I believe I do."

He captured my lips, and I didn't expect it. He was kissing me with such a raw passion that I just had to give in. My lips melted into his, and I was kissing him back; obeying every little order. Edward never kissed me like this, and I knew he never would. So what if love and lust keep different company; I could go back to Edward all sorry and teary eyed later, after I'd found out what human love was all about. Sirius was pulling me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, and laced my fingers into his ebony hair; pushing his lips onto mine.

We broke apart for a breath, before attacking each other once more. Slowly I found myself melting completely into Sirius. He was like the perfect fit; like two jigsaw pieces that would fit together without any problems. His tongue was there begging to be allowed and audience with mine. I just had to agree, and I didn't act tentatively like I had done when I had been snogging Edward. As soon as my lips were slightly parted, Sirius's tongue darted into my mouth, and started fooling around with mine. Tonsil Tennis, I do believe they call it; and what a match, the passion following between us like it had never done before; begging with us and forcing us to give in to them, to forget rationality and everything else.

Suddenly I was overcome by some feeling that I couldn't just stand kissing Sirius, I had to be closer to him, and he had to be closer to me.

We broke apart for another breath, "Do you want to?" he asked, out of breath.

I replied, with another heated kiss. I placed my arms between us, and started opening the buttons to his shirt. With every button that was opened, more and more of his perfectly toned chest appeared. And he was warm, not cold. And I knew he wouldn't stop me.

Soon his shirt was laid discarded on the floor. And He was starting on my buttons, when through the door James and Victoria burst.

"Oh, look at this. What would Eddie think?" Victoria sneered.

Before either James or Victoria could pounce, I got both me and Sirius out of there. We were now in that lovely house of his, the one I had visited just that once at Christmas.

We were just outside of his room, and naturally like Sirius and like the gentleman he was, "No where were we Miss Potter?"

I placed my lips once again to his, and there again, the passion ignited just as quickly as it had vanished with the disruption. While both Sirius and I were attacking each other's lips, Sirius guided us quite skilfully into his room. I paid hardly any attention to the walls, or anything around me. All I wanted was Sirius. My mind had given up and I was a slave to the lust that had been pent up inside me.

Sirius pushed me lightly upon the closed door and kept kissing me. His fingers nimbly unfastening all of the tiny buttons on my red silk shirt, then as the material fell to the floor, he took his time to kiss his way down, and back up my chest with tiny little butterfly kisses.

I knew how this was going to end and I don't think Sirius realised just what was going to happen. This whole meeting was going to end badly. First of all we'd get all the thrills and the highs from the events that we were messing around with; then would come the terror and the trauma.

_Later that day_

I awoke, to the black of night. I had arrived in London early that morning, walked along a few streets, almost gotten killed, found Sirius, and become a slave to my own subconscious desires.

Edward had been right: 'Love and lust don't always keep the same company.'

Although in my defence I was kind of high. Sirius _is_ a walking aphrodisiac; you get close to him, and you just have to get closer.

So I'd gone and lost something I couldn't get back. Unless, timeturner, that's just rubbish idea. The good point is I'm not dead, the bad point is I know someone who will have been watching my future quite closely, and that little someone will be quite disgusted; hopefully she could restrain herself from telling anyone.

I got up and got ready. My red shirt was a bit scrupled, and my jeans were now just in a pile on the floor, but they'd do.

When I got to the kitchen, Sirius was there. He didn't look to happy.

"Who's Edward?" he asked quietly.

"Oh, what did I do wrong?" I begged, taking a seat next to him at the table.

"Only screaming his name instead of mine!" He stated.

"Shit." I muttered, "Edward is the guy from the book. Have you ever read twilight? I'm a bit hooked on it, and I must have zoned out, you do know you remind me of him." I lied swiftly.

"Thanks." He said getting up, t_he door's just down the corridor, I believe you can show yourself out._ He added in his head. Of course Sirius knew I could read minds.

I grabbed a slice of toast, charmed my clothes so they looked clean and changed the colours so they looked like new clothes. Then I grabbed my bag, and left.

That would be one house, I would be glad to never have to see again. As I walked down the street, and out of Grimmauld Place I realised why I shouldn't have said goodbye all those years ago; it hurt more.


	25. Conscience

_A/N: _

_thank you to my friend wingedvamp1107, for your review it's always nice to hear from you_

**One More Chance**

_**Holy shit, Lilli you shouldn't have done that. You little whore, come on you have a guy who loves you more than words can describe and you go and sleep with that little piece of filth. Couldn't you tell he's a player?**_

_Oh great my conscience turns up now. I feel bad enough already. How was I supposed to know, I'm a naive girl, I'm not ready for all the responsibilities that being a fully grown little woman brings along._

_**You should be sat by Edward's bedside, whispering those sweet sweet nothing's into his ear.**_

_Okay, Mrs Smarty Pants, so tell me why I feel so... well wrong... and so bad about hurting Edward._

_**That is because you kissed him just as Vicky came at you.**_

_Fine. Have you ever thought that sweet nothings are not what Edward would want to hear? Shouldn't they be sweet somethings?_

_**Look you beat me fine. The only plus I can give you is that now you feel really bad and are going to do something to make up for it.**_

I was striding down the streets of London heading for the station. I would sit there and think a while; hopefully Hell and his Mistress would come back and finish me off.

_**Don't you go thinking like that; what would you do when you realise that Edward's never going to see you in heaven, coz if you go and get yourself killed he' not going to die for you is he.**_

My conscience had a point. He hadn't said he would die for me had he; no. I had better come up with a better plan. I could hardly walk the streets of London in the early hours of the morning. And I had to find that bloody locket, I'd dropped it while I was travelling, I had no idea where it went, but I needed it bad. It was the last thing I had of Charlie, before he turned into the less powerful brother of Lord Voldemort. I was so going to end up losing everything and having nothing to do but run, continuing to run to something I couldn't see and to run from the horrors of my past. But what happened when I ran out of places to run to.

_**Little girl, listen to me. Go to the ministry, and get your act together. They'll find that locket and then you can go home, no questions asked.**_

_I have another idea, I'll get the locket, and I'll go home, no risk of questions being asked._

_**Lilli, Lilli, Lilli, such a bad idea.**_

_And you're going to have me thrown in a prison cell for being here without permission._

_**So escape before they can get to you.**_

_Then they'll find me and I'll be on the run._

That shut her up. I walked back to Diagon Alley. The busy streets of London annoying the hell out of me. Yeah I looked like a seventeen year old, but god I could fight like a ninja; all those perverted old men that were ogling my butt through my jeans. Good thing I could read minds.

I walked down Park Lane and towards Hyde Park. This guy decided to follow me. Jesus, he was undressing me with his eyes, and god his annoying thoughts, he was planning on jumping me in the park.

I decided to take drastic action. I clicked my fingers and as I walked, I vanished.

I appeared still walking down the street, but Diagon Alley. The shops were all closing, but I didn't mind. I'd been in London just over a day, and I was already missing home. I walked down the street and looked down at the cobbles checking between each one. And there in the spot where I had landed, yesterday morning was my locket.

I quickly picked it up, and replaced it around my neck. I was going home just a little more whole. I was already regretting what had happened between Sirius and I, but I was going to get a whole lot more stick when I arrived back home; and I knew getting back into Charlie's good books would be a challenge I would have to overcome.

Just standing there in the street thinking about how I would explain myself to a certain psychic vampire, had me in tears. I felt so bad, and I felt so broken, and so dirty. Maybe my conscience was right. I was nothing but a whore.

I could hardly stay in a city where I felt like I was one of the undergrowth, one of those who people used to get what and where they wanted to be.

I quickly decided on my next port of call. I couldn't well go back to Forks. Not yet, I needed to figure out my mind and my heart before I landed there again. I couldn't go and see Charlie, he'd throw me out again, and call me worse than my conscience had. I had only one place left to go. Mum.


	26. Facing Mum

_A/N:_

_Thank you to wingedvamp1107 and Edwardcullensgirl1010_

**One More Chance**

Mum's gonna kill me. And I know it. She won't take kindly to this at all. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to come to the door.

_**You're damn right your mother's going to kill you. And then just wait till you get home to Forks. You'll be murdered there as well, and whoops. Maybe you should just check the future slightly, because, hey from what I can see you're going to be murdered by Charlie as well, then By Edward for the second time, and Renee will have a go at killing what is left.**_

_Just tell me please!_

_**You were too overcome by the lust, that you forgot something.**_

_Shit! Thanks. Look my conscience could have told me before any of this happened. Look there are a lot of Doctor's clinics here. I'll be fine._

"Hey Saph, your mums gone shopping, but you can come in and wait for her." Phil said, as he opened the door.

"No, don't worry. I'll be back in a bit. I'm just going to have a look around the shops. If mum gets back before me tell her I'll be coming to see her." I said before turning and walking towards the shops.

_See, I can handle situations calmly. Now I have the funny feeling I'm going to need the hospital._

_**Right on sister. You've dug yourself a hole, and you're stuck in it.**_

_I'm not stuck in it yet._

I quickly found a shadowed alley and appariated into the hospital. I'd have to sort out the problem I had before anything could come of it.

Finding my way around the hospital was as bad as trying to find my way around Hogwarts for the first time; extremely difficult.

I was in one waiting room, for an hour, then in another for a further ten minutes before any kind of doctor saw me.

"Ah, Miss Swan, I believe we have a situation we have to sort out." Dr Adam's said. She was a nice doctor, quite tall, and blonde. Her voice was sweet and kind, and from the way she spoke it seemed like she didn't judge me.

"Yeah," I replied.

"So when did this 'incident' happen?" She asked.

"Yesterday." I answered.

"And you're sure that you really want to take this pill, just in case."

"Of course. I don't want to remember anything about him. I can't remember the incident, so I don't want anything to give me any reason to."

"Fair point. So you got a bit drunk at a student party, and someone spiked your drink." She said writing it down on a little piece of paper. "That obviously wasn't what happened, but it is one way to get around the doctors in this hospital." She replied, handing me a prescription, and sending me off in the right direction.

If all doctors were like that the world would be a better place. I arrived at the chemist, and she gave me a glass of water and one tablet. I swallowed it no problem, and then handed her the glass back.

"And here's the other one. You'll need to take it in an hour's time." She said, before turning to the next person.

I walked out of the hospital knowing one problem was sorted. Now all I had to do was try and figure out how I was going to get mum to help me. I needed comfort but was she going to be willing to give it. My conscience was no help, it just made me feel worse, taking the bad and killing me about it.

When I got back to mum's her car was on the drive. I went to the door and knocked.

I waited a few minutes, and then the door opened, and she was there.

"Sapphie!" She exclaimed.

"Mum," I replied, as she ushered me into the house.

"Have you come back to stay?" She pestered.

"No, I've come to visit. I needed to see my mum." I said, giving her a hug, one single tear falling.

"Phil, could you just leave us a minute?" She asked, and obviously Phil obeyed, he went into the garage and turned up the radio so he couldn't hear us. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"I did something really stupid."

She hugged me tighter, "And this wouldn't have anything to do with that magic of yours would it?"

"Sort of. Look someone tried to kill me, and I was kissing my boyfriend at the time. They both ended up hurt, and my boyfriend is in a coma." I answered, "I couldn't stay with him, and I went for a wander. Elsie's boyfriend found me, got me a drink, spiked it, and I think you can guess the result."

"Oh baby." She said rocking me slightly, and wiping the tears from my eyes. "Is there anything else, before I kick your butt back to Forks, because you are going to have to sit with this guy and see if you can help him using your magic."

"Yeah, Charlie kicked me out. Someone told him about me being a convict." I whimpered.

"Right, I'll sort it. You get to your room, and get those clothes I bought you. Then you can head back to Forks. I'm going to set things straight with Charlie. Who are you living with at the minute?"

"Edward; my boyfriend, and his family. Don't worry, nothing like that is going to go down. I'm sleeping in the spare room and his mum has some strict rules about those kinds of things." I answered, "It's quite a strict family, at time I do wonder if they are from a whole other century."

Renee pushed me slightly, as I giggled. I got up and ran to my room. I quickly packed my new stuff into my bag, and ran back downstairs.

"You do know you're a very, very, very stupid little girl." She shouted half-heartedly.

I smiled, "I know, and I'm going to fix things mum." I replied, in a mock sorry kind of way."

"I'm guessing that's what you wanted. Someone to shout at you and put you back on the right track." She said before, "Now that tablet in your back pocket. Here's a glass of water. Take it!" She shouted, before running over to the phone.

I guessed she was going to phone Charlie. I did as I was instructed. I took the last tablet. And felt good that something was ending, and I was going back to start things over.

"Charlie, no you listen to me. It was me that told her to keep that a secret," She shouted down the phone.

I walked past her, and she pulled me into a hug, then let me go. I clicked my fingers, and I was gone.


	27. Back to stay

_A/N:_

_Thank you to : wingedvamp1107, edwardcullensgirl1010, and Becci C. I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_And thank you to Draama Laama for adding this story to your alert list!_

_1 month till Twilight is officially in UK Cinema's I'm so excited._

_I'm sorry this took so long to update. I've been moved out of my room, and into the spare room at my Nana's._

**One More Chance**

I looked up at the beautiful house. How could I even think about setting foot in there ever again? The house was in splendid isolation, and so were its inhabitants; I shouldn't be getting myself mixed up in their lives. I had already done enough damage, I should just head back to London, and make a mess of things again; my conscience would have a heart attack at that, Miss Sapphire Lillith Swan, high class escort, a proper little Belle De Jour, just like her mate Katie.

The whole house looked to perfect for me to interfere. I had once loved one of its inhabitants, and I still loved him; it was just that everything that shouted at me told me to go, to run, to move on. But I had promised my mum that I would sort things out, and I had promised him that I'd see him in heaven, but heaven was too long to wait; I would have to wait for a forever, and still I would never meet him again.

I took the definitive step; one step closer to those I loved.

I took one step and couldn't take any more, because a little pixie was holding me still.

"I knew you were coming back!"

"Alice!" I stated.

"Come on, you look a mess. And no I didn't tell Edward. I left that up to you." She said, dragging me into the house, "If you don't tell him, I will though." She cautioned.

I couldn't say anything, I had thought everyone hated me. And everyone had the right to.

"Don't be silly, I can read your face. Everyone's not angry at you. Esme's a little upset you left, and Carlisle is well Carlisle. Rosalie is terribly upset that you didn't stay away longer, and Emmett, Jasper and me, well we're the happiest that you're back. Edward, well that's complicated, he doesn't know you're back." She said, pulling me into the front room, "Now, say hello to everyone, and then I'll let you go and see Edward."

"Alice, please?" I whined.

"No!" She stated, holding on to my elbow a bit tighter, and dragging me away from the stairs.

When we walked into the front room, they were all there; except Edward. Most of them were watching the widescreen television, but Carlisle, Esme and Jasper were in conversation. Of course all of this stopped as soon as I walked into the room.

Something about me must have tipped Rosalie off, because the first words I heard from her were, "I knew it. You unfaithful little bitch, so who's is it? And what are you going to do?" Her voice and words were harsh.

"I don't know what you're on about." I stated.

"Leave her alone Rose." Emmett scoffed.

"I'm sure Sapphire will do the right thing, so back off a bit Rosalie!" Esme cautioned.

"Well, I'll finally get round to it. Hello." I said, "Now can I go and see Edward?" I asked Alice.

"All in good time. I know what happened in London, and I know what you've done to sort it. Rosalie is just fishing for gossip, ignore her. And everyone else, is well everyone else. Now I have a question, who as that guy who saved you from James and Victoria?" Alice replied.

"Sirius!" I answered, his name sounded more like a hiss than a word.

"And how does he know you?" Alice asked.

"He's my ex-best friend's boyfriend," I whispered.

Stunned silence followed. Then...

"You slept with your best friend's boyfriend!" Alice said in a very shocked whisper.

I didn't reply.

"Well done missy!" Rosalie sneered, "I always wondered how long it would take you to show your true colours!" She not meant every word she said, "Hurt my brother any more than you already have, and you'll have me to answer to!" She screamed.

I couldn't stand being in the same room, so I ran. I ran outside and to the angel. I sat under its wing and cried. I knew I had done such a bad thing, but I was here to make up for it, and I was going to do my best to make things right; I didn't need goodie two shoes Rosalie pushing me back at every hurdle I conquered. But then maybe Rosalie was right, I didn't belong here with these decent people.

I suddenly felt myself being forced to be calm. Jasper had been sent to see me.

"Don't do that. Please, I can't stand that emotion, you are worth more than you give yourself credit for. We've seen Edward everyday for decades, and he's always acted like there was something missing. But since you turned up he's become a changed man. And Rosalie's only upset you didn't land yourself in more trouble."

I was calm again, "Thanks Jasper."

"I only have one question; what made you do it?"

"Jasper, would you believe me if I told you I was disgusted with myself for hurting Edward, that I was trying to lose the essence of who I was, trying to be swallowed by the city. Trying to lose everything that I had loved, so I could run, and never stop; I was trying to forget the damage I had caused."

One solitary tear fell.

Jasper, not one for normally being close to me, wiped away the tear. "Come on, I'll take you to Edward. He's not where you'd expect him to be!"

He took hold of my elbow and gently pulled me to my feet. We walked into the house together, him keeping me calm.

We reached the top of the house and the landing between my room and Edward's. I of course headed for Edward's room expecting him to be in there. But as my fingers reached out to touch the door handle, Jasper had stopped me.

"He refuses to be in his room!" Jasper explained.

So this time I headed for the door to my room. Jasper headed off back down the stairs and I paused before opening the door to my room. As I walked in I noticed nothing much had changed, on the curtains were open and there was a light shaft spilling beautiful sunlight onto the carpet, and lighting the room.

There was my angel, laid peacefully across the black silk covers.

"Who is it?" He asked, his voice painfully weak, yet still like velvet.

"Sapphire," I replied, taking a step closer.

"Lilli, come here, please?" he whispered.

I rushed to his bedside, kneeling next to him, grasping his hand in both of mine and kissing it gently. We sat in silence for a while. I was just watching him.

"You're unusually quiet!" He commented voice still as weak as ever.

"Oh, Edward, I don't know what to say. I'm so happy that you're awake. And I know I have things to explain to you, but please allow yourself to get better before you beg for my explanation." I replied.

"Beautiful saviour, how can I ever repay you?"

"Maybe you should start by getting better." I replied.

"But for that I need another dose of that magical elixir."

"And kind sir, may I ask what that 'magical elixir' might be?"

"The touch of loves sweet kiss."

I leaned over and placed my lips to his. The pure heat of mine against the sweet cool of his. I stayed there a moment.

When I moved away I asked, "Is the patient feeling better?"

"Much." He said, his voice giving away just how much stronger he had become.

He flashed me his signature smile, and I just had to giggle. I had missed him so much, and I had always imagined that it would be me laid on my deathbed with my angel there to watch over me.

"What are you thinking?" He whispered.

"Just how, it's my angel that needs the helping hand. I think you're in God's bad books." I replied, smiling.

"I always have been you know." He replied, squeezing my hand slightly.

"Is there anything I can get you?" I asked.

"I wouldn't mind having my little guardian sorceress being next to me?"

"Edward you make me sound so evil. And I am next to you." I stated.

"That's not what I meant." He hissed.

"I know what you meant, and I'm going to tell you that I'll stay by your side as long as you need me, but I'm not going to lie next to you until you are better and have been able to make a fully informed decision about me."

"Lilli!" He pleaded.

"Edward; no. I am here to look after you, to the best of my ability, and until your better there will be nothing more said."

"Why won't you explain yourself now?" He whined.

"Because some of it is quite distressing, and I don't want you to get angry with me. I want you to be able to see it from my point of view too. You're not in a state where I can believe that you won't just fly off the handle when you hear a certain sentence."

"Lilli!" He warned.

"Edward!" I mocked.

"Lilli," he pleaded.

"Edward," I mocked.

"Lilli, please, pretty please, with cotton candy clouds, rainbows, pretty unicorns, chocolate drops and anything else lovely and pretty, on top."

"Edward!" I replied, "Get better."


	28. Explanations

_A/N:_

_Thank you to all of those of you who read the story._

_And Thankyou to my fanfiction friend **wingedvamp1107 **for her review. I'm glad you liked Edward's pleading._

**One More Chance**

"Kiss me again!" He ordered.

He was still weak, but there was power behind those words. I wasn't one to go against the orders of someone far stronger than myself. I leaned in, and paused, looking deep into Edward's eyes for a second then, I lightly placed my warm lips against the marble lips I adored, and kissed him deeply, but with restraint. I could hardly go kissing Edward, like I had been snogging Sirius; I know who would come off worst.

While our lips were locked in their patient and delicate battle, Edward unravelled his fingers from mine, and placed both arms of his around me. He pulled me down on top of him, then moved slightly, so I was laid right where he wanted me.

We broke apart, carefully, and stayed silent studying the face of the other.

"My angel." He whispered.

"That was cheating," I spluttered, "You may be my angel too, but you can't do that."

"Do what?" He asked.

"Dazzle me like that. Now I have to explain myself and the things that happened while I was away. And I haven't got a clue how." I replied.

"Poor baby." He said, shuffling so that he had one arm wrapped around my back, and was holding me lightly against him.

"Would you like my explanation?" I asked,

"Yes please, but I'm going to ask one question first. Was what I heard from Alice right? You know when you explained how Sirius knew you."

"Yes." I said honestly.

"Thank you for telling me the truth. I appreciate that. Now please could you start from arriving where ever you landed?"

"Of course." I replied, "I headed for London, the first city I could think of. I arrived there, and I went to walk to the ministry. I was going to see if they could put me on the university scheme. Before I got there, Hell and His mistress found me..."

"Who?" Edward interrupted.

"James and Vicky, you know evil vampires. Anyway, they found me, and I was cornered, but Sirius turned up, and helped me. We escaped from them, and then we had a little catch up chat, before he kissed me. And by kiss I mean full on snog. Then it got a bit heated, and well. Sirius is a walking aphrodisiac, yes it's my excuse but honestly, it's like he's there and you notice him, he kisses you and you want him a lot more than you should; he's like you just with you, I have to restrain myself, and you don't go throwing full on passion at me; although if you did... anyway. He was topless when Victoria and James found us. We escaped again, then like Sirius, he started snogging me again, and I kind of left all reasoning and rationality behind. And I believe you know what happened."

"Yes, you were a very naughty girl, and I'm quite jealous of this Sirius." He teased, he hissed Sirius's name though.

"Yes well, he threw me out the next morning and I went back to Diagon Alley and found my locket, and I realised, I should be here not there. I then went to see my mum for a day. And there was something that I had to sort out."

"I kinda know that bit. Alice was very shocked when she saw you in the abortion clinic." Edward stated, "I have one question though, why didn't you keep it?"

"Because I don't want kids, I want the dream, but I don't want kids. I'd rather adopt them, and give those kids who have been thrown out a happy home, than create more. I've lived in a care home before, and it's not somewhere a child should have to grow up in, I was there every summer for a few weeks, and I hated it."

"You seem a very kind person, but what if you wanted one of your own?"

"Edward, I'm too young at the minute. It was Sirius's and I couldn't cope." I replied.

"But your mind will change in the future!"

"No it won't, I don't know my future for certain, but I have foreseen a change, which will make my mind up for me. And before you say, no it has nothing to do with you turning me into a vampire." I replied.

"I have another question." Edward said.

"Ask away."

"Why did he throw you out?"

"Because, according to him, my mind was elsewhere, and he mustn't have been good enough for me."

"Oh, where did he get that idea from?"

"I was screaming someone else's name, at the well, at the climax of events. And he got quite pissed off." I replied, snuggling closer to Edward and breathing deep.

"Do I even want to know who's name you were screaming?" he teased kissing my hair.

"I suppose you could just work it out." I replied, snuggling even closer to him,

"You didn't," He stated, "Did you?"

"I only have one regret. That I was screaming your name while screwing someone else; it should have been me screwing you screaming your name!" I whispered.

"I'll let the comment slide." He whispered, "You are obviously too pleased to see me to be in your right mind. How many times do I have to tell you that I'd kill you if we tried anything like that."

I didn't reply, I just snuggled closer, and entwined my fingers with his, making it so that there was a cage around me, not letting me go.

_A/N:_

_please, pretty please, with cotton candy clouds, rainbows, pretty unicorns, chocolate drops and anything else lovely and pretty, on top, could you review. Dreams of Edward Cullen are the reward, so, please, pretty, pretty please, with those cotton candy clouds, silk rainbows, pretty unicorns, chocolate drops, everything lovely and pretty and your** favourite sparkley vampire** on top._

_Thank you. See you in the next chappie!_

_x'lilli'x_


	29. Morning Sleepy

_A/N: Thank you for reading this story and I hope you like this next chapter._

**One More Chance**

I don't know where the rest of the day disappeared to. I had no idea of how late I had stayed up or where I was really.

All I do know is, I woke up the next morning, captured in a snare of two cold arms.

He hadn't left me, like I knew he should. He had stayed, and he had decided to keep me. He didn't believe all those things about me, that my conscience had called me.

Yet even though he thought differently to my conscience, I was still waiting for the anger, and the cold shoulder, or the silent treatment. I was waiting to be pushed away, and sent away.

There was knock on the door, "Edward, wake up." Esme called.

I heard him stir beside me; since when did a stay-awake-all-night-vampire sleep!

"Morning Sleepy," I whispered, turning to see him. And he looked just as beautiful, half asleep and hopelessly human really, his normal messed up hair looking a little more dishevelled, and a lot more sexy. And his beautifully pale skin was no longer as pale; he was all the more human coloured.

"Um, yeah, morning." He replied, his voice sounded sleepy, and his eyes were not yet open. He sat up, yawned, then fell angelically back onto the pillows.

I leaned over and gave him a quick kiss, "Poor baby, my vampire has to sleep."

He wrapped his arms around me, "Lilli, I'm slowly becoming human again."

Oh no, if Edward became human again. He's over a hundred years old, no! I couldn't have my beautiful distraction die. I had to do something, I had to reverse things. Yes Edward being human would be good, he could kiss me with all that passion that he felt, and I would be able to have him all to myself in the ways I wanted him. We wouldn't have to be so careful, he could be the guy I spent the rest of my life with, the rest of my particularly short life. He could be the one I loved properly, and he could take Sirius's place in my memories, Edward could replace that bad time with one which was entirely good. But he'd look like his seventeen year old self, but be the old man inside, he'd be dying, the one man I would ever find myself loving more than my life, dying when I could give him my life to save him.

He opened his eyes, and they were no longer their beautiful butterscotch colour, they had been yesterday, they were slowly changing colour. The edges were tinted green. I had nothing to say, I loved him more than any poet, author, artist could rhyme, describe or paint. He was my life, and I was his, yet because of me he was slowly moving towards death.

"Lilli, I have one request." He said, and it sounded like he'd been thinking about this for a long time.

"What is it Edward?" I asked quietly, resting my head against his stone chest, I noted that he wasn't as cold as normal neither.

"Kill me." He whispered.


	30. To Kill, To Save

_A/N:_

_Thank you to My friends who keep reviewing, and thank you to kinbi94 for adding this to their favourite stories list._

**One More Chance**

"_Kill me." He whispered._

Those words rang through my head continually for a long while. I didn't want to hear them; I knew he wanted me to stop him becoming human, and to reverse the steps that had turned him into back into a human. But I couldn't quite grasp that. Just the words _kill me_ rang through my head, I kept thinking that he meant something different, that he wanted to die properly.

I could only think of one solution, that I help him. But I had no idea what the consequences would be. I didn't want to lose him, yet I loved him, and I wanted to help him.

So I did what I thought what would be best. I pulled together every strand of magic I could find throughout my body. And I used it to create an energy that would kill any normal person. I moved, and leaned over my angel.

"Lilli, please." He begged, his voice was so persuading.

I placed my lips to his, and pushed the energy into him. I kissed him with all the passion and lust that I had held back especially for him; for when he would let me kiss him like that.

And he didn't stop me, he kissed me back with such strong feeling, I started to wonder if this was my Edward that I had woken up with this morning.

His lips brushed mine, and we were locked in a passionate battle between each other for the leading role. He had brought his arms around me and had pulled me down on top of him, forcing me to keep my lips to his. And when his tongue asked for a passage to see mine, there was quite a bit of force, so I obeyed silently, and once again we were locked in a battle. I was pushing the energy into him, and he was showing me just how much he loved me. He had never kissed me like this before, and I was enjoying the fact that it was him I was kissing.

It was me that had to push away this time, before I killed him. There was too much magic in me to continue like that and I didn't want to kill him completely.

As soon as our lips parted I opened my eyes, and saw that he was once again his vampire pale, and when his eyes opened, they were their beautiful butterscotch colour.

"I wasn't finished kissing you." He whispered.

I kissed his lips carefully, and then moved away, "Neither was I but I couldn't kill you. I love you too much. My beautiful vampire." I placed my ear against his chest, and there I heard his heart give its last beat.

"Thank you," He said, wrapping his arms around me.

"You're welcome. Now please can I get up? I have a meeting with a particularly sorry father of mine." I stated.

"Oh yeah, Alice told me about that, stay here just a little more though?" He pleaded.

"I can't," I stated.

"You can," He replied holding me a little tighter.

"What do you want from me?" I asked, quietly.

"You to stay here with me for a little while longer," he begged, his giving me those puppy eyes.

I kissed him once more, and when he was distracted, I broke his grasp and appariated to the closet.

"Cheater." He hissed, sitting up.

"And who was the cheater yesterday," I said, my voice filled with sarcasm.

"What is it that's got you so happy to get back to Charlie?" he asked.

"He's got tickets..."

"Tickets?"

"Quidditch match, England versus the Seattle Satans." I replied, "And it's going to be a match to remember. Look I promise I'll drag you along with me, I hardly think Jacob is going to want to watch a load of _men_ flying around a pitch on broomsticks."

"And why are you so excited?" He asked.

"Oh just that the seeker and the three chasers have been voted only the four sexiest men in quidditch!"


	31. Forgiving Dad

_A/N:_

**One More Chance**

"Sapphire?" Charlie asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah, dad. It's me. Who did you think it would be? The sugarplum fairy?" I replied, voice heavy with sarcasm.

"I'm sorry," He said as I walked along the hall, "I shouldn't have kicked you out. Will you come back home?" He asked, setting his dinner down on the table.

"I'll think about it!" I replied.

"Not even for tickets to the England versus the Seattle Satan's match?" He pondered.

"You have tickets for that match!" I replied shocked, "They are sold out!"

"I have eight tickets for you, as long as you promise to move back home!" He stated.

"Of course dad, of course I'm, moving home. I believe I'll be home after the match!" I replied.

He took the envelope out of his back pocket and held it out to me.

I snatched it off him, and replied, "Thank you , thank you, thank you, I'll bring you something back I promise." Then I froze.

"Are you seeing what I think you're seeing?" He asked.

"Of course. And Yes, if I get them back off of Emmett, I'll give them to you!" I replied, running back outside to Alice's car.

As I jumped into the passenger seat, Alice stated, "We cannot let Emmett get a hold of those things, he'll have Rosalie dressed up in them, and I believe what he plans isn't a good thing."

"I know. But I'm gonna give them to Charlie, he deserves a present." I replied, as we left the Forks boundaries.

"He'll be very happy, but keep them out of sight of Edward, he'll take it the wrong way!" She warned.

"Of course. Now I must ask…"

"Of course I'm coming to the match" She interrupted, "There is no way I'm going to miss getting to see the four sexiest men in Quidditch flying round on broomsticks and…"

"Alice, and what?" I begged.

"Have a look into the future yourself!" She commented.

So I peeked into the future and sure enough there was something very exciting ahead. "Oh My God!" I gasped.

"I know!" Alice replied, turning onto the front drive, "I am so looking forward to it! Thank you for inviting us, and I'm sure we can wind everyone else around our little fingers"

"Well lets start! You sort out Jasper, Esme and Rosalie. And I'll sort out Edward, Carlisle and Emmett." I said as I got out of the car.

As soon as I was through the oak doors, I ran to my room, hoping for the life of god, that Edward was still there.

"Hello," Carlisle said, as I passed him.

"Hi," I replied, stopping, "I've got tickets to the Seattle Satan's versus England match next Saturday and I was wondering if you wanted to come?" I asked.

"Yeah sure, but what sport is it?" He replied.

"Quidditch, and I promise you'll love it." I answered, and then I ran off up the next set of stairs.

I bumped into Edward halfway up the next flight of stairs.

"What are you doing up and about?" I asked, a playfully sharp tone to my voice.

"I heard you were back, and was coming to see you." He stated.

"Oh great. You're coming to the match next weekend!" I told him.

"That's a demand is it?" He stated, sliding his arms around my waist.

"No, it is the mere request of a poor little human." I replied.

"Well if you are asking, and you are going I do believe I'll be dragged along too." He replied, "And Alice wants to speak to you." He replied, releasing me.

"Thanks Edward, can you go and distract her, while I go and speak to Emmett?" I asked.

"Distract, no, talk to yes!"

"Edward you are amazing!" I said, giving him a quick kiss then dashing off back down the stairs. Only to bump into Emmett three stairs from the bottom.

"Hey Sapphire. What you running from? Has Eddie finally scared you?" Emmett asked, in a very babyish way.

"No, I was wanting to talk to you!" I said.

"So talk!"

"Quidditch Match, next weekend, ticket left, will you come?" I asked.

"Of course," He answered, quickly putting his arms out to catch me as I lost my balance, "Anything to wind up poor ikle Eddie!"

"Thanks Ems. I gotta go see Alice now!" I said, escaping from his grasp.

I ran into the kitchen where Alice was sat, trying to convince Esme to join us on the trip to the quidditch match.

"Hey Sapphire." Alice said, "Tell Esme that you don't mind her taking up one of the tickets."

"Esme, I was given eight tickets, one for me and the rest for who ever else I wanted to take, and I've invited all of you. So please come?"

"If it makes you happy. But isn't it going to be quite sunny on Saturday?" Esme asked Alice.

"Ah, yeah." Alice replied.

"No problem, I've got magic, and there are a few spells you can use to stop people sparkling in the light. And anyway, I believe it will be raining when the match begins and it will continue to rain throughout the rest of the day." I answered.

"Fine, fine, fine. So that's all of us going. And Edward's going to do something stupid." Alice stated.

"Oh I already know. The quidditch match is going to be nothing compared to the after party."


	32. Screaming but no running!

_A/N: Thank you to my lovely reviewers. I'm glad you liked it. And I'll thank all of you that have read this far._

**One More Chance**

I have no idea where the time went. I was so happy just spending the days with Edward and listening to him sing me to sleep on a night, I lost track of when it was. The quidditch tickets remained with me though.

Every now and again I would find myself seeing little glimpses of the future. Bella, Rosalie, and Alice dressed as bridesmaids walking down the stairs. Jacob dressed in a beautiful tuxedo, in the front room standing there as if watching something. People dancing and enjoying themselves in the garden. Everything was cool for a few days but then I saw it, the big thing.

There was me, dressed in a beautiful dress, it was white, and it was quite fitting to my figure. But I looked slimmer, Jacob was walking with me down the stairs, and I was holding a single white rose. Then I looked at the face. I was no longer the plain girl, I was now, I looked seriously ill. My cheekbones were visible through my skin, and my skin was paler than that of Edward. I had no colour, and I looked translucent. My hair was tied up simply, and I just looked like I was at deaths door. I could see the engagement ring on my finger. But then I fell, at the last step. I didn't trip or stumble, I died. My heart stopped and my eyes closed. I died on my wedding day.

I was stood just inside the oak doors when I saw this. I had just returned from taking the last box of stuff back to Charlie's. I saw the whole scene like it was happening now. And I screamed.

I think Edward was hoping for the screaming and running from him and his family.

I screamed and screamed. I didn't look like that, and I didn't want to. I wasn't going to die before I got to marry the man I loved, and from the age of me I only looked eighteen.

Edward was the first to reach me, and I was still screaming in shock. Tears were spilling from my eyes and I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Lilli?" he questioned.

I couldn't reply, but my screaming stopped.

"Lilli, you know you can run." He said, I placed my arms around him and dragged him to me. My head rested on his chest and I shook it slightly.

"No, I can't. I'm not going to. It's not you." I replied.

"Lilli?" he questioned again.

Just as I sensed Alice walk into the room. She walked over to me, and checked that I was still alive then wandered off.

"Why is Alice doing that?" Edward questioned.

"Edward, I am spending the rest of my life with you, no matter what you say. I'm going to die, and it's going to be here. The only problem is, I won't reach you before I do." I whispered.

"Lilli, what are you going on about?" He asked carefully.

"I'm going to die on my wedding day. And it will be here in this very hall. I'll be on the last step when my heart gives out and I'll fall to the floor, the single white rose falling neatly across my lifeless corpse." I replied, tears still streaming.


	33. Darkness

_A/N:Thank you to those who have read this far._

**One More Chance**

I felt two solid, cold arms lift me, and I felt myself being carried. I didn't know where to because I had my eyes closed, and my face snuggled into Edward's chest, breathing in his calming scent, and still crying.

"Jasper?" I heard Edward ask. And I felt myself being handed over.

And suddenly I felt calmness, trying to bring me out of the darkness, but it didn't work, just as I could see the light, I was dragged back, deeper into the darkness. This happened a lot, and finally I couldn't see the light. I sobbed louder, and cried, and felt the darkness consume me. I had always known my life would never be a full one; I would always die before my time. But I was eighteen not long from now. I was going to die, and I wasn't even going to get my dream, my beautiful dream.

I felt myself being passed around once again. This time I was carried a long way before I was placed back down. This time someone forced me to come out of my curled up form, and to lie down.

"Edward, what happened?" I heard Carlisle say.

"I don't know, but something happened in the front hall that has scared the life out of her. She said something about her dying. That she would stay with me for the rest of her life, but she would die before reaching me. She would be on the last step when her heart stopped, and she would fall, and the single rose she was carrying would fall neatly, and rest on her lifeless corpse. One thing she did also mention, 'I'm going to die on my wedding day' and I have the feeling that might have something to do with all the little visions she's been seeing. You know people, but something changed, that's made it so she doesn't even reach the alter, she doesn't get to see the people happy."

"Thank you son, you've been helpful. Now I believe Sapphire has just witnessed her own death. And it has scared her. And I don't think she would have particularly mentioned staying with you her whole life if it wasn't coming soon." Carlisle replied.

"How soon is soon?" Edward asked suddenly concerned.

"Eighteen," I managed to whisper, knowing they'd hear.

"Eighteen?" Edward asked.

"I'll be eighteen." I whispered, still in shock.

Everything was still dark, and I was slowly beginning to feel numb. Maybe I should live it up, get what I want and not have to fall at that hurdle. Maybe if I changed my ways I could save myself, and everyone else. Stop this happening.

I heard someone walk through the door and I felt two cool lips touch mine.

I suddenly felt the darkness receding. And before I knew it I could breathe again, and he was there, my beautiful angel.

"Don't you dare scare me like that again!" He stated, holding me tightly.

I couldn't reply, I just forced myself to sit up, and held onto him.

"I won't let that happen to you, I promise, I won't let you die like that. If you want to die in my arms, I'll let you." He whispered.

"Of course I want to die in your arms. You're my angel, and you'll take me to heaven." I replied.

"Do you think I could?" he asked.

"I had to reach up into heaven to bring you down to me. So you'll take me with you when you go back home." I whispered, a smile just showing on my face. He was with me no matter what.

_A/N:_

_What can I offer you to get you to review?_

_Erm, a date with your favourite sparkly vampire?_

_Please review, I'm begging. On my hands and knees, literally. I would love for you to review._


	34. QUIDDITCH

_A/N: Thank you to all of you who have read, reviewed, added the story to favourites/alerts, and just thank you._

**One More Chance**

It was the day of the quidditch match, and I hadn't been downstairs for a few days, avoiding any contact that had to be made with the front hall.

But I had to leave my room today, I had to. It was the biggest quidditch match of the season, and I was going to be part of it. With eight tickets for seats in the royal box, I wasn't going to miss out on anything.

Alice had woken me up early to ask what people normally wore for going to the matches.

"Alice wear what you want. You're going to be sitting with the Minister if he turns up." I replied, jumping out f bed and heading form my closet, I needed something sassy, but not too posh, something casual, but not too slutty. I had to look smart but not to over the top.

So I braved the weather and wore my usual quidditch get up. Black platform shoes, black flared jeans, white shirt with black corset, and my hair tied up in a loose bun that made it look like I had had my hair cut extremely short.

I grabbed the tickets from my dresser, and picked up my hat, before walking out of my bedroom door, and heading down stairs.

And there in the hall was Alice, looking almost as normal as Alice could. Plain cotton shirt, three quarter length trousers and a pair of very shiny stiletto heels; her whole outfit was cream.

Then Jasper walked down the stairs behind me, dressed in jeans and a shirt. Looking dashingly handsome. And Emmett followed, dressed very much the same way.

Rosalie was the next to appear. She had skinny fit jeans on and a tight t-shirt. She looked just as wonderful as normal.

Then Esme, and Carlisle walked into the hall from the front room. Carlisle dressed very smart, plain black trousers and a cream shirt. And Esme looked wonderful, in her black skirt and royal blue shirt.

"So are we all here?" Carlisle asked.

"No, I believe we are just waiting for Edward." I replied.

"five, four," Alice started counting, "three, two, one."

Edward arrived at the bottom of the stairs, dressed in black jeans and a white shirt.

"I thought you were scared of the front hall?" He questioned me.

"There's a quidditch match today, so even if I had two broken legs, a broken arm, and my ribs had been turned to dust. I'd still be going to the match." I said giving him a hug.

"Have you got the tickets?" Alice asked just to make sure.

"Yeah," I said, stuffing them in my back pocket. "So is everyone ready?"

"Yeah, of course we are." Emmett, stated.

"Well, I believe a bit of magic is in order. I know it's sunny out so," I clicked my fingers and a small shower of what looked like golden tinted fairy dust fell. "And there is no way to get to the match other than portkey, or apparition. And because I can't appariate with any more than one other person, it seems we will be travelling by portkey, and here it is!" I said pulling my hat in front of me.

I quickly charmed it to make it active. I checked my watch, five to nine. "We leave in exactly fifteen seconds. So I would grab hold of the hat and wait."

Everyone took a hold, and we waited.

"Ten, nine, eight," Alice started, "seven, six," Jasper joined in, "five, four, three," Me and Emmett helped, "two, one!" And we were off that familiar tugging feeling, from behind your tummy button. And the spinning. Suddenly we were out of the front hall and in the air in the middle of nowhere.

"Let go." Alice stated. So we all did. "Now try and walk through the air."

Only Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Alice managed that. Which meant that Jasper, Emmett and myself crashed into the ground.

"That was so much fun!" I stated picking myself up, and offering help to Emmett and Jasper.

When the rest of them arrived back on earth, Edward rushed over to me, to see if I was okay.

"I'm fine. I promise. Look, no cuts, no bruises, just adrenalin." I replied, every time he asked me if I was hurt.

The tickets were still safely in my back pocket, and we all walked towards the ministry officials.

"Excuse me, but I need to see your tickets." He stated.

"Of course." I pulled them out of my back pocket and showed them to him, not letting go.

"Right, there you go Miss, and these must be your friends. Please come this way, I'm guessing you'd rather be in the box as soon as possible than have to wait in the infinite queue back there."

"Of course." I replied, and we followed the nice man.

We were taken to another entrance to the stadium. It looked a bit more posh than the other one, although the red carpet seemed to go on for miles into the forest. "Just show your tickets at the door and they should let you through." The guy said before departing back to the main queue.

We walked up to the doors and I handed over the tickets. "Right miss, eight seats in the royal box. Lucky you, you have some very nice parents if they paid this much for the tickets, okay, so you go through these doors then follow the corridor, to the end, take the first flight of stairs on the right, follow the corridor along for exactly 8 doors, then you want the stairs on the right again, and just climb those until you see the signs for the royal box. If you get lost just shout."

"Okay, thank you." I replied, leading everyone through the double doors.

"What was all that about?" Edward asked.

"Tickets in the royal box are about, let's say, 700 galleons each, which if you convert it into Sterling is two grand at the current exchange rate, making it almost 3000 dollars a ticket." I replied.

"Wait a minute, Charlie bought these tickets!" Edward exclaimed.

"Yeah, out of my inheritance. And I'm not complaining. Seriously stop it Edward, I don't care how much they cost, my dad only bought them to get me home, and to be honest over the years I think I've spent the same amount bribing him." I stated, "Believe me there is no point complaining, and when we get to our seats please watch out. I don't need you falling over the side."

"Fine, I'll behave." He said, wrapping his arm around my middle.

We were almost at the last flight of stairs and I was so existed for the game, until I saw something that shocked me.

"_**Sapphire, how could you, you little bitch!" He snarled.**_

"_**Sirius, go away, now. You threw me out so I went home, and fell in love." I replied, panicked.**_

"_**But you were always my beautiful Lily." He stated.**_

"_**Yeah, well."**_

"_**Shut up you slut." He said slapping me across the face, and punching me in the stomach. **_

"_**Edward, Remus, anyone save me!" I screamed.**_

_**Then Sirius took my voice away, he cursed me so I could say nothing.**_

"Lilli?" Edward questioned.

"Don't let me go anywhere. Promise me, that you're not going to let me out of your sight today!" I told him.

"I promise, why?"

I shook my head. I knew he would find out from Alice in a bit.

We entered the royal box and took our seats at the pitch side. The whole place was filling up, and it looked like every seat would be filled.

Across the pitch from us was a billboard. "The Firefly Mark 7 – Newest broomstick to be let loose on the market; available to the public in November, only 100k" It flashed.

"Don't worry I'll remind you when you need a new one!" Alice said, from next to me.

"Thanks Alice." I replied.

"You've got a firebolt, isn't that the fastest racing broom ever?" Edward asked.

"It was, the Firefly mark 7 is going to go just that few hundred miles an hour faster." I replied.

Carlisle and Esme were at the end of the row on Edward's side. Rosalie and Emmett were next to them, Edward was next then me, the Alice and Jasper. We filled the whole front row. The box was even filling up now. And it looked like everything was going to get ready to start.

Quiddditch was never called off unless there was a hurricane passing through, but then normally a witch or wizard would redirect the thing.

The English team were out first, flying through a glittery, sparkly English flag, then swooping round the pitch. As they passed the box, I recognised one of them. James.

The screams from the crowd were deafening.

"Potter!" I managed to scream with the rest of them, he turned and looked towards the box and saw me, he smiled.

My heart fluttered, he remembered me.

Then the Seattle Satan's turned up; all rising from the ground in towers of blood red flames. And the crowd went wild. Of course the Satan's had the four sexiest men in quidditch.

When they flew round the pitch, both Alice and I stood up in the front row of the box screaming. We were near the top of the enormous stadium.

The Satan's swung round to the edge of the box, balanced on the edge, the seeker kissed both me and Alice before the whole team dived straight down to the pitch. Alice and I looked over the banister to see them falling straight down on a 180 degree angle, before turning up and soaring back up into the stadium from just centimetres away from the pitch.

"Wow!" Was all Alice had to say.

"I know!" I replied.

Then the minster walked to the front of the box, and said, "Welcome to the first match of the season, the Seattle Satan's versus The English national team. I do declare this game to begin."

The referee was on the pitch, and he kicked open the box and the balls flew out. He picked up the quaffle and threw it up. The match had begun.

"England have the quaffle, Hewitt, Nicolson, Way, Nicolson, Hewitt. Here comes Twist. He's stolen the quaffle, Seattle are heading back towards their goal posts." The commentary began. And Alice and I were stood resting against the banister watching the match quite well, following the quaffle.

"Seattle Satan's ten England nil" The board over the way changed into a score board.

Edward came to stand next to me. It seemed that everyone else in the box had already left their seats and were standing watching and chearing.

"So the rules are?" He asked.

"Well there a seven players on a team, three chasers, two beaters, one keeper, and a seeker. The chasers, use the quaffle to score points, and the quaffle is the scarlet ball; ten points every time they score. The two beaters have the bats, they keep the bludgers from hitting their team mates, but if they fire it purposely at the other team it can class as a foul. The seeker, goes after the golden snitch, the game ends when it is caught; the snitch is worth one hundred and fifty points, and normally wins the game. And the keeper protects the goal posts." I said.

"Okay, this sounds like a cool game."

"Cullen has the quaffle" The commentary sounded, "he passes it to Jones, who passes it to Twist, who passes it back to Cullen, who scores!"

The crowd went wild again. 20 – nil to the Satan's.

Alice and I were jumping around with the rest of them. "Isn't he gorgeous!" Alice stated.

"Which one, there's four that I can see!" I replied.

"Cullen of course!" Alice shouted over the noise.

"Alexander Cullen!" I replied.

"Sapphire, I can do what the hell I want can't I!"

"Yeah of course you can!" I said.

We turned back to the pitch and started screaming for the Satan's. Yeah James was playing for England, but my god the Satan's were just, well fallen angels.

"Satan's, Satan's, Satan's" Alice and I chanted, and it seemed to catch on, soon the whole box was chanting, then those above us, then the rest of the fans.

It seemed to spur them on, because suddenly they were all at one end of the pitch, stealing the quaffle from Hewitt, then they were all flying full pelt to the other end, passing the quaffle between them. Cullen stood on his broomstick and carried the quaffle, passing it to twist, who kicked it towards him, and Cullen kicked it through the goal, while Jones hit it with his head, to send it back over the goal, for Cullen to get and, for Cullen to dive at the posts and throw the quaffle through, only to follow it, and land neatly on his broomstick.

Alice and I screamed with delight.

Jasper looked a little off, he was trying to keep it calm, yet we were all getting to him too much.

"Come on Jaz, you don't have to sit there and be boring." I said.

He stood up and lent on the banister watching.

"Alice, the snitch, look there it is!" I said pointing towards the ground at the centre of the pitch. And just as I did, James went flying after it. He was brushing the ground before he pulled out of his dive. Then he leaned out and went to catch the snitch, but a bludger was coming straight at him, so he turned off seconds before impact.

There was a loud 'aw' that came from the whole stadium, England's side because the Satan's were beating them, the Satan's side because the bludger hadn't hit him.

"Almost, James you need to forget about them. Feel the fear, and just go for it!" I whispered.

"Who are you talking to?" Alice asked.

"I used to know James Potter, when I was at Hogwarts. He was the best quidditch player for years, the only problem was he was a bit of a show off. Played the crowd..."

"Let the adrenaline rush get the better of him!" A voice said from behind me. I turned and there was Lily. "Sapphire, is that you?" She asked.

"Yeah, how are you Lily?" I replied.

"I'm fine, and you?"

"Better than ever. I do miss you all though."

"Yeah, Sirius told me about that. I told him off, he shouldn't have played your feelings like that." She said, then she was next to me and we were both stood there at the banister cheering for James.

He flew up to the side of the box, and was looking for the snitch.

"Stop playing the crowd Prongs!" I hissed, "Win the match, then do what the hell you want!"

"Thanks. I'll remember that. My two lilies thank you!" He said back before falling into a spectacular dive.

"Wronski Feint!" Lily and I chorused.

When the other seeker ploughed into the ground, with a broken nose James went after the snitch. The Satan's seeker was just getting up when a bludger came his way and smashed into him. 'Crack' It hit his head and spun it three hundred and sixty degrees.

The seeker collapsed.

"EW!" people screamed, while others "Whoo!" James had just gotten the snitch.

The match was over.

"Edward, meet Lily, Lily, this is Edward." I said, to them both.

"Nice to meet you." Lily said.

"Same." Edward replied.

"Okay, so we have," I said pointing them out to Lily, "Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmet, and Alice and Jasper."

"So this is who you came with today?" Lily asked.

"Yeah," I replied, "Turn back to the pitch," I said.

And sure enough, there in the centre of the stadium were the winning team. Hewitt, Nicolson and Way were all there stood on their broom sticks. Andrew Hewitt, Rachel Nicolson and Charlie Way.

And like always, they did what they did best.

Hewitt threw his quidditch robes into the audience, followed by Way, then Nicolson. Then they carefully disentangled themselves from their britches, while hanging under their brooms with one hand. They flew into the audience. Then came the shirts. And Hewitt and Way, had deliciously toned torso's.

"Lily, wait a minute, what happened to James?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm watching this, then I've been promised a private showing later!" She giggled.

"Oh," I replied, and we turned to watch the pitch.

The quidditch boots were the next thing to go missing, and the flew into the box above us.

"Oh My God!" Alice hissed.

"This means!" Me and Lily whispered.

Hewitt, Nicolson and Way all pulled off their undergarments and threw them into our box. Alice, Lily and I caught everything.

And we screamed with delight, while the players on broomsticks, spun around and ended up dressed in their outfits for the after party.

"Sapphire, Alice here, have these. I have a whole outfit and player to collect." She said disappearing.

We just stood in silence for a while, then we all took our seats again. We were going to have to either get home or join the after party.

"Party or home?" Alice asked.

"Party!" We chorused.

_A/N:_

_Quidditch players for all those who review: Cullen, Hewitt, Way, Jones, Potter?_


	35. Sapphire Potter rides again

_A/N: Thank you to the people who have reviewed, and thank you to those who have added this to their story alerts._

**One More Chance**

Sirius took it all out on me when we were at the after party.

"I challenge you to a Duel." He stated, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I accept." I answered, pulling my wand out of my back pocket.

The minister walked up and created a stage and Sirius and I took our spaces.

Our wands were held in front of us, then whisked off to our sides, then we bowed to each other. We got ready to cast our first spell.

"One, Two, Three." The minister said.

"Expelliarmus." Sirius screamed.

I cast a shield charm, as soon as Sirius's spell passed I sent a stunning spell at Sirius. Who dodged it.

"Sectumsempra!" Sirius screamed.

This one I knew would hurt and get me killed by Edward, so I cast a bounce back shield charm, and when Sirius figured out he cast a shield charm.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Sirius screamed, and this one I dodged, it hit Peter.

"Impedamenta!" I screamed back.

"Ridiculas!" Sirius yelled.

"I'm not a bogart, you stupid git!" I screeched, "Expelliarmus!"

Sirius flew backwards and crashed backwards.

"Stupefy!" he shouted.

I dodged it, "One thing I can't stand is a git who can't tell a witch from a bogart, a vela from a hinkipunk. So this is for you!" I walked up to him, and kissed him light. Just pushing all that energy I had used to kill Edward, into Sirius.

Sirius then collapsed. He wasn't dead just knocked out.

"Potter, Potter, Potter!" James, Lily, Peter and Remus cried.

"Go Sapphire!" Alice shouted.

James and Remus picked me up off the stage, and carried me on their shoulders.

"Sapphire Potter, the winner, the best, the fifth marauder!" They cried.

"You can put me down guys!" I said.

But no, they carried me around and around, "Lily could you tell your boyfriend to put me down!" I asked.

"I haven't got a boyfriend anymore!" She giggled.

"Oh thanks Lils." I said taking a mini hissy fit, "Ask your fiancée, husband, ex-boyfriend, lover, man-whore, or whatever you want me to call him, to put me down!" I screamed.

At that they dropped me, I fell on the floor, and Remus and James decided I needed to be taught a lesson. They started to tickle me to death. I was screaming with laughter, when Sirius woke up and joined in.

I decided I needed to get away. I appariated and found myself on top of one of the goal posts.

They all jumped on broomsticks and followed me. And just as they were approaching I slipped and fell backwards, I gracefully fell to the floor, but flipped and landed on my feet instead of on my head.

And I began to run back to Edward. But I kind of knew the marauders would catch me first.

"Potter!" I screamed when he picked me up. "Put me down! I demand that you put me back on earth, Now!" I screamed.

"Say sorry!" He stated.

"No why should I!" I said back.

"Say sorry!"

"Put me down first." I replied, silently taking my broomstick out of my back pocket. I fixed it to the right size, jumped on and broke free.

"She looks like she's having fun!" I heard Rosalie say.

I flew, side saddle on my broomstick and tried not to fall off. I turned in mid air and paused, "Right guy's you've had your fun. And I've got to catch up with you. Now can you act like the grown men you are supposed to be?" I shouted at them.

"Sapphire Potter, you have been missing for almost seven years. We are not letting go of our times in Hogwarts yet!" Remus shouted back.

"Moony please. Be my brave knight and save me from the evil dragons?" I shouted half heartedly.

"Prongs I believe we have a damsel to kidnap!"

"Padfoot, I do believe you're right."

They came speeding towards me, and tried to knock me off my broom, but I was too quick, and was fifty feet above them, when the passed me.

"Please give up. I'm sorry!" I shouted.

"Sapphire, to get out of this you have to kiss Peter!" Sirius stated, his old self back.

"Now is that a dare or a request?" I asked.

"Dare!" James, Sirius and Remus chorused.

"I will kill you three." I said falling into a spectacular dive. Stopping just as the broom skimmed the top of the grass. I brought the broom up to a level of which I could dismount in a civilised way.

"James it's such a shame you're going to marry one of my good friends, or else your corpse may already lying on the pitch! You know I don't back down on dares!" I shouted up to them.

I walked over to Peter. He looked like the little rat I knew he was.

He just looked up at me, and I leaned in and kissed him. And being Peter, he put his arms around my waist and pulled me to him, and forced me to snog him. So I took the chance to reveal him, for who he was. I pulled the sleeve of his shirt up and there on his forearm was a dark mark.

"Death Eater!" I cried.

And he was picked up by the ministry officials.

I quickly wiped my lips on the back of my hand, and walked back towards Edward.

"Sorry about that." I whispered, "I'm still eleven years old when I'm around the marauders, and I'm sure they still think their twelve."

"Don't worry, I've never seen you act like that before. It's kind of sweet." Edward said, turning me and wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him, and he rested his forehead on mine, "I only wish I could make you so happy." He whined, quietly.

"You could, it's just I've never seen that side of me for years." I whispered back. "You're my angel, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Are you ready to go home yet, or do you want to stay here with your friends a little longer?" Edward asked.

"I'm ready to go home. I'll be seeing them again soon anyway."

The Cullen's came around and we were zapped off back to the front drive.

"How was the match?" I asked, when we landed.

"Cool." Rosalie replied, "I think the Satan's need a new seeker."

It was then that we all heard a big splash, and someone climbed out of the pond, under the angel.

"Emmett?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, what?" He asked walking over to Rosalie.

"Nothing." Jasper replied.

They all headed inside, but Edward and I stayed out in the sunset.

"I can tell why you fell into it with Sirius, he's quite good looking for a human!" Edward said, wrapping his arms around me.

"And you are pretty human for a vampire." I replied, placing a kiss on his lips.

"I think you had better get home. We can't keep Charlie waiting forever!" Edward warned.

"Oh can't we," I replied, placing my lips once again to his, but this time I didn't remove them.

He moved his lips with mine, and it was like the first time we kissed once again. I but this time I felt like a huge weight was being lifted from my shoulders. Edward was giving me the strength to stand once again, the strength to fight my corner.

When we broke apart we just stood there staring into one another's eyes, until the moon was visible.

"Are you ready to go home yet?" Edward asked breaking our silence.

"I believe I am." I replied, still staring into his eyes.

He unwound his arms, and just placed one around my waist and we walked up the front drive, towards the huge garage. We both jumped into the Volvo, Edward pulled out of the garage and started to drive back towards Forks.

"Could you please drive at human speed, just tonight?" I asked.

He did as I asked, and we were now going down the road obeying the speed limit, "Why?" He asked.

"I don't know. I'm just not really ready to meet Charlie again just yet." I replied.

"I'll be back tonight I promise." Edward said.

"Thank you." I whispered.

He put his arm around me, and held me as close as was possible, before saying, "I won't be here forever though, I promise I'll be here when you really need me, but I won't be here forever."

"Edward, I already know. And don't worry, I'm not going to die just after my birthday. You have time to go away. "

"What do you mean?"

"I know you're going to leave, and I'm going to miss you. But I'm already, accepting the fact that you won't be around forever. I haven't got forever; I don't even have enough of a future to give me a happy ending. But you'll always be my beautiful distraction."

The rest of the drive we spent in silence. We were outside Charlie's house when I remembered, "Edward, there's no point coming back tonight. Charlie's going to drive me to Phoenix. You can come and see me. But Charlie's setting off tonight. I'm sorry."

_A/N:_

_Please review. For every review, one more nasty deatheater, that has tried to kill Harry, gets the chop!_

_Please review._


	36. Lizzie

_A/N:_

_I have __**51 **__reviews I feel so loved. So thank you to my loyal reviewers, those __**6**__ who have this story on alert and those wonderful __**5**__ who have this story on their favourites. And I would also like to thank all of those who have put me on their favourite authors list, and on their author alerts!_

_Here is a chapter I am going to dedicate to my loyal reviewers:_

_Wingedvamp1107_

_Edwardcullensgirl1010_

_Draama Laama_

**One More Chance**

Charlie had my suitcase packed and was waiting in the living room for me to return.

"Hey dad." I said taking a seat on the couch.

"Hey Saph, don't sit down, we have to go." He said getting up, "You need to be in Phoenix in a few days time."

"Yeah, fine. Should I get my stuff?"

"Already done, and it's in the car. You might want to phone and say goodbye to your boyfriend though."

I nodded, got up and headed for the phone in the kitchen. I didn't have Edward's mobile number, so I resorted to trying to find the Cullen house number in the phone book.

I dialled the number and counted the rings. There were a total of two before...

"Hello?" I heard Alice say.

"Hi, is Edward back yet?" I asked.

"No why? Did you leave something in the car? He'll bring it round tomorrow."

"Alice, I won't be here tomorrow, I'll be on my way to Phoenix. And no I didn't leave anything, I just wanted to tell him goodbye." I said still calm.

"Sapphire, I'll give you his mobile number, then you can call him from Phoenix." Alice said.

"Alice don't bother, I don't need him to get all upset with me. Just tell him I said goodbye would you. Because I don't know if I'm coming back."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Don't worry James will be in Phoenix the day before you are due to come home, you'll be fine..." She suddenly stopped.

"Alice?" I questioned.

"Can you get Charlie to wait a bit before he sets off?" She said.

"I might be able to why?"

"Because I'm coming with you, James has changed his plans. He's getting on the next plane to Phoenix, to be there when you arrive." She said.

"Alice, can't Edward come with me instead?" I asked, more like begged but not as pleading.

"No, He's going to have to sort out something with Carlisle, to hunt down James. Esme and Rosalie can sort out Victoria, but I'm coming with you to Phoenix!" She said, "I'll be at Charlie's in about thirty minutes." Then she hung up.

I put the phone down, and shouted, "Charlie!"

Dad came running back into the house so quickly I could have sworn he was a vampire.

"Sapphire, what is it?" He asked panicked.

"Before I tell you, can you please answer me this. Do you know that there are vampires that exist around here?"

"Of course. Most of them are nomads, and classic magic vampires. But there's one clan around here that are different. They are part of the treaty around La Push. Of course I know about them. I kind of pretend not to. Keeps me in Billy's good books, and then I can't be blamed for pushing my ideals upon you. They're the Cullen's." He replied.

I looked shocked, "Anyway. There are three Nomad vampire's around here at the minute. One of them happens to be quite nice, understands about Edward and me, and has backed off trying to drink my deliciously yummy blood. The other two, are hunting me. Alice is coming down here, and she's going to come to Phoenix with me, just in case the main hunter shows up. The others are all going to see if they can confuse the other one. Are you okay with that?" I asked.

"Yeah sure, I have one question. Why is it that Laurent understands about you and Edward?"

"Oh, that. I'm Edward's singer. My blood calls to him, but the thing is. Because the Cullen's are different they are able to form bonds on love, so how do you put this. Edward is my soul mate. And he knows this, but because my blood is so appealing to him, he's kind of scared that he'll hurt me."

"So he loves you, but if you're both not careful you could end up his next meal?"

"Yeah, that's right."

_**Nice one Lilli. Let Charlie in on things, then when it gets tough, you have someone to talk to. Now all you need is to defeat that sun of a bitch who's trying to kill you.**_

"Dad I have a question. Do you ever hear a voice inside your head?"

"A conscience or something else?"

"I think it's my conscience."

"Don't worry, it should guide you in the right direction; it won't go away until there is nothing more it can teach you."

"Thanks. Now I know I'm not insane. Are you still coming to Phoenix?" I asked.

"I might as well. It might be nice to see Renee again." He said.

"Oh, and you'll get to meet Phil. I don't like him much, there was something going on last time I was there, something not quite right. Don't tell mum I said that though!"

"Fine, I'll keep it locked."

I walked out of the kitchen and up to my room. Alice had helped me bring all my stuff back. I hadn't actually been able to get into my room, because Alice had stopped me. 'No, I'm sorting this,' were her words.

I had started to panic, when I found out that Charlie was helping. Honestly I would have been a lot happier if she had just told me what was going on.

I walked through the door to my room and found everything was the same, which lessened my insecurities, but there was something missing.

"Hello?" A voice said from the corner of the room. I didn't recognise it.

I couldn't reply. There was a stranger sat in the dark in my room.

"Miss Potter, I do believe you stole something from me?" It continued.

I reached over and flicked on the light.

There in the corner was one of my worst nightmares.

"Recognise me now?"

"Of course. Tom Marvolo Riddle. How could I forget you?"

"Don't call me that," He hissed.

"Why? Is humanity too painful for you to hold on to?" I replied, "Don't answer that! Just get out!" I stated, walking backwards out of my room, then flinging myself down the stairs.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs Alice was there talking to Charlie. Charlie turned and noticed I looked a little shaken up.

"Saph, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Lord... Vold...emort...in my room!" I breathed.

Charlie quickly grabbed me and held me close. "Don't worry babes, we'll get him, just like we're gonna sort out this vampire that's tryin' to kill you."

Alice's face dropped.

"Alice, don't worry, Charlie already knew. He knew about you lot and the other's. He's my dad, and I got my magic from him. He was taught about it all in school!" I explained.

He face lightened again, "Right. Charlie I'm going to take Sapphire now. I'll meet you there?"

"No, I'm coming with. I promise I'll try not to get in your way too much, but I have the funny feeling Sapphire's gonna need more than the odd vampire to protect her."

"Right fine, just don't get too upset about the speed limit. We have to beat James to Phoenix." Alice said pushing us out of the house.

I locked the door as Charlie shut it. And we all ran down the drive way and jumped into the Volvo.

"You've stolen Edward's car!" I stated.

"Of course, now Charlie jump in the front, Jasper's driving, and Sapphire you're in the back with me." She said pushing me through the door.

As soon as we were buckled in and the doors were shut, Jasper put his foot down on the accelerator. We were outside of Forks in minutes.

"Sapphire, who's Lord Voldemort?" Alice asked.

"He's the evilest Wizard the world has ever seen. And you know at the Quidditch match, well Peter was one of Voldemort's followers. I got rid of Peter, which should mean that the Potter's survive, but now Voldemort is after me. I'm either going to die at the hand of James, or I shall be tortured to death by Voldemort."

"Sapphire, Voldemort's not going to torture you to death. I saw that much, he's just going to curse you."

"Thanks, but I have the feeling that the effects of the curse will torture me. I have the funny feeling that things are going to change, and I'm going to be missing for a few years." I finished before turning to stare outside of the window.

We spent a couple of hours in silence, I think Charlie fell asleep, and Alice was busy trying to see into the future. And obviously Jasper was driving.

I decided to see if I could see what Edward was thinking, I was miles out of his mind reading range, but I read minds in a different way.

I closed my eyes and concentrated.

_He's got to be around here somewhere. He can't have gotten that far. Then silence, running through the woods, the darkness all around, the night air filling my lungs with all the scents of the forest, there he is._

"_West!"_

_Thank you__ Carlisle thought._

_We all headed in that direction, Emmett leading, and Carlisle and I following. We're gonna get him, before he hurts her. Before he hurts my precious Lilli. God, Edward get a hold of yourself, she's not your anything; fine yeah you two are going out, and that's all well and good but remember, you are seventeen forever, Lilli is going to have to grow up someday._

_I don't have to.__ I thought, too late to realise that anything I thought with power behind it like that would project into his mind._

_Lilli?_

_Sorry Edward, I just, well I wanted to tell you goodbye properly. I don't know if I'll make it back to Forks._

_Lilli, please. Look I promise I'll find time to... think to you later. But don't worry, you're going to be fine._

Then I jumped out of his head, I didn't really want to get on his nerves; he was chasing hell, just to save me. And I thought that was sweet, no matter what context you put it in. I was in the safe hands of my father, my best girl-friend, her careful husband, and my beautiful angel.

Edward was no longer just my beautiful distraction, he had passed that point many moons ago. He was never really just my beautiful distraction; he was always my favourite boy, my favourite well worn book, the best of my best friends, he was my saviour, and I loved him for it. Edward was the guy, I should have realised was my matching half, the guy with the glue gun to mend my broken heart. He was... my thought's kind of trailed off in a very suggestive manner, and I began to day dream until.

"Sapphire, would you stop please?" Jasper asked.

"Oh I'm sorry Jasper. I'll try and keep my emotions in check." I replied.

Charlie gently stirred, but he stayed asleep.

"Don't worry Sapphire, it's just could you calm it a little. The level of emotion running through your body at the minute was affecting me!"

"I'm sorry Jasper. I'll try and keep a lid on it. Or at least until I know I'm far enough away from you to affect you."

"Thank you. Who were you thinking all that about anyway?"

"Jaz, I thought you could have worked that one out." I replied.

"Oh, you were feeling that emotional about Alice's brother?" He asked in shock.

"He's not just that though is he. Edward is well, he's the sun and the stars, the roses and chocolates, the guy who tries to hide from his innermost feelings, yet still ends up being the hopeless romantic." I said without thinking.

"I might just stop asking you questions. The vibes that just flow off you when you talk about Edward, it's not helping me much." Jasper replied, "Honestly, when you think about him in that way it's bad enough, but it gets worse when you talk about him."

"I'm sorry Jasper. I'll just try and forget about him for a bit, shall I?" I replied, holding back a giggle.

"Like you could do that!" He stated.

"I suppose you're right."

"I always am, don't you know!"

"Alright, Mr Smarty Pants. I'll prove to you that I can resist from thinking of Edward. I'll forget about him, until we get to where we're going."

"Right, you're on. If I sense any emotion from you, that is as strong as it is when he is in the picture. You lose."

"Deal, starting..." I looked at the clock on the dashboard, and as soon as the next minute started, "Now!"

I tuned my thoughts into something else. I couldn't think of twilight, because that would be...

_**Sapphire Lillith Swan, are you going to let some vampire win a bet just because you can't stop thinking about screwing his brother?**_

_No, I'm not. I'm going to win. And I'm going to do it well. No gorgeous vampire is going to stop this tiger in her tracks!_

_**You go girl. Now I'll give you something to think about. Pride and Prejudice, or Sense and Sensibility.**_

_I chose both, they both have Mr Darcy in them don't they. Elizabeth Bennet is in Pride and Prejudice, isn't she, and she gets Mr Darcy in the end._

_**I'm not sure, I don't get out much, so I don't get to read them.**_

_Sorry, anything else._

I had a whole conversation with my conscience, about regency romantic fiction, from Jane Austen and Charlotte Brontë to the cool films. To be honest it was like having a friend talking to me. And the more we talked the more I seemed to recognise her.

_**Hey you should, we were best friends for years.**_

_Lizzie?_

_**Who else do ya think it would be? Now I'm not your conscience, she'll be along after my inquest, I want to know what happens. I know it wasn't you, because I was coming to see you, and Judie was the one who followed me into the toilets. But she didn't kill me either, this tall woman who looked like she'd been homeless for a while did. Look there wasn't much blood left, she kinda drained my body dry. Bloody Vampire, her hair was like yours just wilder and a few shade lighter. She was muttering about someone called James, when she left me to take my last breath.**_

_Lizzie, did I ever tell you how much I love you? Because if I didn't you're the best sister like friend a girl could ask for. But now I have to break the bet with Jasper, cause it was Victoria that killed you, and __my guy __is hunting James and Vicky._

_**Look you can tell him when you get to wherever it is you're going. I'm sure no one will mind. Just be calm, look there will be time for you to screw him later. Just be calm, I don't think anyone wants Jasper to fall into it with Alice at the next stop!**_

_I suppose, I'm sorry Lizzie, you shouldn't have died._

_**Babes, zip it, I died so destiny could work its magic, I'm having fun in heaven, there are no tears, just hugs and loving kisses hello, seriously I want you to get Sirius killed, he's damn fine. I want him! Anyway, I've been told by a very reliable source, you're not coming to heaven!**_

_I'm going to hell then! Cool._

_**Silly girl, no. You're going to get your forever, just like it should happen, just prepare to have to wait a while.**_

_Lizzie, I could wait forever for a forever. I'm clever enough to find a stone. You know the precious kind that will keep me alive for eternity._

_**You wouldn't. That belongs to Nicholas.**_

_Yeah, but the funny thing about that is, he has two. I'm sure I can beg, plead, buy, bribe or seduce one of them off him._

_**Just like you. You little minx! Right I'm gonna go. There's only a few minutes left before you can start thinking about lover-boy again.**_

_Thanks Lizzie, I'm not going to ever get to speak to you again am I?_

_**Not unless you want me as your conscience, and that won't be pretty. Bye.**_

_Bye._

And with that Lizzie was gone. I had found out that Hell's mistress was in fact the stupid bloody woman who killed Lizzie, and I was going to win Jasper.

"Alice, could you please sort things out with the hotel?" Jasper asked.

"Of course, Sapphire don't you even think of getting that stone. I'm sure you can make your own, it won't take you that long."

"Alice, beauty doesn't come with added wrinkles!" I stated.


	37. Honour

_A/N: Thank you for the review._

_Draama Laama – I'm glad you liked the Lord Voldemort thing, it's just a slight hint to his evilness in the future._

_Edwardcullen'sgirl1010 – Of course I'll update soon._

_Wingedvamp1107 – I am so glad you liked the chapter._

_And to you, and for everyone else, here's your new chapter._

**One More Chance**

Just after Alice left at twenty to nine, I walked into the bathroom and forced myself to take a cold shower.

I was feeling too many emotions for it to do me any good. Honest to God I had missed him, but I didn't need him coming back, and stop me walking towards fate.

I knew I had to meet James, and I knew I had to face death head on. There was only one huge difference between Bella and I. I was no lamb!

My heart beat like that of any other human; but inside there was an untamed tiger. The one with fur of black and white; that would kill her own mate if surviving meant that.

I was the one thing that all men should fear and all women should respect and want to be. I was the controller, the ring master, the pack alpha. No one would tame me, no matter how hard they tried. I had a one way ticket to hell, no matter what anyone did; I might as well make the journey a fun one. God would never let me through those white pearly gates.

I would take down James, then anyone else who stepped in my way. Edward would just have to get used to me, or leave. He wouldn't be around much longer anyway, he'd be leaving to try and save me.

As I walked into my room I noticed a third voice taking to Alice and Jasper in the front room. I quickly headed to my room, just to stop him finding me as swiftly.

When I got into my room, I quickly changed out of the bath towel and into the only piece of nightwear that Charlie had packed for me; a periwinkle blue, silk night dress.

"Miss Potter, don't you look a treat." A voice hissed from the darkness behind me.

I turned and searched the darkness, "How long have you been there?" I asked, when I recognised the face. Voldemort had sent Barty Crouch junior to find and destroy me.

"Long enough, and I must say from where I'm standing you are no tiger; all the right curves in all the right places, see." He said licking his lips.

"Barty!" I hissed back.

"I believe you owe my master something. And he's given me the pleasure of the deed." He replied, voice filled with an ferocious lust, his eyes aglow with excitement.

I felt around behind my back for the door handle. "Edward, Jasper, Alice. Help please." I screamed, when Barty pulled me away and back towards the bed.

He threw me onto the mattress and dragged me into the centre. I knew he had locked the door, and he wasn't going to open it anytime soon. I cowered against the covers, hiding my face in the pillows.

"Missy, I'm going to get what I've been promised!" Barty whispered roughly in my ear, before turning my whole body to face him.

"Please, no! No!" I screamed, "Edward, Jasper, help please. Alice!"

"Miss Potter I will do you no good. I've blocked all sound from leaving the room!" Barty hissed, pulling my legs around him, and pulling up my night dress.

_Edward!_ I screamed telepathically, trying to get the message across, knowing that my tone of complete horror, would get him to come and save me.

I heard the banging on the door, and I knew he was there.

Before Barty could cast any kind of spell on me, I unlocked the door, using my magic. I buried my face once again in the pillows when Barty was dragged from me.

"I will get what my master promised me, Miss Potter, and he," Barty spat, looking at Edward, "Won't be there to save you." Before disapparriating.

Alice and Jasper left quickly, and Edward came over to me, and lifted me from the pillows and onto his lap. He adjusted my nightdress, so that I was a little more dignified, and he pulled my head to his chest, resting his chin on my hair.

He just held me there for a while, then when my sobbing began to get gradually worse, he bagan to rock me, "Hush, don't worry Lilli, I'll stop him next time."

I continued to cry, and I told myself to stop, and I tried but nothing would pause the continuous flow of tears. I buried my face in Edward's shirt and continued to cry, I had almost lost my fight to be the tiger I needed to be.

Edward just sat there on the edge of the bed, rocking me backwards and forwards, saying soothing and calming words, and stroking my hair, for a while. I breathed in his scent, and it had no effect. It was still wonderful and indescribable, but there was no reaction.

"Edward, what happened?" I heard Charlie say in a slightly raised voice, "What have you done?"

"It wasn't me sir. I arrived here, just after half past nine, and I was talking to Jasper and Alice. Sapphire was in the bathroom. Then Sapphire screamed, and all three of came running." Edward began to explain.

I pulled myself slightly closer to him, "Don't worry, baby, we're going to get this sorted." HE whispered to me.

I nodded slightly, but continued to sob.

"Edward and I got the attacker, but he vanished into thin air." Jasper said.

I pushed myself away from Edward a little, and wiped my eyes, and took a deep breath, "Dad, Lord Voldemort sent his trusted servant to take something from me." I replied, my voice was hardly steady, "He sent Barty, the junior Crouch. Because I helped in the capture of Wormtail, Voldemort wants something, and Barty was sent to take it." I half whispered.

"And what would that son of a bitch want from you?" Charlie asked, shocked.

"My honour." I replied.


	38. To Survive The New Moon

_A/N:_

_Thank you to my friend, loyal reader, and brilliant reviewer wingedvamp1107. It's always nice to here from you and I hope you like this chapter just as much._

_And here's the chapter for all of you loyal readers/reviewers out there._

**One More Chance**

Everyday after my encounter with Barty, I had a guard. My father had a trained police officer guarding the house during the day and after school, and Edward and Jake were the only two people allowed to visit of their own free will.

Charlie had been a bit nicer to Edward, after the incident. Especially after I hadn't let go of him all the way to the airport, and only released my hold until we were once again on a plane. Edward had carried me up to my room when we had arrived back in Forks, and Charlie had been kind enough to allow him to stay the night, as long as he slept on the floor.

Edward of course had hummed my lullaby and put me to sleep, and had then retreated to the rocking chair in the corner of the room, until Charlie was snoring. As soon as Charlie was out for the count, Edward had crept back to my side, and I awoke the next morning to find I was protected by my great Lion.

"Hello beautiful." He greeted me as I opened my eyes and yawned.

"Um," I slurred, I needed more sleep but there was no way that my body would allow me to get it.

"Breakfast?" He asked.

"Please," I managed to reply coherently, I jumped out of bed slowly and walked over to the bathroom. A cold shower would wake me up.

I'm sure he heard the water running, and I'm sure he knew it was me. I know he was waiting to catch me alone. Well this time he would have to wait just a little bit longer. Edward had put some clothes in the bathroom for me before I had even gotten up, and I knew my angel would be waiting at the top of the stairs for me coming out of the bathroom.

When I took that step from the cold tile floor and on to the warm cream carpet, it was not Edward waiting for me but a dark cloak and a willow wand.

"You," He said, "You hath known no wrath like that of mine own," He hissed.

"And you hath known no fury like a woman scorned." I hissed in reply.

"Thou wilt take what I hand you, and you will follow the orders I dish out!" He said.

"And you shall, learn to stay in your place, to behave like a man, and not a monkey. You will learn not to cross the tiger, but to be afraid of her temper. To fight only to run away."

"Missy, don't thou dare talk to me like that, I shall have your head on a silver platter in front of my master before the clock strikes twelve noon."

He started to chant, and I took the advantage to strike. Not thinking of which spell I threw, I just clicked my fingers, and suddenly the death eater was on the floor bleeding to death, with his throat slit.

"Lilli?" Edward shouted in shock up the stairs.

I couldn't reply the shock was taking over me too. I had just killed a man. I was a killer, I was evil, I was the one thing that all men should fear.

"Sapphire Lillith Swan, are you okay?" He shouted as he climbed the stairs.

Edward reached my side, and sighed in relief that I was alive, but then he noticed the body which was on the floor.

"Lilli, what did you do?"

"H…he….tr..tr…tried..t..t..to…kill…m..m..me!" I stuttered.

"Lilli, don't worry calm down." He said picking me up and escorting me downstairs.

Violent sobs still ran through my body. I was only just realising what I had done. Yeah the guy wasn't innocent, he'd have done something, but it didn't have to be me that killed him

--

My birthday was a complete disaster, not only did I almost get myself killed by Jasper, I fell up the steps to the porch and bust my nose on the top step, which lead to me being almost killed by Jasper.

As soon as I was cleaned up, Edward took me home, just to try and stop things going from bad to worse. One bust nose, a lot of blood, and one possible date with death later; I was sat in my room with Edward opening my presents.

"You are going to have to tell them exactly what I think of the presents." I warned him.

"You're not going to say anything bad are you?" He teased.

"I'm not sure." I replied.

Edward took the sticky tape of the first present and handed it to me. I unwrapped the paper, and wow.

"Edward, who gave me this one?" I asked, taking the beautiful satin shoes out of the box.

"Rosalie and Alice."

"Tell them thank you a lot. I love them, and oh, don't they go so well with that dress I just bought." I said smiling.

He then handed me a long envelope. I opened it and, "Plane tickets! Edward whoever it was who bought these for me, tell them I love them lots, almost as much as I love you." I stated, kissing him.

"I'll be sure to tell Carlisle and Esme that. Next present." He replied, handing me a bag.

"Who would buy me a bottle of firewhisky?" I asked shocked, when I saw what was written on the label of the bottle.

"I believe that was Emmett and Jasper." He stated, "And your last present."

"Oh, this has to be from you Edward."I guessed, as he handed over a little bag. Inside there was a velvet box.

I took the box out of the bag and opened it. Inside was a beautiful, dainty, yellow gold bracelet, with white gold, rose gold and yellow gold dolphins and hearts all the way around.

"Oh, Edward it's beautiful. I love it."

"I'm glad." He replied, taking it out of the box and fastening it around my wrist.

And that was the last truly happy memory of Edward. After that night he changed, I knew what was happening, and I knew he was going to leave, but for Christ's sake, did he have to leave now!

--

2 weeks later

"You're leaving me!" I stated.

He nodded in reply.

"Well let me tell you this; don't worry, you haven't hurt me you completely destroyed me, and your eyes really do put those city light s to shame. If we ever meet again, I'll be forced to remember all the good times and the painful memories. And if at any point I start to mean something, please let me know."

I let him there, and within seconds I was sat alone, in my room, in the dark, in the middle of my bed, sobbing my heart out.

--

1 month 1 week and 5 days later

Yeah, I've been counting the days since he left. I know it's stupid, but there is a part of me that screams at me and says, 'this is going to work just like the bloody book said, he'll be back in seven months time. You'll be saving his ass from being obliterated.'

I was in Seattle when things took a turn for the worst. The streets were safer for me now, since Tom had taken care of James. Tom Marvolo Riddle wouldn't let some pesky vampire get in the way of his kill.

I had been heading to the Seattle Satan's team try outs when I was pushed into a dark alley.

"I'll spare you." A male, harsh voice hissed, "Only coz that godforsaken dark high master's gotten on me bones. You are going to have to come up with an escape, but no problem of mine."

I was suddenly in pain, worse than being burned alive from the inside out. This was like having the flesh torn away layer by layer, while you were still alive.

"Little girl, you know what you did before, but fifteen again, sweet. He's gonna leave you behind. So move on and god save ya!"

Then I was alone.

When I got back to Charlie, he already knew what had happened, anonymous tip off, so he said. He handed me a bank card, and a bag of clothes, told me the best place to go was Hogwarts, the safest place there ever was. Being the good little daddy's girl I was, I did as I was told. Knowing I would probably never see him again.

--

2 years, 1 month and 3 days later

I sung one pale leg out of my car followed by my other. My bag I swung onto one shoulder swiftly, with elegance. And I walked towards main reception. My outfit for my first day back at high school, showed off my new body perfectly.

I was wearing a plain white shirt, but had a black corset fastened up tight, underneath. This added a little more emphasis to my bust and showed off my cleavage nicely; I'd be the one getting all the attention this semester. And I was wearing a mini pencil skirt, not too short, but not too long neither. And my pale legs were covered with black fishnet tights, and a pair of six inch, white, stilettos were the shoes of choice. The bracelet Edward gave me still fastened around my wrist.

My backpack hung nicely and bounced just a little as I walked. My hips swayed, and my strides staid confident. This was a whole new school, a whole new ball game. And I was in the middle of Chicago.

Period 1 – History

I met Alisha, she was quite sweet, and particularly smart. Oh and did I mention blonde.

"So, I want to know, have you had a boyfriend?" She said, when we began our work, "If so describe him."

"Of course I have. He was tall, and he looked like a Greek god when he lent against the wall waiting for me. And he had the most gorgeous hair, kind of an abnormal shade of bronze, but it was never styled, but naturally looked like he'd just finished shooting a commercial for hair gel. His skin was milk white, and his voice was musical, and soft like velvet."

"Ooh, he sounds so sweet, and he sounds so like Edward." Alisha stated.

"Really, well this guy I was going out with two years ago, when I was living on the Olympic Penisula. I went to England after he left me, so I don't know what happened to him." I replied.

"Give me his name!" Alisha begged.

"Edward Cullen," I whispered.

"Edward Cullen!" Alisha stated, loud enough for the whole class to turn around and stare, "You were dating Edward Cullen! Lillith, you know what I'm shocked. He turned up at this school a year ago, and he became an instant player, and most the girls only go around with him, and kiss him, to say they have. But you dated him."

"Alisha, keep it down." I hissed, "He left me wounded and heart broken, and I headed to England to get away from him, I can't believe it's the same one here. Come on, Cullen is a rather common name."

"Is not."

"Is. Look there were three other Cullen's in my house at my boarding school, and none of us were related."

The conversation ended there, because Alisha was sent out of the class for disturbing everyone. And I got glares from all the other girls, I sensed they hated me already, that was good. The sooner they hated me, the sooner they realised they needed to be like me, when I started on my popularity ladder; and the guys were already wanting me.

Period 2 – Music

I walked to this class alone. And when I got there I found the class only consisted of me and two others.

"Morning, Miss Cullen, you can just take a seat." The teacher said as I walked into class.

The other students, Andrew, who I had met in homeroom, and the other girl imediatly turned to see me when I walked through the door.

"We've got another one. I suppose you're related to the rest of them!" She spat.

"The rest of who? I have no family left to be related to." I replied.

"Oh sorry." She whispered.

"Don't worry. I got over it."

"Right now we are almost all here, has anyone seen Mr Cullen today?"

"He wasn't in homeroom this morning. I think he's late back from the camping trip he took with his brothers at the weekend." The girl stated.

"Well, we'll just start without him. I need you all to perform a piece of music. Just so I can assess what level you're at. Miss Cullen would you like to go first?"

"If I must," I replied, and walked over to the piano in the corner of the room.

I placed my fingers on the key, and began to play. I found the thought in Andrew's mind that this piano didn't work too well. So I fixed it with a little bit of magic, and I began to play the one piece of music I had ever composed.

"That was beautiful." The girl said.

"Thank you," I answered walking back to my seat.

"Anna, there's no need to cry, it wasn't that sad." Andrew said, handing her a tissue.

"It wasn't that, it was beautiful, like a heart searching for its matching beat. The singer inside looking for the one player who could help when the tune was lost, destiny finding fate." Anna said, "Hey, what did you call that piece?" She asked me.

"I hadn't given it a title yet." I replied.

"You wrote it!" Andrew said shocked.

I nodded.

"I know, call it, destiny finding fate." Anna interrupted.

"You know what, I think I will. Thank you."

As Andrew headed over to the piano, Anna came to sit with me. "Hey, what's your name anyway."

"Lillith,"

"Cool, deaths bride." She replied, "And you can really work it. I love the hair. How did you do that?"

I had my hair skull platted from the nape of my neck upwards to where a sensible ponytail would be acceptable. It was then tied off by loop of devil red hair. All the rest of the black was platted normally, to the end, and the devil red was wound around the black, and had a devil's tail pointed on the end. And with the length of my hair, the red devil point actually swung around the lower of my back when I walked.

"It took a while. If you plat it upwards then tie it off before platting it properly, then you can just style the rest however," I replied.

"Hey, next lesson, could you sort mine?"

"I could have a go." I replied.

"Cool. I gotta go sister, but I'll be back."

I had just made a friend in a matter of minutes, I felt quite good.

"Little Miss Lillith, the Mrs of Death." Andrew stated, when he took Anna's place.

"Okay, why?"

"Little Miss Lillith, mistress of death." He sang.

"Better." I replied.

"You know, I have the perfect guy for you to date. He's hot, slightly different, and all the girls will want to be your friend just to know more about him."

"Come on then Andy, who?" I asked. Andrew had become my first friend in homeroom. He was a little gay around the edge's but he was cool, he always put his girl friends first, and l left his needs till later.

"Mr Cullen, the one that's supposed to be in here."

"Oh really."

The conversation kind of stopped there, because we all headed to the cafeteria for lunch, we all had lunch third.

"There's the Cullen girls. Well, Rosalie is Hale, and Alice is Whitlock, but they were all adopted by Dr Cullen and his wife, the two oldest guys are like brothers, and Edward is from another family, I speak to Alice in physics, and she always calls him Mason." Andrew pointed out as we walked into the cafeteria.

I saw Alice look up, and I wondered whether she had recognised me. During lunch, Andrew and Anna, just kept talking to me about what it was like in England, and what made me come back.

"A touch of destiny." I replied, "It was on the tarot cards."

"Oh, a proper little spiritualist then?" Anna asked.

"Sort of, I can read tarots, and crystal balls sometimes, but I'm not too good with tea leaves and palmistry."

"Oh, you have to bring the tarot cards in. There'll be something, we'll always know what to expect around the corner." Andrew giggled.

"Yeah, possibly."

It was then that someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned.

"Hello, I couldn't help notice that you were new. So I've come to say hello."

"Hi," I replied.

"I'm Alice. And my sis Rosalie is over there," She said pointing her out, "I thought I recognised you from somewhere. What's your name?"

"Lillith," I replied, "Lillith Cullen."

Alice then looked a little taken a back. "It's you isn't it. I knew you'd be coming back for him. I always knew you would."

"I'm sorry I don't know what you're talking about." I replied.

"You will do, soon enough." She answered before walking back to her table.

"What was she going on about?" Anna asked.

"I don't know." I replied pulling the tarot cards from my bag. I was pretending to read them, while searching the future with my mind.

I flipped the first card, the lovers, then I flipped the second, death, then the third, the knight of pentacles.

"And that means?" Anna asked.

"I think it means, the lovers, something to do with death, and then the knight of pentacles." I replied.

"I'll let you think."

And I did think, I searched the future. Then when the answer hit, me I snapped back to earth with a shock.

"Eep," I squeeked.

"What!" Andrew demanded.

"The knight, he is the knight, the saviour from pain. Death, I am death, as my name suggests, I am to be the bride of death."

"But you said you changed your name!" Anna interrupted.

"I did, but Lillith was my middle name before."

"Eep." Anna said.

"And the lovers, the knight. He is my other soul, destiny meeting fate, but death will come between us. I'm not death!" I suddenly realised, "He is the knight and death. And the lovers all plays on what I feel." I flipped the next card, "The empress."

"My dear, I think you may be in a bit of a sticky situation." Andrew pointed out.

"He is the knight of Pentacles, but also death affects him. The Empress can bring life, she is the ultimate creator, and the lovers." I whispered, "Shit." I said a bit louder.

"What are you swearing for?" Anna asked.

"He was my knight, he carried great responsibility, and he was a brave knight. It killed me for him to leave, and I believe the feeling of death was mutual, the lovers, we were inseparable, there was no greater love I felt for anyone but him, and even after Sirius he loved me no less, and the Empress. My God, she can bring life. I brought life back to him before."

"You're reading the past." Andrew pointed out.

"No, history is going to repeat its self. There is something about me you need to know. But promise me you'll keep it a secret."

"Yeah, course we will. We're you best pals."

"I'm a witch, and this is no laughing matter, I can do magic. How on earth did you think I put my hair like this, this morning?"

"Ah," Anna replied, "That's probably right."

"Well, things get more complicated, there's more myth than that of magic out there, that actually exists. I can't tell you because it's not mine to tell." I said, "Try I fell in love with a guy who acted like he wasn't human, and I gave him back his humanity. Bringing new life. He became my knight, and he loved me with all his heart. Then he left with his family, and I felt like death would be preferable than actually having to stay on this earth. Death."

"We had better get looking for him!" Andrew replied.

"The only problem is," I replied, flipping the next card, "Temperance, he's changed, passed death, and begun to rebuild his life, and everything around him. Without me."

It was just then, that the familiar scent hit me. Edward was somewhere in this room. I took a quick look around. There he was snogging Alisha.

"As I said, this will be difficult." I stated.

Then someone else tapped me on the back.

"Emmett, what do you want?" I replied, without thinking.

"How?"

I turned, "Sorry, kinda psychic." I replied.

"Saph, there's no need to hide." Emmett replied, taking a seat next to me.

"Emms, could you call me Lillith, I had to change my name in England. And could you please stop thinking like that Eddie will hear!"

"Sorry, oh," he said seeing the tarot cards, "You've been busy. And let me tell you, The Empress is nothing compared to what the knight of wands wants."

"Thanks. I'm kinda with my friends here." I hissed.

"Oh yeah, sorry. By the way, do you know who owns that beautiful Bugatti in the parking lot?"

"Yeah, me." I said giving him a push.

Emmett then got up and walked back to the rest of the Cullen's. Andrew and Anna, then got up and I followed, they had biology with me next anyway.

We all crashed in the classroom. Mr Tyler, the teacher, introduced himself to me, and allowed me to crash with Andrew and Anna, but said that he'd find somewhere for me to sit during the lesson.

"So who was this guy?" Anna asked.

"He was no one." I replied.

"He can't have been a no one, he's affected you this much, and I don't think a nothing history repeats itself!" Anna stated.

"Yeah, who was he?" Andrew scoffed.

"I said, he was a no one, a no body. But he was my gorgeous angel, my beautiful distraction. And he left. This in my books makes him a no body." I stated, "If anything kicks off again, when I see him, and when he returns. Then I'll tell you who he is. But let me tell you, I'll date who I can and as many as I can until he comes back."

"We'll be waiting." Andrew said, just as Mr Tyler called the class to order.

"Miss Cullen, could you please, remove yourself from your friends and take a seat next to the dashing young Edward here!" Mr Tyler called.

"But please could I just stay here for this lesson sir." I pleaded.

"Miss Lillith Cullen, would you move that bottom of yours to the seat next to Edward."

"Fine," I muttered under my breath. I picked up my stuff and slowly walked to the desk behind my friends.

The lesson from there on in was a total disaster. I could smell, him and all I wanted to do was kiss him right there, right then. I just wanted to rid myself of the time I had spent in England, and have been the girl I was waiting for Edward to come back to me; seven months instead of just over two years.

When we were let loose on our work, I quickly used my magic to answer all the questions then pulled my notebook out of my bag. I had been drawing in it since I had arrived in England, and every page was made up of a memory I had of Forks.

There was that day in the meadow, Edward lying there in the sun, looking gorgeous, and sparkly. Then there was the Cullen's house. And the beautiful angel statue in the front drive. Then I had the drawing of my angel lying on my bed, looking peaceful.

Everything in that book was from my time with Edward. And I had one last image to fill in. The one I stole from Jessica's mind. Me and Edward slow dancing at the spring dance.

When I was sure Mr Tyler was out of the way I flicked open the sketch book, and found that incomplete drawing. I began to fill in the details. Edward's gorgeous hair, the definition's of his muscles in the tux. His sparkling eyes and his crooked smile. Then I quickly filled in the missing piece of my image. The corset of my dress just stopped. And my head was none existent, so I began building up the image from the top of the corset. I had just finished putting the finishing touches to the way my hair had shimmered, when my book was snatched away from me.

"Miss Cullen, I believe I asked you to get on with your work." Mr Tyler spoke.

"And I have finished it sir," I replied.

"Still, drawing is for art and not for biology." He replied, walking to the front with my book.

"Look if you give me the sketch pad back, I'll put it in my bag and leave it there." I tried to barter.

"If you plan on drawing in my class, I hope you don't mind sharing it with other people." He replied, handing my sketch book around for people to see.

I saw a few people look back through the pages, and I heard a few whispered murmurs of how I must be obsessed with Cullen. And to that I wished I had the ground to answer, 'I would rather die than be without him' but of course, I had no right to say that. I was no longer Sapphire Lillith Swan.

When Edward got my book, Mr Tyler told him to hand it back to me when he was finished. And of course Edward being Edward flipped through every page and studied every image.

"How do you know me?" He asked in a whisper when he handed the book back.

"I'm not sure. I have a knack for knowing people before they even know I exist." I replied, stashing the book in my bag.

When the class ended, Edward said good bye, and I replied, "I'll see you in heaven." Leaving him bewildered in thought of memory.


	39. Your Precious Lilli

_A/N: _

_Thank you to wingedvamp1107 it's one again nice to hear from you. And it is kind of sad that no one remembers her; but things will work out I promise._

**One More Chance**

The rest of the day was pretty boring. After the incident with my sketch book in biology, no one paid much attention to me.

"Don't you go gettin' any idea's bout stealin' Edward," Alisha hissed when I passed her on the way to the student lot.

I didn't give her any reply, I just walked on. As soon as I was within sight of the student lot I noticed that people were crowded around one car in particular. Mine.

I walked through the crowd, and walked over to the driver's side.

"Miss Cullen, what do you think you're doing?" Andrew and Anna gasped.

It was kind of obvious that the car belonged to me the number plate read: CU113N

"Going home," I replied, placing my backpack on the bonnet and taking the keys from the front pouch, and opening the door. I threw my bag in, and then jumped in after it. "I believe I'll see you tomorrow!" I said, closing the door and starting the engine.

I was soon out of the school and well on my way back to the hotel room. I wouldn't be hanging around people too much. I knew that coming back to America was probably a bad idea, but I had wanted to try and find a way to stop destiny in its tracks. At the minute my life ended eighteen, and in the front hall of the Cullen's mansion near Forks, or the day I graduate Hogwarts. I was still only seventeen, and I had left during my seventh year; and the headmaster promised me that there would always be a place for me if I ever wished to go back. All exams done and passed, so I had left a semester early.

When I arrived at the hotel, a guy was stood outside waiting for me to arrive.

"If you wish, I'll take your car." He said.

"Of course," I replied, jumping out and handing over the keys. "I'd like the keys sent to room four thirteen." I stated.

The guy nodded and took off towards the guest car park. I turned to face the hotel. I was back home, well in the one place that I could even think of as close to home.

As I walked into the hotel lobby I didn't even catch a glimpse of the shiny silver Volvo owner, as he turned his car around. He'd followed me here.

--

The rest of the week was pretty uneventful. The only lessons I enjoyed were English literature, and music, the rest could just wander off as far as I was concerned.

Thursday I had my second lesson of music. I had enjoyed this so far, until I had realised that Edward would be in the lesson. I arrived early and Andrew was walking with me. Anna was already sat at her desk.

She had pulled three desks together, and had created a larger table for all of us, and Miss Frances didn't seem to mind.

I sat next to Anna, and Andrew took the seat in front and turned to talk to us.

"Could you do my hair like yours?" Anna asked.

"I said I would last time didn't I." I replied.

Anna turned so that she had her back towards me, and I began to sort out her hair. I sorted it into four different laces, then began to skull plait it upwards, I used my magic to hold the hair in place, and carefully made sure that there were no piece's sticking out. When it was at a reasonable height. I tied it off with the fourth lace. I wrapped the fourth lace around the plait, then got Andrew to hold it. I then began to plait again, with the original three laces. When I had finished that, I used magic to hold the plait together, while I took the fourth lace and wound it around the main coil. And added a devil point at the end.

When I was don't Anne asked if I could change her hair colour. Brilliant platinum blonde, with the devil's tail, in bright fuchsia pink.

"Oh my, don't you two look sexy." Andrew commented.

"I must agree," A velvet voice called from the doorway. Neither Anna nor I turned to look.

"You know that piece you played last lesson, I think it should be called either destiny or fate!" Anna commented, "Because the other half will come along soon enough."

"Yeah I think you're right. I have destiny, and I'm only waiting for fate." I replied, "Anna I like it. So we have destiny."

"And he, whoever he is, has fate." Andrew summed up.

"Pretty much yeah." Anna and I chorused.

Edward must have walked over and started talking to Miss Frances because his velvet voice was soon heard laughing away.

"Miss Cullen," Miss France's called.

"Yeah, miss!" I replied.

"Could you please play that delightful little tune that you played last lesson?" She begged.

"Of course, I want extra marks though!" I joked.

She nodded, and I walked over to the grand piano which was situated at the back of the room. And as soon as I placed my fingers on the keys I felt, four pairs of eyes staring at me. And I remembered the tarot cards, if I had destiny, then did Edward really have fate?

I played the keys softly, and let myself get lost in the music. The slow release of those two years of pent up frustration of knowing I had lost him, flowing alongside the beautiful melody, that the musical note were playing in harmony.

When I had finished I walked back to my seat. "Destiny is only one half, fate needs to be found, before the tables turn forever." I whispered.

Music was the best lesson ever because we never really did anything musical, Anna and I sat and listened to Andrew's take on the new P!nk song, so what. Of course when Anna and I started singing along with the words, our version should have sold millions.

Halfway through the lesson, Miss Frances headed out and left Edward to sit on his lonesome.

"Where are you going?" Andrew hissed, when I got up from my seat.

I shook my head at him, and walked over to Edward.

"Good morning." I said.

"Morning," He replied, not really caring that I was talking to him. Then he looked up and we caught each other's glare.

We just stayed there looking into one another's eyes for a long moment until, "Edward." I heard someone call from the door.

I quickly broke the connection, and walked back to Anna and Andrew. Edward had looked so beautiful, and his eyes were a beautiful green, not the topaz that I remembered. What happened if this was not my beautiful Edward after all?

Not long after I began to talk to Anna again, did Miss Frances walk back into the classroom, "I didn't know you were in my class Alisha!" She stated.

"Oh I'm not. I was just saying goodbye to Eddie. My Parents are moving to Miami, dad's a banker see. And I'm going to miss here."

"Well we'll miss you too."

"Yeah, good luck in the sunshine state. You'll take the male population by storm." Anna shouted to her.

"There was no need for that." I stated to Anna.

"She's the biggest Barbie in the school." Anna complained.

"Oh right, so that give you the right to taunt someone does it. What happened to 'give as you wish to receive'? Which kind of translates as, if you're going to act like a bitch, people will treat you like one." I hissed, before picking up my bag and walking to the piano, and crashing there.

I pulled out my sketch book, and began to draw once again. I had all my memories of forks in there. I just needed the rest, what happened to Hogwarts, and what happened to now?

I didn't even notice when lunch hour began. But I heard Edward state that he was going to stay behind and practice a little, before meeting Alisha in the cafeteria.

I think everyone left the classroom, before he walked over to me. "Honestly you don't have to be that nice to Alisha." He whispered, his cool breathe against my cheek.

"I wouldn't have to be, if everyone else was nicer." I replied.

"You do know, you smell irresistible." He whispered, his velvet voice sounding more like silk.

"I have been told." I stated, his voice and every word he spoke was making the past two years melt away.

"Well, I'm going to lunch are you coming?" He asked, his whisper becoming more seducing.

"No, I'm going to stay here, then head of to physics." I replied, turning from him.

"Well I'll see you later sexy." He whistled as he walked out the door.

Since when was Edward Cullen a player! And since when did I just get called sexy! I was the queen bee of sexiness, and all I had to do was land myself at the top again.

About five minutes after Edward left I decided that maybe I should go to lunch. So I picked up my stuff and sauntered towards the cafeteria. I was followed by a constant cheer of wolf whistles, and the constant sensation of guys either pinching or patting my bottom. Thank god it was warm enough for me to wear those hot pants today.

My long legs just shimmered a little in the sunlight, I had still forgotten to thank Elsie for that body glitter trick. I looked like my vampire.

As I stepped into the Cafeteria all eyes were suddenly on me. And I was half the tiger I wanted to be. All the girls wanted to be me, now all I had to do was fix things with the guys.

"Hey sexy," Andrew said from behind me, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"_What in Christ's name are you doing!" I thought over to him._

"_You pet, are going to have to crucify me in front of everyone. You're going to be our leading tiger. And Anna's going to help."_

"Hey sugar." I replied, kissing him fully on the lips.

We broke apart after an agonising minute. He then pushed me away and turned to Anna, "Hey Babe," He said, pulling her into a kiss.

She pushed him away and we both turned on him.

"Andrew Johnson. How dare you cheat on me with her!" Anna and I cried together.

"But you're like best mates I couldn't chose, and by gum, aren't you both hot when you're angry." He said walking backwards. Everyone in school was now watching our little melodrama.

Anna and I walked towards him, we dropped our bags, and books, and strode our hair acting just as we needed it to. Swinging perfectly behind us, the devils tail looking and acting like it's name suggested.

"Hath Satan crossed this earth, for his offspring do pounce upon-eth me!" Andrew cried.

Anna and I jumped, and crashed into him throwing him to the floor. We each took a side of him, and growled. We probably sounded like tigers to most of them.

_Oh My God, they're going to kill him,_ one lad thought.

_This is so good, we need more like this, _was the thought of a whole group of people.

It was after this that things got a bit messy. Snogging a guy who you've pinned down in the middle of the cafeteria, while making sure he screams in pain when you 'accidentally' clamp your teeth down on his flesh, was difficult. But if that wasn't bad, it was about to get worse. Anna had a few tricks of her own being pagan and all. So in a matter of minutes, not only had we frightened most of the male population of the school but we were heading into dangerous waters.

I got up and walked away, Anna followed. Only Anna picked up her stuff and carried on walking, and Andrew came up to me.

"I choose you." He stated.

"Well I don't choose you, big boy." I stated, giving him a good kick, "You mess with me and it'll cost ya. How much have you got left? Not enough from what I can tell!" Then I stormed off towards physics.

--

After physics, I had a lesson of biology. And to my surprise, every male member of the class had seen the antics in the cafeteria. And most of them were wishing, they had been the ones being forced to the ground, and snogged to within an inch of their lives. And there were others that just wondered what else I would do; they had seen the Andrew scene, and were wondering how much more scary I could become.

"I see you went to lunch!" Edward commented as I took my place.

"Yeah, I got a little hungry." I replied, not meaning to give it a double meaning.

"I think everyone knows that." He hissed.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did. But I'll allow you another,"

"Do you know someone called Charlie Swan? He's the chief of police in Forks."

"I used to, the last I saw of him, was when he told me his daughter had gone to Europe for a fresh start." He answered, "I hope she's happy. You know, I actually loved her, and then she wasn't there when I came back to get her. She'd just gone. All I want for her is happiness, and I don't care if she doesn't love me anymore, my soul was taken by her, many years ago."

"Oh," I replied.

"Yeah, I like your hair by the way. The way it moved when you pounced on Andrew, it looked like you were a little devil from the pits of hell."

"Thank you," I replied, "being the top my league it what I aim to be."

"Well you're defiantly there already." He complimented me.

We stopped talking when Mr Tyler walked into the room. He did his whole lecture thing, then we were set a whole load of tasks on microorganisms. As soon as we had the text books in front of us, everyone began to talk again.

"Edward, you know that girl you were talking about. What was her name?" I asked.

"Sapphire Lillith Swan. My perfect Lilli. Why?"

"What about if I told you I knew more about her? I mean what happened when she went to Europe."

"Do tell." He replied, his eager voice betraying just how much he missed her.

"Well, I met her once. She was in the ministry, you should have known she was a witch. Anyway, she was applying for Hogwarts, on a transfer basis. And She changed her name. Scared that the dark lord would find her if she kept her old one, she changed her name, and with that she changed who she was. The quiet, shy girl changed, into the girl that craved the attention of the male population, but one of its members particularly."

"This sounds like you met her more than once." Edward stated.

"No I only met her the once, that day she changed." I said then I scribbled a note on to a piece of paper, then slipped it to him.

It read, 'She thought of you, that day in the ministry, thought of how much she'd miss you. And how much she wanted to stay at home, and be there when you came back. Two years was a long time, and she had to grow up again. Hit by a curse in Seattle, which made her once again 15, so don't worry her death before 18 is still possible. Sapphire Lillith Swan, morphed into your precious Lilli.'

"If she morphed into my Lilli, then what's her name now?" Edward asked.

"Can't you work it out? She changed almost everything about her name. Her middle name, became her first, and she thought of someone special for her second."

"Lillith, then someone special," he thought, "Lillith Cullen! Oh my, Lilli, I thought I'd never find you." He whispered, "So really you did meet Sapphire only once, when she turned into you."

_A/N:_

_I hope you liked the chapter. And I'll see you in the next one._

_x'lilli'x_


	40. With The Unexpected, Expect Compromise

_A/N:_

_I must thank you for reading this far. Just for the record this chapter was written and posted on my very first snow day. Anyhow I'd like to thank:_

_Draama Laama, Edward Cullen's Girl, EdwardCullen'sGirl1010, Kalie Jade, MareBear007, Phil123, Snowfire the Kitsune, jessmr, roswell lover11, wingedvamp1107, ALYSHA CULLEN, ILoveTwilight1, kimbi94, TeamEdwardLover, lovegal678, x Alice and Rosalie 4 eva x._

_You guys have either added me to your favourite story list, added to story alert, or reviewed. Thank you a lot._

**One More Chance**

I had never thought that he would take me back so quickly. But of course with the unexpected, expect compromise.

Edward had become fixed in his new persona. My angel was now completely a player, and wouldn't give it up for anyone. Oh well, if he gets a compromise so do I.

Edward had begged me to allow him to keep some of his connections with girlfriends, and to be relaxed about the 'no cheating' rule. So in return I stated that I'd keep my room at the hotel, so not to get in his way when he was with his other chicks, and so long as he wasn't being faithful, I'd date whoever and whenever I wanted.

And we had both agreed to keep our relations small when in school. Just too keep our reputations, and so neither of us ended up in too many fights. This restriction meant that we could go no further than, him pinching my bottom as he walked past me in the corridor and his spine tingling moan when I gently spilled my fingers down his chest during music.

Anna and Andrew of course just thought it was all a laugh, us teasing each other. Playing one off against the other. Of course only we knew it was something more.

--

Although this was the case the last day before Christmas break changed things completely. When I forgot to put my mental barriers up going into biology. We were watching a film, so it was dark, and there were only a few centimetres between me and him.

It was in this lesson when things changed completely. The darkness was surrounding me, not just literally but it placed a sense of loneliness around me. It was this darkness that tempted me to give in to my darkest desires. I had enough sense to know that a literal giving in to desire wasn't appropriate in a lesson, so I let my mind wander.

My seducing fantasy slithered into my brain, and I fell into it, just like I always had done. Only this time I had forgotten to replace my mental barrier. I had fallen into my fantasy so much, and there was so much passion and there was so much, well physical contact that just sent out sparks, that instead of my mind just being easy to read. My mind was kind of projecting the images.

Halfway through the lesson, I collapsed. It may have been because I hadn't eaten anything all day. Or it could have just been because I was putting such a strain on my body. I had, unbeknown to me, been projecting these images out of my head; I can project images without killing myself when I can touch the other person/s flesh, but in biology I was alone, and passing images through my mind.

I collapsed from off the lab stool, and I can't remember ever hitting the ground.

--

When I awoke, I was laid on top of satin sheets, in a four poster bed, surrounded by sunlight.

"Lilli?" I heard a velvet voice ask.

I nodded, to acknowledge that I had heard.

"What happened?" He asked in frustration.

"I forgot to put up my mental barrier. I'm sorry." I whispered.

"I don't know why you're saying sorry. It was actually quite amusing. But to be honest if you wanted to show me all that, you had to do was ask." He whispered back, moving himself so he was laid beside me on the bed.

"Where am I anyway?" I asked.

"My room. Emmett brought back your car. Don't worry, it's still in one piece." Edward said, kissing the top of my head.

"Thank you." I hissed, before my eyes closed once again.

I was completely out of it. There was nothing but darkness, the darkness I had to surrender to. There was nothing I could do, I couldn't fight. I wasn't just falling into a sleep, I was falling out of existence.

--

I just had to let out a cry of pain. Someone was shocking me from the surface. Those electric things hospitals use to try and resuscitate someone, was being pressed against my chest. And it was hurting more than a single word could describe.

_Stop please, just let me go. I found you, and I love you, just let me go. _I thought.

_Lilli, I'm not losing you just yet. My precious angel, tell me what to do! Tell me how to help._

_Edward, leave me. Go and live. Let me go, please; I shouldn't have come back, I should have died at Hogwarts._

_Lillith Cullen, stop thinking like that. You ARE coming back to me. And I need you. Please tell me how to help you._

_Remember, how I helped you. Please just do me the curtsy of letting me die painlessly._

That was the last I heard I fell deeper into the darkness, I thought I could feel death's skeleton fingers gripping me, and pulling towards him; I was destined to be his bride, so maybe he wanted me before I was destined to come.

Then there is was, the force pulling me back to the surface. Edward. His cool lips pressed ever so carefully against mine. I was slowly rising and the darkness was sinking back into colour. The closer I got, the more I felt, the more I could sense Edward, and as I almost reached the surface I began to kiss him back. He placed his hands on either side of my face and held me there.

As soon as I was completely out of the darkness, I pushed him away, and opened my eyes.

"Edward Anthony Mason, when I tell you to let me go. That is what you are supposed to do! You ARE not supposed to drag me back, when death is there preparing to welcome me with open arms," I shouted back at him, playfully hitting him in the arm.

"Sorry," he pleaded.

It was then that I heard Carlisle chuckle from behind me.

"Oh, you can be quiet to!" I hissed, "Electric shocks! What a way to torture a girl!" I jumped up from where ever I was and walked out of the door and down the stairs.

I was in the front foyer before I was stopped.

"Rose, stop her. Before she leaves!" I heard Alice shout.

Rosalie was in front of me before I could take another step.

"Where were you planning on going?" Rosalie asked, picking me up and lightly throwing me over her shoulder, before walking back up the stairs.

"Home, Rose. I was going home. Now put me down." I screamed kicking and hitting her.

"This is your home." She replied.

"No, I mean airport, ticket, England. I want to go home." I screamed, "Put me down. Please, look I'll send Bella back. Just put me down! Now, Rose. Put me down!"

And she did, the only problem was she put me down and Emmett picked me up, bridal style.

"Emmett, I mean it, let me go to my car, and let me go!" I shouted, pounding my fists into his stone chest.

Further along the corridor, Emmett handed me over to Jasper who tried to calm, me while attempting to take me up the second set of stairs.

Halfway up the stairs I was handed over again. "Please just put me down." I whispered, fighting back the tears.

"Lillith, please, look I know you're upset. But just try to calm down." Carlisle said. I hadn't realised he was carrying me.

"Please," I begged, "Can you let me just go back to England; I won't cause as much pain that way."

"No you'll just kill yourself. I know how much it hurt you to be away, I could tell that from your eyes, when you woke up. I know you feel bad, and I know you think that if you left, we'd all go back to our life before the curse was placed upon us, but Lillith ever since Edward saw you again, and recognised who you were, he's changed. He's not the same guy he was a week ago. He's growing up, again, but that's not the point. He's slowly turning from the Edward, Esme and I hate and back into the one that loved you and tried to change the whole world when he read your note all those years ago. The Edward that was prepared, to search every street in Europe to find you."

"He did that?" I asked, no longer being able to hold back the tears. I rested my head upon Carlisle's chest hoping he wouldn't mind and cried.

"Yes, but he couldn't find you. Six months after he left he returned, having searched for you everywhere."

"I was at Hogwarts, he would have never found me. I was hidden away." I whispered.

"I know," I heard Edward speak, and I was handed over once again, and I was carried up the last flight of stairs by Edward. My head rested against his chest and my tears soaking his shirt.

When we reached the top, there was a single door. And Edward skilfully opened it still holding on to me. I didn't look at where he was taking me, I just continued to weep. I loved him, yet when I had the chance to go to the next stage of existence, I tried to take it. How selfish I must be.

Edward placed me down, and loosened my grip on him, before settling beside me.

"Lilli, please, listen. I would go to the four corners of the globe to find a way to find you if you left again." He whispered.

"I thought you might. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone to Hogwarts; I should have just stayed in London, stayed where you could have found me." I sobbed.

Edward shushed and rocked me until I was no longer crying.

"Lillith, would you please take a look around you!" He said.

I did as I was told, and I realised that the room we were in took up the whole of the attic. The room was decorated in pretty pinks, delicious reds, pale creams, and deep black. All my things from the old house in Forks had been brought here, and I found that all of my new stuff had been also.

"Edward, what did you do?" I hissed, shocked and amazed.

"I did nothing, Alice sent Jasper back to Forks to bring all of your old stuff, sent Emmett and Rosalie to the hotel to grab your new stuff and pay the bill. Then she and Esme sorted all of this out while I was looking after you in my room."

I smiled, they had always been kind and now they had shown it even more.

"You seem more human than before!" I commented, placing myself in his lap.

"You had an effect on me," He lied.

"Don't pull that one with me mister! I know you're lying. Carlisle said something about a curse." I stated, kissing his lips quickly.

"What? Who?" He laughed.

"Edward," I playfully punched him in the arm.

"Fine." He whispered, picking me up and walking over to the seat in the window."Well, not long after I picked up your letter and read it some guy, he was pale, bald, no nose, red eyes, and dressed in something that look like you could tailor it a bit and it would be a very pretty dress. Well this guy came and started shouting his mouth off about how we had lost him his prize. So when I showed him your letter, he swore a bit cursed us all and headed to England." He sat down and put me down on the bench between his legs.

"Oh, my precious angel." I said, leaning into him. Bringing his palm to my lips and kissed it, "I'm sorry. Tom shouldn't have done that, he shouldn't have. I'm going to kill him!" I muttered the last bit.

"Don't you go killing anyone! I want your soul intact." Edward whispered, "Anyway, we were human again, and the only way for us to keep looking like we do and not turn into the old and wrinkly people we should be, is to continue to feast on the blood of animals. And now I'm here for you."

"My sweet, sweet Edward. You'd keep yourself seventeen for me. I feel so loved." I replied, I spun in his arms so I knelt on the bench.

He nodded, and placed his arms around my hips. He pulled me closer, and placed his lips to mine. I pushed him back.

"I'm sorry Edward, this is wrong." I stated, getting up and walking away. I headed through the door and began to walk down the stairs.

"Lillith!" He called.

I turned once, and saw him standing there at the top of the stairs. I had to turn away, and began to run. I couldn't do this. Everything was supposed to work right, but maybe death had meant a great change.

I went and sat in my car, I just sat there and let the tears roll, I wanted to be the shy Sapphire, from small town Forks, who was taken to Phoenix, came back and fell in love. I didn't want to be Lillith, not anymore.

"Lillith, speak to me please." I heard a voice say. Whoever it was, placed an arm around my shoulders, and brought me to them.

"Please, Lillith. Where's that little devil that jumped Andrew in the cafeteria?" I heard Emmett boom, from the other side of me.

I looked up and there was Edward and Emmett. "I'm sorry. I just didn't expect this. I didn't think Tom would take it all out on you. I just wanted to come back, and walk right back into the life I had left behind. I didn't want to have to be here. All I wanted was to see my dad again, and find my friends and everything to be still in that little town of Forks." I said wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Well, welcome to the big city." Emmett stated getting up and walking off.

"You told me, when I left you, a lot of things. And I believe there was something about destroying you, my eyes putting the city lights to shame, and you being forced to remember the good times. And the last on I need to tell you." Edward said pulling me a little closer, "You always meant the world to me. And I care for you even more now than I did then, absence make the heart grow fonder, I never thought any of those bad things that I was planning on saying, they were all lies. And I'm sorry. I walked through that door into music, saw you, and you walked straight back into my heart, fixing every little crack and tear with that shiny silver glue gun you always seem to carry."

I giggled slightly. "You don't happen to have a glue gun too, do you? Because you forgot to mend my heart."

He then leaned in and kissed me the way I had always wanted him too. Not holding back the passion, or forcing himself to stay calm. He was almost all human now, he could kiss me the way I wanted him too. It was like me and Sirius all over again, the big difference was that we weren't two overexcited teenagers, we were two teenagers who were honestly older than their ages implied. I was more nineteen, and on the brink of my twenties, and Edward was about one hundred and seven give or take a few years.

When we broke apart, I was straddling Edward in the passenger seat of the Bugatti. "Maybe we should take this upstairs," Edward suggested.

"I have a better idea, are you fine with going out tonight. A night on the town, come on you're practically human, I'm sure getting plastered is possible for even you now!"

"Are you sure?" He asked.

I nodded, sliding back into the driver's seat. "If we set off now we can be in the big city before nine."

"School night!" he stated.

"Holiday's!" I replied, "School broke up today, well it did for me."

"Fine, so it's only us going." He stated.

"Yeah, Vegas here we come." I whistled reversing out of the garage.

--

**Alice POV**

"Al, do you know where Eddie and Lillith have gone?" Emmett asked.

I nodded.

"Well, tell me. Esme's a little worried." Emmett stated.

I didn't reply to him, instead I ran into the kitchen, and found Esme digging out the ingredients she'd need for tonight's family meal.

"Mom, you only need to set the table for six." I stated.

"Oh and why would that be?" She asked sweetly.

"Edward and Lillith have gone to the city. They're having a night on the town, as Lillith put it." I replied quickly.

"Alice, slow down."

"Edward and Lillith they've gone to Vegas. They're going to get completely plastered, and when they get up in the morning, they're both going to have the worst hangovers." I said.

"You know something else missy!" Carlisle intersected.

"Oh yeah," I said suddenly remembering, "Whatever kind of relationship state they come back in, they were sober when they went through with it. Remind me to be really angry with them both when they get back. I wanted to plan the thing, big and white, with lots and lots of flowers." I replied, walking out of the kitchen.

Carlisle and Esme were quite for a while. Then "She's been back how long, and he's taken her back." Esme said exasperated.

"Lillith is still essentially Sapphire. Love, look at it this way, if he gets into bother, he'll have to sort it." Carlisle replied, trying to keep her calm.

"But, she's not even of age yet. They'd have to go to Forks first. And Charlie will probably rip off Edward's head." Esme stated.

"No, Lillith is a witch, she came of age when she turned seventeen." Carlisle stated, "And known her, she won't trust him completely yet." Carlisle stated trying to reassure Esme.

"I don't think so." I heard Rose in the kitchen, so I walked back in.

"What do you mean?" We asked in chorus.

"I'm just saying, the way they were making out in Lilli's car. I would be surprised if they stopped off at the church on their way to Vegas."

"Rose what are you talking about?" I asked.

"Well first they were sat in the window, in Lillith's room, then she turned around, and he leaned in to kiss her, but she pulled away, saying something about everything not being right. She then sat and kind of, well, she took one of her hair pins and dragged it across her wrists a bit when she was on her own in the car, then she began crying. Edward and Emmett turned up. They tried to cheer her up, then Emmett left. He could kind of sense what was going to happen. Me and him have done it a lot, just for the record Carlisle's car is best, more comfortable. Anyhow, they started making out, and she ended up straddling him, I noticed this bit as I walked into the garage." Rosalie explained, then she scarpered before Carlisle could figure out what she meant about his car.

--

**Lillith POV**

We were on the road and we had reached Lincoln. The drive was quite enjoyable, we talked and chatted, stopped ever few hundred miles, for a passionate snog, then carried on travelling. It was dark when we entered Lincoln.

"Do you just wanna stop here?" Edward asked.

"Well, I can see a bar over the street. I don't mind." I replied.

We parked the car in a secure car park then walked back to the bar. Edward was looking quite smart, and I still looked like the guy magnet from high school. We got into the bar quite easily, and Edward went to get drinks. I found us some seats and crashed.

The clock on the wall read 6:09AM when we finished drinking, I say finished, we were more adequately thrown out. I was only slightly tipsy, and Edward was... well how do you put this, Edward was completely hammered. He couldn't even walk in a straight line; we'd both drank the same amount of alcohol, lots of vodka shots, a few straight vodka's, gin and tonic, jack and coke's, and a few bottles of red wine.

When we reached the car, I carefully placed Edward in the passenger side, and I jumped behind the wheel. We were back on the motorway when he fell asleep. _Honestly can't anyone keep up with me! I don't drink that often, I just happen to drink a lot when I do._

It was midday when my head hit my pillow. And I was asleep, before anyone could even think of waking me up.

--

Three hours later, I was up and I walked down stairs to see everyone, but Edward, watching the telly and talking extremely quietly.

"Hello." I said hesitantly.

"Good afternoon," Esme whispered.

"There's no need to whisper, I haven't got a hangover." I replied.

"So I can shout like this!" Emmett screamed.

"Maybe not that loud. I'm not sure Edward's quite gotten over the alcohol yet," I replied.

"So how much did you two drink?" Carlisle asked, speaking at a volume level about the same as mine.

"Erm... I'm not quite sure. We got throw out of the bar at about ten past six, I carried Edward to the car, and drove home. We drank exactly the same amount, I can just stand alcoholic substances better than most people. I do believe that we polished off around three bottles of red wine, a hell of a lot of shots, a few vodka straights, and we had a few Jack Daniels and coke."

"Where did you end up then?" Rosalie pushed.

"Lincoln. Does it really matter, we kind of saw a bar there, stopped and Edward got plastered." I answered.

I took a seat of the floor beside the couch, and turned to the television. We all sat and watched in silence. We were halfway through the evening news when someone said something.

"Did he ask you?" Alice suddenly interrupted.

"Ask me what?" I replied, quite confused.

"If he didn't ask, it doesn't matter." Alice answered, I shrugged it off.

At seven I walked back up to my room, but stopped at Edward's first. I opened the door, and saw he was still laid on his bed.

"Lilli?" He asked.

I walked into the room to see what he wanted. "Yeah, s' me. What would you like?"

He didn't answer he just got up, and placed his arms around me, before pulling me to lie beside him on the bed.

"Oh you're going to hold me prisoner." I whispered.

"Sort of." He replied, kissing my hair.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"I asked, rolling over so I was laid on my tummy looking at him. I held myself up on my elbows, and rested my chin on my entwined fingers.

"It depends on how much of a prisoner you want to be?"

"I'm not sure what did you have in mind?" I asked playfully.

He leaned over to the bedside cabinet, and pulled a little black box from the side. "This kind of prisoner?" He asked, opening the box.

In the box was a beautiful ring. It looked antique, and the stone was the same emerald green as his eyes.

"Now, why would you want me to be that kind of prisoner?" I questioned, looking back at him.

"Because I love you with all my heart, and almost losing you the other day made me realise, just how much of an impact you had on my heart, and how much it hurts to be away from you." Edward said.

"Well then, I accept."

Edward took the ring out of the box, gently tugged my left hand from under my chin, and slipped the ring on the right finger.

"I believe you'll be the next Mrs Cullen." He whispered, leaning over and kissing me properly.

"You're going to be mine and only mine though. Aren't you?" I asked, remembering his compromise.

"I mean it. I am yours and only yours. I broke up with all of the others before I asked you." He said running his fingers through my hair. "I wouldn't dare cheat on you. You'd break my heart, and you've only just glued it back together."

I turned back over and placed myself in his arms, "I'm glad."

_A/N: thank you for reading, and a review would be a special little treat for me._


	41. What can I do to help?

_A/N: Thank you to anyone who has reviewed, and anyone who has added me or this story to a list._

_And just for reference, if you didn't already know, the letter that was referred to in one of the past chapters, the one that Sapphire left behind to explain where she'd gone. Well, I've written it and posted it, it's called 'The Letter'._

**One More Chance**

The Christmas Holiday's were wonderful. Alice threw a party and naturally invited the entire student body.

I had just gotten back into the front hall after Alice, Anna, Esme and Rosalie had finished playing dress up, with me as their Bratz doll; when there was a knock at the door. I went to open it.

There on the other side of the door was my friend from Hogwarts, she was a year older than me but she was still one of the best friends I could have possibly had being back in that magic hell hole. "Sophia," I cried.

"Lilli!" She exclaimed throwing her arms around me.

"It's wonderful to see you again, but how come?" I asked, helping her into the house, with her luggage.

"Alice invited me to the wedding, and suggested I come for Chrimbo." Sophia answered, as the little pixie herself came sauntering over.

"Sophie." Alice exclaimed, "No wait, Sophia. You're going to be crashing in Lillith's room." She took hold of the third case and began to climb the stairs.

"My room!" I replied shocked, following, "What happened to the guest rooms?" I asked, "No offence Sophia."

"None taken," She replied.

"I said, crashing, not staying. Sophia will be in your room tonight, then we will move her to the best guest room, tomorrow after the party clean up is over. You will be sharing you fiancés room." Alice explained, "The jocks will all be busy in the spare rooms tonight."

We dropped off all the suitcases and walked back down the stairs to join the party. Emmett was waiting for the both of us at the bottom of the stairs.

"Lilli, and your sweet friend. I believe you two will be dancing with me first."

"Could you please explain why?" Sophia asked. It was at that point that she lost the battle to keep up her English accent, her native French one slipped through.

"You will both not want to dance with me when I'm drunk." Emmett replied.

"I don't dance Emz." I stated.

"You will tonight." He promised, pulling on our arms and pulling us to his body. "Anybody up for making Eddie jealous?" He asked.

"Hell yes." Sophia replied.

"If I must." I answered.

Emmett pulled us to the dance floor, and we all started to move to the music. Three songs later Sophia and I were bumping and grinding with Emmett; bodies sinking low and rubbing together generating enormous amounts of friction; hands sinking into dangerous places, and emotions running high. Two songs later, Emmett was topless and covered in sweat, while Sophia and I were drenched with a mix of water and sweat, after some reckless dancing and having the guy we were dancing with pour about a gallon of water over us, because we looked 'hot'.

At the end of the song we had been dancing to, Emmett escorted us off the dance floor, and into the kitchen. Sophia and I quickly used our magic to get cleaned up and dried off. Before we pounced on Emmett; we had him pinned to the floor, and screaming from being tickled when we were interrupted.

"Did we... er um... stop you in the middle of something?" Andrew asked.

"Other than a really slow and painful murder," Sophia started.

"No," I finished.

Edward and Andrew then proceeded to pull us off Emmett. "Go and talk to Rose. She's rather mad with you Emmett." Edward spoke.

After Emmett had left the kitchen, I introduced everyone. "This Sophia, is Edward." I said, as he wrapped his arms around me, "And that's Andrew." I stated pointing to him.

"Bonjour," She said snuggling into him, "Lilli, don't shout at me." She hissed to me, before pushing Andrew out of the kitchen and following him.

"Why would she should at you?" Edward asked, as he placed kisses down my throat.

"She's going to try and beat my Hogwarts record." I moaned back.

"And which record would that be?" He questioned .

"One night, four dresses, four guys." I admitted, not wanting to, but his teasing was driving me to the brink of insanity.

"Oh, and when did we get this record?" He asked shocked, no more kisses were being placed on my delicate skin.

"Hogwarts, last year. My friend Milly had a plan. 'operation get lilli laid' they spiked my drink and then pushed me towards the hottest guys at the dance. Four trips to the black lake later, I was in my fifth dress with a knife to my chest. My councillor was very possessive, he had a huge crush on me, and he knew he could do nothing about it, so he stopped everyone else." I explained, "I'm sorry, I am. But don't you punish me too, I think having a knife drove into my chest breaking the bone above my heart and missing it by millimetres is enough."

"Look I can't blame you either, I moved on... attempted to. But you get what I mean, I tried to have a life. I got a life back, either this is an ultimate punishment, or god is being nice." Edward stated, beginning to kiss me again.

--

The party was cool, and people were still talking about it at school. Alice had been nice enough to make sure that Edward and I were left behind on the first day back at school. Meaning that we either took Edward's Volvo or my Bugatti. We of course tried to take the silver Volvo, but when out showed it was out of petrol, we had to jump into mine. We were that late there would be no time to stop off at a petrol station before school.

We arrived in the parking lot with only minutes to spare. Edward walked me to the building I needed to be in for home room, gave me a chaste kiss the headed off to his.

I walked into home room, with only seconds to spare. I quickly took my seat and listened to what was going on. I answered to my name on the register and when we were allowed to go, I was gone. I fled to history, thinking that the sooner I was out of the corridors the better, no one could pester me. And after some of the blog and picture posting's I had found on Bebo, I didn't want to catch up with certain people. Who knew that there were actually people who went to parties armed with expensive camera's, tape machines, and a note book. I certainly wasn't wanting to be caught by Tanya Stanley, the head journalist of the school paper.

I walked into history and took a seat, this would be an interesting lesson. Everyone else took seats at the other side of the classroom; well everyone but Angela.

"Congratulations." She said as she sat down.

"On what may I ask?" I replied sweetly.

"You are getting married aren't you? And that is such a lovely ring."

"Thank you."

"Now I don't believe this but, there is a rumour going around that you got knocked up by Cullen." Angela whispered.

"I'm sorry to burst anyone's bubble, but that's not true." I answered.

For the rest of the lesson, Angela and I had a nice little chat, about everything really. Angela was from Miami, and had been sent to Chicago to stay with her grandparents, so she could have a life that wasn't in constant turmoil. We chatted about boys, and she of course knew who I had handed my heart to; everyone knew that. But Angela had been crushing on this guy called Ben, for years.

"Why don't you just start by having a conversation with him?" I suggested when she asked me about how she should ask him out.

"But won't that make him think that I just want to be friends?"

"It probably will, but being a good friend to the guy you like is always a positive, you kind of know them better, and you won't have to ask awkward questions later."

"I suppose that is a good idea."

"If things go well and you still want to date him, ask him out. If you don't want to ask him directly, just go out to the movies as friends or something like that, and then hope he makes the next move."

"I like your advice."

"Thank you, it's not often that I'm asked for it." I replied.

After History, I quickly said good bye to Angela and rushed off to music. I had just gotten outside when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Lilli, I'm glad I caught you. Congrats Girl, I always knew you'd come back and claim him."

"Oh hi Elsie, nice to hear from you. How are you and Sirius doing?"

"He's been sent to Azkaban. And I sort of ditched him, when I found him in Penny at the prom."

"I'm so sorry for you. Have you found anyone else?"

"No, but I was hoping you would know some fit guy. Possibly that one from La Push that I met, when I went to see you? You'd already left."

"You mean Jake?"

"Jacob Black, yeah; something just clicked between us."

"You do know about his little thing don't you?"

"Werewolf, no probs. But he is gorgeous. I didn't have time to give him my phone number, so I've been missing him."

"He'll be at the wedding!" I stated, I was walking past a newspaper stand, so I dropped a few cents in the tin and picked up a copy. "Elsie, I think you found your soulmate."

"So do I. But that would make us like enemies, I know about the treaty too. Being a mind reader helps."

"So I'll see you when you come for your dress fitting?" I asked.

"My dress fitting?"

"You are my head bridesmaid after all!"

"Of course, email me the details and I'll get back to you. See you soon." Then she hung up.

I wandered along the corridor and into the music classroom. I had completely forgotten about the newspaper I had bought until I crashed on one of the seats.

I flipped it open and read the headline; 'Future Mrs Cullen?'

And the article was just as bad, 'We all know of the newbie, Lillith Cullen. The English know it all, who walked into our school three months ago. We saw her car, we saw her fashion sense, and we saw her sparkly skin, body glitter for all you girls who want to know.

'Most of us saw how she befriended Anna Davidson and Andrew Colbert. Then how she and Anna tore Andrew to shreds, practically, in the lunch room. It seems she had a way with the men.

'A tiger, is how one girl described her, the one girl all the guys should be afraid of and all the other girls should respect. Should we respect a girl who will tear down any guy who crosses her? I say not. We should stand up against her. Yet another girl, Julia Thompson, said 'Lillith is just another girl, how many of those Barbies have had arguments in the cafeteria. Pulled on their ex's heartstrings for a date to a school dance, messed with the heads of sophomores so they can get homework done. Lillith isn't a Barbie, nor a Barbie wannabe, she's just another junior. She's probably some boarding school chick, who's been sent here by her parents because they'd run out of money, we'll be rid of her in a few years, so don't panic. And how many of those good for nothing chicks think they can actually get into Edward Cullen's trousers? Most of them, and how many actually have? None.' It seems we have sides in this school.

'At the party held at the Cullen Residence over the Christmas holidays, we found Lillith dancing with an old friend of hers, Sophia Vignon. They were dancing in a way that wouldn't go a miss in dirty dancing, and which guy were they dancing with? Emmett Cullen.

'This party went with a bang. Sophia was seen taking four guys up to the guest room she is staying in. And each of those guys said that they had had the ride of their life. None of them would be named. And we found some shocking gossip, eavesdropping on the kitchen while Lillith and Edward were talking may have been a bad idea, but the gossip we found. Sophia was actually trying to break Lillith's record. Lillith has a record from her boarding school, she managed to bed four guys; the record is, one night, four dresses, four guys. We find this shocking. Apparently a friend of hers had a plan to get her laid, so spiked her drink. We don't believe this for a minute.

'Another rumour emerged, Lillith and Edward are apparently getting married. Now Lillith is seventeen, and Edward is about to turn eighteen, so this either has to wait till the fall or, this is a shot gun wedding. We know Lillith has a past, but do we think she's gone far enough to be the first to sleep with Edward Cullen? Most girls in this school would have loved that, but now I guess we can't have that honour. What did you do to him Lilli? Drug him? Get him drunk? Cast a spell on him? Or just forced yourself upon him?

'We know that Lillith shall be married, but it all depends on to whom. Shall she be marrying the father of her child? She did sleep with four guys in one night, no more than three and half months ago. Or will she be dragging our favourite bachelor into her bed, and taking him as her groom to be? We here at the news office are just as much on edge as you are. We'll tell you what we know when we know it.'

And the reporter was Tanya Stanley.

"That, good for nothing, insuperable bitch!" I hissed.

Just then Edward walked into the room. I was on edge, the newspaper article was just there to make me sound like any other Barbie in this school. I threw the newspaper down on the desk and headed to the piano at the back of the room. I was nothing, I had nothing, I wasn't meant to be here. Edward was someone else's, he didn't need me, I should have stayed in England, I would be dead by now, there would be no problems.

"Lillith, I'm sorry. I didn't think... Lillith please come here a moment?"

I turned and saw Edward stood there with the newspaper. I walked carefully over to him. He just read the whole page then placed it back on the table. "If I'd have known this was going to happen, I would have told Alice to lay off on the party."

I just stood there, I hated what had happened but I hated me more. There was only me and Edward there in the room, and there would be no one else turning up for a while.

"Lillith I want to make things up to you. I love you with all my heart, and if I could I would die in your place, angels belong in heaven, and you deserve time to put things right." Edward started, I looked up at him.

"My precious Lilli, my darling, my saviour, please don't let me have to live the rest of this life without being able to claim you as my own." He continued.

I felt a tear fall, it crossed my cheek and dripped onto the collar of the shirt I was wearing.

"Don't cry please." He whispered, hurt filling his voice, "Please, Lilli, I can't bear to see you cry." He closed the space between us and pulled me into a hug.

"Edward, you're too good for me. As you said Angels belong in heaven. I'm no angel, and I'm paying for it." I sobbed.

"Lilli, you are going to beat this. Even Carlisle says you can." Edward whispered in encouragement.

"Edward," I said pushing him away, "I can't, I'm going to die. Do you remember I told you I had paid for my record by having a knife driven through my chest. Well the knife wasn't exactly clean. I'm dying. So please do one thing for me, after school drive me to the bridge, and leave me there. I'll go away, somewhere quite, somewhere where I won't be found. You are to live without me."

I turned and picked up my bag, then noticed Tanya at the door, "I hope you got what you wanted." I said as I passed.

**Edward's POV**

"Is she actually dying?" Tanya asked.

"Yes she is, and according to the doctor's in England, America would be a better place for her. So she jumped on the first plane and came home. Her father lives in Washington, her mother in Phoenix. They disowned her, when she ran off with the guy who told her he loved her. So she's here. And I hate you for writing all that stuff. Lillith deserves none of it." I said, "If you knew Lillith, you would understand why she is the way she is."

"I'm sorry, but what is she dying of?" Tanya asked.

"I don't know. But she has till her wedding day. Alice has planned the wedding for her eighteenth birthday, but I spoke to the doctor in England, and he said, that because of the change of climate, and all the other factors, she has till her next birthday. Any other day after that is a bonus, but a painful unendurable bonus." I explained.

"That's why she's planning on leaving."

"I guess so. Lilli doesn't like to be looked after, she likes to independent, and to fight for herself. She's just being forced to give up." I stated, just thinking of Lilli being unable to be herself brought tears to my eyes, "If you want something to write in that paper, you can retract your article, that would mean the world to a lot of people. And you could stop being so negative about her."

"She's been here three months and you feel like that?" Tanya stated, seeing one of the tears fall.

I quickly wiped it away, "I've known her more than three months, she went to my old school, and I fell head over heels in love with her. Only she got caught up with the dangerous guy. And he was the one she ran away with. And she only ran away, because she ended up carrying his child. I haven't a clue what she did, but I know he tried to kill her."

"Oh my," Tanya said, putting a hand to her face, realising just how much she didn't actually understand.

"You retract that article." I stated, before heading for the door.

Tanya nodded as I passed her.

**Lillith's POV**

How could she do that? How could he think I could marry him and then just leave him?

He was pushing me in one direction, towards what I knew was right, and what I had been fighting for all these years. And she was making me feel like that fight had all been for nothing.

How was I ever meant to be able to keep up with everything? Maybe it would be easier if I had just stayed in Forks. Seven months in hiding. Seven months of rumours, oh well, what were a few pregnancy rumours when I would get two months with my love, before dying mysteriously.

Life could be so cruel. I couldn't think straight as I marched towards my car, I would just spend the rest of the day in there, no one would miss me, no one would care. I could go on my own and jump from the bridge, and then they would just find the car.

I sat in the driver's side and was contemplating taking myself to that one place. And then taking the definitive step, killing myself before the pain could start, before the weight vanished, before my bones became weak, just ending it before anyone could see what I was going to become.

This future even Alice couldn't see what was going to happen to me. When my counsellor had driven the knife into my chest, he'd cursed it. I was going to be punished, by feeling the worst pain ever, and slowly dying. He had said there was one cure, and he had explained it to me in detail, as I had laid there dying on the boat in the lake.

When I had told him I would rather die than give in to his monstrous desires, he left me to die. I had taken the knife from my chest and healed the wound. That was the last night I had spent at Hogwarts, the night of the celebration ball. I was sent my exam results, to my new residence, and I stayed inside while the curse took a hold of me.

For six months I stayed inside of the hotel room, having meals delivered to me by room service. I spent most of the time, in constant agony. I had thought that the stomach cramps I was forced to deal with once a month were bad. This pain was a hundred times worse, like being boiled alive from the inside out; it was those times when the curse had forced me to bake, had I craved the cool touch of my vampire most. Every day I was forced to go through a tormenting routine, a freezing cold shower, to cool down my skin and make life a little more bearable, then after lunch, I had to take a three hour long ice bath, because it was all too much to bear.

I had gone to St Mungo's once. And they had told me the same as my counsellor; I had to experience the sexual high from the person who cast the curse. I had stormed out of the hospital and swore that I would die before I gave in to that.

It was nearly time to go back to school when things went back to normal, sort of. The attacks of intense heat were becoming few and far between, I could live within my skin. But I couldn't dare go back to Hogwarts, so I headed home. I had purposely chosen Chicago as my new home, it had been where Edward had lived as a child, I decided if I died here then I would die with the ghost of the human Edward, the one who should have died in 1918.

I hadn't expected to bump into the man himself.

Knock knock...

Someone was trying to get my attention. I turned to see Alice knocking on the glass. She quickly ran around and jumped into the passenger side.

"Edward knows I'm here. I told him I was going to take you home and sort you out before you ultimately decided to top yourself." Alice explained, "You need to drive us back home, as fast as you can." She stated.

"Why?" I asked.

"I might be human but I can still see the future. And you are going to be in a lot of pain."

I quickly stepped into her mind and saw. One more of the attacks from the curse was just around the corner. As I pulled out of the school parking lot, I could feel the familiar boiling sensation at the tips of my fingers.

Arriving back at the house, I opened the car door, flung the keys at Alice, and flew up to my room. Sophia had been moved into one of the guest rooms.

I pulled open the bathroom door, and began to run a freezing cold bath. While the water was running, I ran to the banister.

I saw Alice walk through the front door, "Have we got any ice?" I shouted.

She ran quickly and then met me on the stairs halfway with a few huge buckets full. Esme was with her. I took one of the buckets and ran back to my room. Emptying it into the water, before turning off the tap, they followed and emptied the buckets.

"Thank you." I said, as they left.

When they had left my room, I quickly slipped out of my clothes and into the cold water. I could feel the boiling almost all the way around my body. And as I settled into the water, the boiling hit my heart, the most painful part, and I screamed.

I screamed my heart out. I didn't want anyone to have to know about this, but from the volume of my scream, I guessed half of the neighbourhood knew.

When the cold water took a hold and the ice started to cool things down, my screaming calmed down, the cold was making it a little easier. It still hurt and it still felt like I wanted to rip the skin from my bones, and to let the boiling blood out of my veins.

I laid there in the water, and the pain began to subside, but I wasn't naive enough to believe it had stopped. I would know, because the cold of the water would then start to get to me.

I suddenly felt sleepy, I always would. The pain was starting to come back stronger, so I tried to fall into a dream world where I could imagine I wasn't in this situation.

The pain subsided a little, and I fell into my dreams.

--

"Lillith, could you open the door?" I heard him ask.

I started to come out of my dream world, I must have been there for hours. The ice cubes still littered the water, and I still could feel the cold.

I unlocked the door and Edward walked in carrying a blanket. "I'm going to cover you with this while I get the extra ice," He said laying it over the top of the bath, he then continued to bring buckets of ice into the room; he placed two on either side of the bath.

"Are you feeling any better?" Edward asked, heading for the door.

"Not really, don't go. Please stay?" I asked.

"I'm just going to get the other thing that Alice insisted I bring you, and then I'll be back." He said, going out of the door and closing it.

While he was gone I quickly removed the blanket, and used all the strength I had, to lift and tip all the new ice into the water. Then I replaced the blanket.

There were three little raps on the door, before he opened it again. There was a tub of ice-cream in his hands, "Alice said you would be hungry."

He sat on the floor next to the bath, and placed the ice-cream on the floor. "You know, Alice and Esme had to wear ear plugs when you were screaming." He chuckled.

"Oh thank you. Laugh at a girl's pain. I couldn't help it. It felt like someone was trying to boil my heart while it was still in my chest."

"I'm so sorry, what can I do to help?" Edward asked.

"Still being the very cold vampire might be a big help. Then I wouldn't be stuck here surrounded by ice." I replied, "Why did Alice send you with ice-cream? I can't eat anything."

"She said that something cold might help." He said, stroking his fingers across my cheek. "Lilli have you any idea what your temperature is?" He asked.

"No, I just know, I want to rip my flesh from me, and let all the boiling blood out." I said, as a few tears began to fall, but they didn't even get halfway down my cheeks before they had evaporated. "Great, I can't even cry properly now." I stated as I felt the other tears dry up before they had even fallen.

Edward quickly got up, and ran over to the cupboard. He pulled out a small towel, and soaked it in cold water from the sink, then proceeded to place it across my forehead. "You are too hot! What did you do before?" He asked.

"I would take a very cold bath and just lie there until I felt the heat disappear, I would know, because the cold would suddenly take over. It tended to last for hours, so I'd go to sleep through the pain, and think of the coldest thing I could, the one thing that I would have preferred to the ice bath."

"Lilli, I don't want to see you in this much pain; I want to be able to comfort you. But I don't know how."

"Edward I was told that there was one way to break the curse, and I couldn't do it. I wasn't going to give myself to him, not to be able to live. I'd rather die, I'm sorry." I whispered, "Can you quickly go and get one of those huge bath towels?" I asked.

He did quickly. "You might want to close your eyes." I stated, he stood by the bath holding a towel with his eyes closed. I felt the cold take over and I was suddenly freezing; so I quickly jumped out of the bath, took the towel from Edward, and wrapped myself in it. "You can open your eyes."


	42. Time is the one thing I have not

_A/N: _

_Thank you for the reviews, and just as a note, Lillith is still a human witch at this point._

**One More Chance**

I couldn't believe he cared for me. As soon as he opened his eyes, he lifted me up and carried me thought to my room. He lay me down on the bed and took a place beside me.

"Lilli, would you come with me this weekend?" He asked.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, I was thinking, let's just jump on a plane, and go somewhere, anywhere." He replied, slipping an arm around me, and holding me close.

I closed my eyes, I was thankful that he was warm blooded at the minute. I was beginning to turn back to a normal temperature.

I fell into my beautiful dream world, everything was fine, and everything was perfect. The beautiful white wedding, the flowers, the scenery, the people; everything just looked happy. And there was Jake helping me down the stairs, I wasn't the fragile little girl that I knew I was going to become. I was me like I knew, curvy, happy, smiley, pain free Lillith.

I smiled in my sleep, and began to giggle, and Edward woke me up.

"Did you have to?" I asked.

"You were laughing, and I wanted to know what was funny."

"Charlie and Phil were having a custard pie fight, over who got Renee, in the middle of my wedding." I giggled, and Edward laughed along with me.

I didn't go to school for the rest of the week. And of course the newspaper reported on it. Edward brought me a copy every day, and we spent time laughing at them. It was Friday that I noticed I wasn't going to make it to the fall, I looked at myself in the mirror after Edward had gone to school, and noticed I looked slimmer, I checked out my weight and it proved it, I was eight pounds lighter.

Esme, had come upstairs to wake me, and she saw me there with the needle and thread taking in my clothes. "Lilli, what are you doing dear?"

I was sat on the edge of my bed, still dressed in the night clothes I had worn the night previous, taking all my clothes in. "All my clothes are too big. Esme, I'm not going to make it till the fall. The doctors warned me that I would know when the end was coming because I would start losing weight drastically fast. I've lost eight pounds since last night." I explained.

Esme left my room, and I continued sewing. Then she came back with a bag full of clothes. "I knew something bad would happen, you haven't been eating right recently, so I went and got you some clothes in smaller sizes."

"Thank you, Esme, you're wonderful." I said putting away my sewing things.

"You'll need them all anyway, Edward's whisking you away when he gets back."

"Do you know where we are going?" I asked.

"He hasn't said, he just told Carlisle that he'd have to drive the Volvo back from the airport." She replied, "I bet you'll love it though. He's gone on about nothing else since you said you'd go with him. You know you're going to have to tell him; he's going to want to be there with you."

"I know, but I don't know how. Jake always used to tell me that I would be his older sister who he would have to bury before her time. And even Charlie's commented at times that I was never going to outlive him. Renee is just planning on not accepting it, she wants to believe that I've just gone away found a nice life and have forgotten all about everyone." I sobbed; Esme came over and sat next to me, pulling me into a hug, "I don't want to die."

"We don't want you to dies either." Esme whispered, "I know someone who'll beg his father to kill him, so he can follow you. Edward will not allow you to go anywhere without him."

We just sat there in silence for a few hours. Then Esme just moved me across a little, she headed downstairs to make some lunch, and I followed. I was sat in the kitchen watching her cook, when I heard the front door. Carlisle walked into the kitchen.

"Good afternoon, dear." He said giving Esme a little peck on the cheek. He turned to me, "Hello Lillith." He said, taking a seat at the table next to me.

"Hey, Mr C." I said.

"How has your day been?" He asked me.

"I'm not sure, but I found out some terrible news. I'm not going to make it to the autumn; I won't get to see my next birthday, never mind the wedding." I said my voice quiet.

"I'm so sorry." He said, giving me a hug.

When we parted I said, "I haven't got a clue how to tell Edward though. I don't want him to feel like he has to be with me every spare moment of his time, but I don't want him to think I was keeping something from him."

"That is difficult isn't it." Carlisle said.

He was about to say something else, but I could sense the oncoming pain, but this time it was much worse, and everything just blacked out.

--

"Lillith, can you open your eyes?" I heard Carlisle say.

I carefully opened my eyes, and saw that I wasn't in the kitchen any longer. I was in Carlisle's office.

"We did wonder if we were going to get you back. Your temperature hit two twenty, and you had Esme scared. Are you feeling better?"

"The pain's gone. I finally feel normal. It would be so nice if every time that ridiculous curse decided to hit, I could just go and stand in the middle of the arctic." I whispered.

"I can understand why. Lilli, I know you said that you found you wouldn't last till the fall, well, from the state that you're in, and the results of the blood test I ran. The summer might be a struggle."

"I know this sounds really bad, but I can't wait for it to end. It keeps getting more and more painful, and it hurts too much, and I know that as soon as end up living on borrowed time, it will be borrowed, because I won't be in any state to be alive. I just want to end it now."

"That's not bad, it's just honesty. From what Alice described to me the other day, whatever you're going through is even more painful than the transformation." Carlisle comforted, "I can understand why you want this to end."

"Carlisle, is Lilli okay?" I heard Edward shout, I guessed he was running up the stairs, he came through the door to find me laid there on the small bed in Carlisle's office and Carlisle sat beside me.

"She's a bit better." Carlisle stated, he looked over to me as if to ask if he should tell Edward, I nodded, "Look I know this is upsetting but for Lillith to make it to the summer, it's going to be a struggle."

Edward rushed to my side and took my hand, "How long?" He asked Carlisle.

"Not much longer son. Lillith is going to change. Esme has already given Lillith the clothes that were bought in case she lost the weight a little quicker than normal. There was eight pounds difference between last night and this morning."

"Edward, listen to me." I whispered, "I don't want you to worry about me."

"But Lilli, I don't want to lose you." He whispered in reply.

"Well make the most of the time we have left together. Didn't you say we were just going to jump on a plane and hope for the best." I replied, a small smile crossing my face.

"Carlisle, is Lilli strong enough to withstand a few hours on a plane?" Edward asked.

Carlisle paused before he replied, "I suppose, but no long haul flights."

Edward let go of my hand, and slid his arms under me so he could carry me, "Could you get the car?" He asked before walking out of the room and down the stairs.

He set me down on the sofa before picking up the suitcase we were sharing and taking them to the car. He then came back for me.

"You're still going then?" Esme commented as we passed her in the hall.

"I promise to bring her back." Edward stated, as he carried me out of the front door.

He placed me in the back seat, and I slid along, and he sat next to me. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to him, I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent, he calmed me. And the next thing I knew, I was being woken up, so we could check in.

Soon we were on the plane and high above the clouds. I was snuggled into Edward, and watching the clouds, while he was stroking my hair and kissing the top of my head every now and again.

Soon we had landed, and were in a taxi. I fell asleep and I felt Edward carry me from the car. There were hushed voices, and then there was the click of a door, and the thump of a suitcase being placed on the floor. I felt the satin covers underneath me, and I kept my eyes closed, I heard the shuffling of footstep, and the little thump of the suitcase. Then I felt the mattress move beneath me, and Edward wrap his arms around me.

There was nothing but silence until the pain began again. But this time Edward seemed prepared, someone must have warned him, that it hurt most when the boiling hit my heart. I had become a little fidgety and he had noticed.

"Lilli?" He asked, his voice truly worried.

"It hurts," I sobbed, fully awake.

The next thing I knew, I was being carried. Edward felt cold to the burning of my skin. He carefully placed me in the cold water, and sat beside me. He brought what looked like an ice pack and placed it on my chest, right above my heart; cooling the skin before it boiled and burned.

I was crying silent tears, and begging for the end; could life get any more cruel? All I wanted was peace and a pain free life; if I couldn't have those I'd walk to death willingly, and slice my own throat with the knife he held.

Edward of course sat there pressing the ice to my chest and wiped away my tears until I became too hot for him to touch.

When I felt the cold water, and my temperature dropped, he quickly lifted my out of the water and wrapped me in the warm towels, so I could warm up before I jumped out of my wet clothes.

"Thank you." I whispered, as he held me close.

"It was nothing; I just can't bear to see you in pain." He replied, kissing my forehead.

"Thank you," I said again.

He leaned over and kissed me, as we kissed I slid slowly and carefully across the cold tile floor. He continued to kiss me. I continued my assault upon his lips.

We only parted when the need for oxygen became too great. I looked into his eyes and saw into his soul; burning to be loved in the most ancient of ways, but scared, loving passionately the half life that lay in front of him, and yearning some way to save her from her pain, without losing her forever.

"I know Alice is going to kill me for this but, Edward?" I whispered, still slightly breathless.

"Yes love?" He asked in reply.

"Marry me!" I answered.

"All in due time."

"I mean now Edward. The one thing I haven't got is time. Please, I want to be with you, but I want to walk down that isle, still looking healthy. I want to be able to stand with you at the altar with the curves that I'm proud of."

"It won't matter to me!"

"No, but it matters to me," I resisted, "Edward you asked me to marry you, and I said I would. Could you please allow me to be Mrs Cullen for a bit longer than a few minutes before I pass; I don't mind having to go through the whole thing again later for everyone else."

"I'll tell them to get a car, you get ready," He said helping me up.

--

Twenty minutes later Edward was dressed in a black tux, and I was in my little black dress, we were walking down the aisle together at the little white chapel in Vegas. The whole ceremony was over rather quickly and we walked out of the place as happy newlyweds.

Edward hailed us a cab, and we headed off to the airport. Our cases were already at our new destination and Alice had phoned to tell us where to head, as soon as we were outside of the church. Everyone would be assembled in the mansion near Forks for the 'White' wedding.

_A/N:_

_This is a critical point; I don't know where to go from here on in! I have two different sides of the story running through my head, both quite good ways to head towards the end of this fic. So I'm asking all of you out there who read this, please vote and tell me your answer to this question:_

_Lillith: Live or Die?_

_(Live includes Vampirism)_

_Thank you._

_p.s. the poll is on my Profile!_


	43. Together we are one!

_A/N: The vote on my profile is still open, Lillith: Live or Die?_

_I won't be closing it until after December 19th, probably just after Christmas. But possibly before, so make sure your vote counts! Those of you that have voted in Reviews, I'm keeping a tally of those too!_

**One More Chance**

**Alice POV:**

She would make a strong vampire; I just knew it. Somehow we were all going to change back and Lilli would get her chance at a pain free forever

Renee had called to say she was staying at Charlie's; she'd caught Phil in the middle of screwing some teenage high school junior, which turned out to be his coach's daughter. That marriage had been annulled within hours. Something was brewing between Lilli's parents but I couldn't pin point anything exact.

We, as in us Cullen's that weren't being lovey dovey newlyweds, and Sophia, were preparing to leave for Forks. The wedding would not be happening in this shabby mansion in the heart of Chicago. Sophia had packed her things and sent them on ahead, she had gone to collect Elsie from Phoenix, before going to get Remus from Gateshead, it's somewhere in England, I think north, never been there so I don't wanna know.

The La Push gang, werewolves, had all decided to turn up to the wedding, all for the sake of Lillith. They still hated us, although we weren't really vampire's anymore. And Charlie didn't mind the fact that it would be Jacob walking Lillith down the aisle, really just as long as she got there. Everyone who should have graduated from Forks high school with us had been invited, although only Ben and Angela had been brave enough to accept the invite. I had tracked down Remus, and he was coming on behalf of the marauders, Lily and James had been murdered, Peter faked his own death and was in hiding, and Sirius was in prison; life really turned out well for them.

With the guest list becoming increasingly shorter, it seemed like it would only be a small affair; not too many people to make Lillith nervous about the attention, but just enough to make it seem like people cared.

Edward and Lillith were of course already in Forks, they had headed there from Vegas, where they had already tied the knot; but the muggle way. Sophia had helped me in finding wedding ceremony that was magical and made it so that they would be together even after death. This wedding was supposed to be white, but a plain black dress would fit in well, and it would hide all the things that Lilli didn't want people to know.

**? POV:**

"I do," I answered.

If losing her had done anything for me, it had made me realise just how much this man in front of me, loved me, and how much I should have stayed with him in the first place. Going off just made me feel young, and I can't be like that forever. The death of my last child has made me realise how I'm going to have to find a life out of the fast lane. Maybe not in Forks, but I think he'll move with me when all of this is said, done, and over with.

"I now pronounce you man and wife."

We kissed, and the same emotion that had been there the first time, was once again running through us, only more intense, and pure.

Losing my baby, and being betrayed by the guy who was supposed to love me, only served to teach me, how I had gotten things right the first time.

**Lillith's POV:**

Edward was being even more loving than ever. He never left me alone, I had company when I was downstairs, and he held me close during the night. Anytime that I was in pain he would sit by me and calm me. I was losing weight fast, I didn't look too thin just yet, but I was still getting lighter. I was wearing baggy shirts and shorts around the house, because that was all that could be altered quickly enough so that they fit.

Alice arrived about a week after Edward and I had come back from Vegas. She busied herself with throwing a wedding together at the last minute. She made sure that I was treated like a princess and I hated her for it; I didn't need the extra attention. Edward was enough, but having my husband look after me as well as his brothers standing guard of my door, was just too much.

I hated myself for what was happening to me. The day before the wedding Alice got rids of the guys and made sure that it was her, Esme, Elsie and Sophia who got me ready; they sorted my hair, and helped me into the floor length dress. It was black and made of a plain silk. It clung to my shoulders, and just cascaded down my body defining what little there was left of my precious curves, the sleeves were full length so they hid my depressing arms, and my hair was sorted so no one could notice just how thin my neck had become.

Edward had left only an hour before it happened. I was looking forward to the wedding and I took a little nap so I wouldn't be tired. I woke up an hour later, and I had lost everything. My curves that I had eaten so much food to try and keep had gone, I was skin and bone. Alice had walked in to se to me and screamed. Esme had come running to see what was wrong. She saw me and realised just how important today would be, today would be my last day.

Esme had called for Carlisle so they could make sure I would be alright. I had been weighted, and in the hour I had lost almost five stone. I had been ten and a half when I had first started losing the weight; I had lost one and a half before the wedding in Vegas, and then another five. I really was dying, at four stone it would take quite a bit to hide that.

After I was in my dress, Charlie, Renee and Jacob came to get me. Renee being the bravest came and gave me a feather light hug, Charlie being too scared to touch me in case I broke, just smiled, and Jake came and stood by my side. It was then that I noticed a sparkle on mum's finger that I never thought I'd ever see her wear again.

"Mum, why are you wearing your old wedding ring?" I asked.

"Charlie and I got remarried the other day. It was you that made me realise that I had chosen right the first time."

"Congrats mum, dad." I smiled.

Jake held out his arm for me to take, Elsie, Alice and Sophia took their places in front of us, and Renee and Charlie prepared themselves to walk behind us. Esme had already left to be downstairs among the wedding party.

We set off, I didn't have a bouquet to carry, only a single white rose. Jake held me up so I wouldn't fall; and mum and dad walked behind us.

When we walked into the living room it had completely changed. There were seats either side of the aisle and where the alter should have been, there was a stone table, and what looked like a boiling cauldron. I was walked towards it, and when I reached it I stood at the opposite side of the stone table to Edward. We smiled at each other before turning to the 'priest'.

"We are gathered here today," Dumbledore announced, "To witness the joining of these two souls."

"This contract of marriage is one not to be entered into lightly, for not even death can change it. These two souls will be bonded by blood, entwined by a destiny, and sealed with a kiss," He continued, "Now before we continue I must ask. Is there anyone here who knows a reason why Lillith and Edward may not be joined by marriage?"

"I have," A voice piped up from the door. "Lillith is not of a spirited soul. She has been promised, body, mind and soul, to Death." It was Bella.

"Ah, that may be true, but Death cannot have what is not walking his way," Dumbledore contradicted, "Death has had many a chance to state his claim upon the daughter labelled his bride, but he hath not."

Bella took a seat at the back, and just continued to watch in silence.

"I believe we may continue." Dumbledore stated, "The runes on this table are that of which bind souls. Nostrum pectus pectoris may pello pepulli pulsum , nostrum pectus pectoris may non , tamen una nos es ut unus. Our hearts may beat, our hearts may not, but together we are as one." As he said this the cauldron began to bubble a little stronger.

"Edward take Lillith's hand." Dumbledore stated, "Do you promise to love her like no one else could, comfort her in times of need, need her more than life it's self; through life, in death, and beyond?" He asked.

"I promise," Edward answered, truth being heard in every syllable, and honesty blazed in his eyes.

"Now take the knife, and make an insision through the life line," Edward did as Dumbledore told him, "Hold Lillith's hand over the cauldron and count two drops."

The two drops fell and Edward lifted my hand from above the cauldron.

"Run our thumb across the wound." Dumbledore instructed, and the cut in my hand healed instantly. "Now Lillith, take Edward's hand." Edward dropped mine, and I picked up his, "Do you promise to love him like no one else could, comfort him in his times of need, need him more than life it's self; through life, in death, and beyond?" He asked.

"I promise."

"Now Lillith, do the same as Edward." As I sliced Edward's life line, Dumbledore muttered the incantation. As soon as I had healed Edward's hand, Dumbledore dropped what looked like a red rock into the cauldron.

It bubbled violently until it fell, and two white gold rings and the stone fell out.

"The philosopher's stone has entwined destiny," Dumbledore spoke, "Place a ring on each other's finer." We did as instructed, "I now pronounced you husband and wife," He turned to Edward, "You may now kiss your bride."

Edward and I moved around the table's edge until we were facing each other, without anything between us. He placed his hands carefully on my face, and ever so delicately pressed his lips to mine. As we kissed to seal our marriage something spectacular happened. I felt Edward's lips grow cold and turn to marble.

When we broke apart I looked at him and his eyes were once again topaz. His touch was cold and he was once again my special vampire.

"Right everyone to the reception." Alice called pointing to the garden through the glass wall. "Lillith with me." She said pulling gently on my arm.

"Adjusting my dress." I whispered to Edward, "I won't be long."

Alice helped me to my room, she picked me up and carried me. My dress was quickly altered, and I slipped my feet into a pair of plain satin pumps. I walked out of my room on my own, as Alice put away the cottons.

"You were never meant to marry him Sapphire." Bella said, grasping my hand and pulling me towards the door to the roof.

"Bella what happened to you?"

"Time, and you've stolen my soul mate." She hissed pushing me towards the edge.

I looked down and there was the reception party, looking up at all of us. "Bella, don't please! What's happened to you? What's happened to the Bella I thought I knew?"

"Hogwarts changed her." As she said this another attack from the curse hit, I didn't have the strength to stand, so Bella pushed me.

Falling was all I knew. I'd fallen from grace, fallen from life, fallen into a book, and fallen out of my forever.

_A/N:_

_This is not the end, there is at least another chapter. The results of the poll will determine the way the next chapter flows!_

_x'Lilli'x_


	44. One More Chance?

_A/N:_

_I know I said that I'd keep the poll open till after the nineteenth, but with the way all the votes are going there seems no point really, everything is heading towards one answer._

**One More Chance**

**Angela's POV**

Lillith had fallen from the roof of the house. She fell gracefully lake an angel would. Edward rushed to where she would land, but got there seconds too late. He didn't catch her, and there was a loud crack as every bone in her body shattered. Edward knelt beside the lifeless form, dry sobs racking through him.

Bella was still stood a top of the house and was looking down upon the scene of destruction; smiling.

Suddenly there was a shaft of heavenly light, that shone down bright over Lillith's body. Two people dressed in casual clothes but all in shining white hovered there in the clouds.

As if by some miracle, Lillith seemed to rise again but I looked down and saw her body was still laid across the ground in a crumpled mess.

"Edward," She said.

He looked up and saw her. She didn't look like the thin, pale woman she had been earlier. Lillith looked her normal curvy self; her dress was short and a pale yellow, kind of a cream. Her shoes were cream, high heeled sandals, that were held on with ribbons that criss-crossed all the way up her claves and tied behind her knees in pretty bows. Her hair floated behind her and a small halo was just visible above her head. She smiled and blew him a kiss.

"Remember, I will always love you." She said before she slowly began to glide towards the other two floating angels.

"Lilli, why? You bitch, you should be in hell!" Bella shouted from the rooftop, Lillith turned to look, "All of those things you've done to him, you should be in hell."

Suddenly everyone who was not of this world, everyone magic; vanished. Bella didn't vanish though, she just burst into flames and descended into hell. As soon as she was gone the flames vanished.

"My angel, don't leave me!" Edward called, as his brothers dragged him away from her body.

The dead body suddenly burst into sparkles and disappeared. Another man then appeared behind Lillith, she turned, got down on her knews, and said, "I know you want me home papa, but I love him. I love Edward more than words could ever say."

This man actually looked like he could be her father, and he looked a little cross.

"Papa, please?" She begged.

"Stand up my little angel. You keep begging and I'll have Lily and James take you home." This stranger said.

Lillith stood, straightened out her dress and waited for an answer.

"Your brother was resurrected for forty days. I allowed that because I knew my one son would return to me. But you, I don't know, my only daughter, and you are asking for a forever." The unnamed man pondered. He stayed quiet for a while, and Lillith began to look nervous, "Keep your faith and you can go."

Lillith ran up to this guy, hugged him and then began to run back towards us. "I promise to keep my faith father, and I'll be the best daughter a God could ask for. Thank you papa, thank you." She shouted back as she kept running. Lillith was running towards us as though she was running back down a set of invisible stairs, the stairway to heaven.

Lillith reached the bottom of the stairs and turned. She took of her halo and was preparing to throw it back.

"No keep it, I believe part of it belongs to an Edward Mason." God said.

Lillith had a huge smile on her face as she ran into Edward's outstretched arms. She got what she had been looking for; One More Chance.

--

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. Just little story notes:_

_As Lillith's fate is being decided, her father talks about her brother being resurrected for forty days. This refers to Jesus, and as God is her father it fits._

_The fact that she can have god as a father is that her back story was only passed to James Potter near the beginning by his father, who would have been told by Sapphire's (Lillith's) mother, and there would have been secrets kept. The father is never disclosed._

_And her halo, part of it belonging to Edward; Edward believes he has no soul, and that in this is true because, his soul has already passed to heaven, looking after Lillith until she was sent to earth, and being there to take up his role again when she left this world. And as she is being allowed her chance at a forever, Edward gets his soul back, when he gets his soul mate back._

_p.s._

_I am going to post the alternate ending._


	45. One Mare Chance? Alternate

_A/N:_

_And here is the alternate ending._

**One More Chance**

**Angela's POV**

Lillith had fallen from the roof of the house. She fell gracefully lake an angel would. Edward rushed to where she would land, but got there seconds too late. He didn't catch her, and there was a loud crack as every bone in her body shattered. Edward knelt beside the lifeless form, dry sobs racking through him.

Bella was still stood a top of the house and was looking down upon the scene of destruction; smiling.

Suddenly there was a shaft of heavenly light, that shone down bright over Lillith's body. Two people dressed in casual clothes but all in shining white hovered there in the clouds.

As if by some miracle, Lillith seemed to rise again but I looked down and saw her body was still laid across the ground in a crumpled mess.

"Edward," She said.

He looked up and saw her. She didn't look like the thin, pale woman she had been earlier. Lillith looked her normal curvy self; her dress was short and a pale yellow, kind of a cream. Her shoes were cream, high heeled sandals, that were held on with ribbons that criss-crossed all the way up her claves and tied behind her knees in pretty bows. Her hair floated behind her and a small halo was just visible above her head. She smiled and blew him a kiss.

"Remember, I will always love you." She said before she slowly began to glide towards the other two floating angels.

"Lilli, why? You bitch, you should be in hell!" Bella shouted from the rooftop, Lillith turned to look, "All of those things you've done to him, you should be in hell."

Suddenly everyone who was not of this world, everyone magic; vanished. Bella didn't vanish though, she just burst into flames and descended into hell. As soon as she was gone the flames vanished.

"My angel, don't leave me!" Edward called, as his brothers dragged him away from her body.

The dead body suddenly burst into sparkles and disappeared. Another man then appeared behind Lillith, she turned, got down on her knews, and said, "I know you want me home papa, but I love him. I love Edward more than words could ever say."

This man actually looked like he could be her father, and he looked a little cross.

"Papa, please?" She begged.

"Stand up my little angel. You keep begging and I'll have Lily and James take you home." This stranger said.

Lillith stood, straightened out her dress and waited for an answer.

"Your brother was resurrected for forty days. I allowed that because I knew my one son would return to me. But you, I don't know, my only daughter, and you are asking for a forever." The unnamed man pondered. He stayed quiet for a while, and Lillith began to look nervous, "Aphrodite, Sapphire, Lillith whatever your new name is. My precious daughter, I can't let you go for eternity. My beloved angel, I'm sorry."

"Daddy?" She whined, "Not even if I promise to come back and visit?"

"No! My word is law, I am the God, I created all of this and I can destroy it. You may not even visit earth. I have your new life, you shall not go anywhere but to your room. James, Lily take her."

Lillith vanished along with her two other angels. And Edward fell to him knees in prayer, "Our Father who art in heaven, I pray that I may have some time to spend with my darling wife, who I have forgiven for every sin she had committed and who I will love no matter where she is. Amen."

"Dear, Edward you are with her always. Your soul is here guarding her." God said before departing.

The day suddenly turned gray and Edward put his head in his hands, if he could of cried, I'm sure he would have.

--

_**I Aphrodite, pass this to you as a story of my life. I spent it falling and wishing for extra chances; and when the time came for me to need one, I had none left. I began as Sapphire, became Lillith, and left as Aphrodite. My Edward is always here in my heart, and his soul follows me everywhere, my father placed him in my halo; I am allowed to look down upon earth every so often, and those are the rare sunny days which Forks is allowed. I look upon our meadow and there is my Edward sparkling, and gazing back up at me.**_

_**I still love him, and I still beg to be allowed back to earth but my father is still being stubborn.**_

_**One day in the future he, Edward, will meet someone else who will love him just as much as I do. And she will be able to spend her life with him; taking my place and finding her twilight.**_

_**Her name...**_

_**Isabella Marie Swan.**_

--

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. Just little story notes:_

_As Lillith's fate is being decided, her father talks about her brother being resurrected for forty days. This refers to Jesus, and as God is her father it fits._

_The fact that she can have god as a father is that her back story was only passed to James Potter near the beginning by his father, who would have been told by Sapphire's (Lillith's) mother, and there would have been secrets kept. The father is never disclosed._


	46. Authors Note

This may be a bit late, but I wanted to be sure about my answer before I put anything down.

I have been thinking very hard about writing a sequal, but there's nothing that comes to mind. Nothing at all. I'm going to leave it where it is at it's natural end. Edward got his girl and things are bright and happy again.

I will write other stories so keep checking. I'm always scribbling something down, so more Edward will appear sooner or later.

And thank you to every one who Read, reviewed, added to alerts, added to favourites, and became a friend of mine over the course of 'One More Chance'.

Yours...

Lillith Midnight Moneypenny

And as a final note, I am going to dedicate the whole story to the people who have become my fanfic friends:

Dedications to -

wingedvamp1107 & JasmineSaffronCullen


End file.
